Bloodlink
by M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel
Summary: Il n'est pas prudent de jouer les apprentis sorciers, c'est bien connu. Mais Nadya décide d'ignorer ce fait pourtant très utile en découvrant le grimoire de son aïeule. Désormais, la voici liée au psychopathe qui terrorise la région, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. A l'aide

**Bonsoir!**

**Me voici de retour, ce week-end, non pas avec un chapitre de Syndromes (oh la vilaine) mais avec ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction.**

**Donc voilà, je me lance avec du Inthepanda (que je salue s'il passe dans le coin, comme il a l'air d'être bien le seul à venir nous lire, gloire au panda) et ce n'est pas sans excitation que je vous présente un genre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement: la fantasy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la guimauve et les bisounours sont cadenassés, mais il y sera question de magie et autres choses tout aussi fantastiques. Que dire de plus...? Je pense cette histoire un peu moins dark que Syndromes, mais bon, comme il y aura un tueur psychopathe à l'intérieur, cela restera un peu sombre -n'hésitez pas à allumer une bougie. ^^**

**Tous les personnages d'Unknown Movies appartiennent à InthePanda, Nadya et sa famille sont mes petits jouets, je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire (sauf des crêpes, toujours. Je prends aussi le paiement par religieuse.)**

**Voilà, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« … le corps retrouvé ce matin présente de nombreuses traces de torture, et la police n'a toujours pas d'information sur le tueur en série sévissant dans la région de Lyon. Aucune trace d'ADN, aucun lien entre les victimes, cet individu semble s'attaquer à ses victimes au hasard. Nous recommandons à tous les riverains habitant dans Lyon ou sa banlieue d'être extrêmement prudents et SHCRISHT ! »<p>

L'homme qui écoutait la radio, élégamment assis dans un confortable fauteuil, un journal d'économie sous les yeux grimaça et hurla, passablement agacé :

- Nadya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Remonte dans ta chambre, je veux écouter la radio, bon sang !

- … Dé-Désolée !

Des bruits précipités de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et après quelques fluctuations la radio reprit :

- « … individu est dangereux, veuillez contacter la police si… »

La chambre était grande, spacieuse, dans les tons verts et ocres. Des meubles en bois de bonne qualité donnaient une impression de nature et quelques posters ornaient les murs.

De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune Nadya soupira, le cœur un peu lourd : à chaque fois la même chose, sitôt qu'elle décidait de descendre quand son père était là, la radio, la télé, voire le grille-pain la trahissait…

Agée de dix-sept printemps, Nadya était une métisse, et comme son père aimait le lui rappeler, elle était de ces enfants qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour.

Sa mère était une immigrée africaine qui, afin d'obtenir la naturalisation française, avait séduit un jeune étudiant en commerce d'une prestigieuse école et avait tout fait pour tomber enceinte de cet homme. La famille de l'étudiant étant aisée et puritaine, il avait été dans l'obligation de l'épouser pour sauver son honneur face à sa famille.

Sa mère l'ignorait la plupart du temps et préférait aller à ses différents cours de yoga, art et jardinage mais son père la haïssait car elle avait en quelque sorte détruit le futur qu'il envisageait…

Oh, Nadya se savait néanmoins chanceuse. Pour maintenir l'image d'une famille heureuse, son père l'entretenait confortablement. Elle n'était pas battue ou rabaissée tous les jours, avait trois bons repas par jour, une grande chambre, n'était pas privée de cadeaux, à mesure où elle devait se les acheter elle-même avec l'argent que ses parents voulaient bien lui donner. De plus, elle étudiait avec assiduité dans le lycée de leur petite commune dans la banlieue de Lyon, elle n'était donc vraiment pas à plaindre.

Leur pavillon était spacieux, dans une petite rue tranquille, avec un intérieur moderne que Nadya devait nettoyer les jours où la femme de ménage ne passait pas. Elle devait aussi faire ses propres repas et surtout, ses parents ne supportaient pas de la savoir dans la même pièce qu'eux, ne lui apportant aucune affection les punitions en cas de désobéissance pouvaient être sévères, comme le prouvaient quelques cicatrices dans son dos.

Elle avait donc presque tout pour être heureuse, excepté l'amour d'une famille… et des amis.

Car il n'y avait pas que chez elle où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place : c'était pire dans le milieu scolaire. Non pas qu'elle était asociale, méchante, mesquine ou autre, elle était simplement… différente. « Sale nègre », « blédarde », « salope noire » étaient le plus couramment employés pour la qualifier. Et c'était là la partie émergée de l'iceberg, les rumeurs allant bon train sur sa mère –et il était suffisamment humiliant de savoir certaines rumeurs vraies. Mais Nadya se faisait aussi appelée « sorcière », « suceuse de Satan », « Sataniste »… Ces autres quolibets venaient du fait que des évènements étranges se produisaient autour d'elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Evidemment, elle ne changeait pas le plomb en or, mais parfois les objets explosaient ou volaient au travers des pièces dans lesquelles elle se trouvait et surtout elle ne pouvait pas se trouver près d'un appareil électrique ou électronique sans qu'il n'ait un dysfonctionnement, à son plus grand dam car cela l'empêchait d'accéder aux films ou aux ordinateurs. Ces désagréments lui avaient forgé une bien mauvaise réputation de sorcière et depuis la primaire, ses camarades s'occupaient de la malmener. Tout était y était passé, les insultes, moqueries –la base d'après Harceleurs Mag- mais aussi les références basées sur des films d'horreur, les pots de peintures posés sur les portes, les punaises collées sur sa chaise, les mots grossiers gravés sur sa table… Les professeurs ne réagissaient pas, eux-mêmes effrayés devant l'étrangeté de Nadya.

Plongée dans la lecture fantastique et les cours pour oublier un peu son quotidien, elle avait, étant petite, ardemment attendu une lettre de Beauxbâtons, puis ne voyant rien venir, avait cherché avec passion l'entrée vers le monde de Narnia.

Elle rêvait d'être acceptée, qu'on l'acclame plutôt qu'on craigne sa présence. Elle rêvait d'être comme ces héroïnes si fortes, vainquant le Mal et rendant la Justice… Mais désormais à un an du baccalauréat, elle s'était résignée à subir ces nuisances, à composer avec et à étudier simplement pour tenter d'obtenir l'amour de ses parents.

Néanmoins sa situation familiale et scolaire lui pesait plus fortement qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre ces derniers temps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que l'examen final qui allait déterminer son avenir approchait de plus en plus, mais la pression que lui mettait sa famille et le stress qu'elle ressentait à être en classe étaient plus lourds jour après jour. Même les livres, ses précieux amis, ne lui apportaient plus de joie ou de soulagement.

Oui, à dix-sept ans, marchant sur un chemin que son père avait tracé pour elle et souffrant du manque affectif, Nadya se sentait seule.

Très seule.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

Madame Trenn, mère au foyer et génitrice de Nadya Trenn posa le troisième carton dans le salon et se tourna vers sa fille qui rentrait de la boulangerie, du pain plein les bras et l'œillade curieuse. La femme s'étira :

- De vieilles affaires, Nadya.

- Elles viennent d'où ?

- Du manoir de ton arrière-grand-mère du côté de ton père. Tes grands-parents l'ont vendu, et les nouveaux propriétaires veulent en faire des chambres d'hôte. Donc j'ai été récupérer quelques objets avant que tout ne disparaisse.

- Oh…

Nadya passa son regard aux prunelles noires sur les cartons, un peu nostalgique. Elle n'avait pas connu son arrière-grand-mère, et sa grand-mère avait toujours l'air pincé et dégoûté quand elle l'évoquait. La jeune fille alla poser ses baguettes dans la cuisine puis rejoignit sa mère, profitant du fait que, pour une fois, elle lui parle presque gentiment :

- Et que va-t-on faire de tout cela ?

- J'ai récupéré les trucs qui me semblaient les plus précieux. Je vais les vendre au prêteur sur gage de la ville.

- On ne va rien garder ?

- Que veux-tu faire de ces vieilleries ? Non, autant que ton aïeule nous servent pour gagner de l'argent.

La lycéenne retint un soupir. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa mère, vénale et égoïste jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, l'héritage de l'ancêtre devait valoir beaucoup d'argent, le conserver aurait été une bien meilleure idée. Mais sa mère ne voyait que sur le court terme et passait donc à côté de la valeur, non seulement pécuniaire, mais essentiellement sentimentale de ces objets. Nadya haussa les épaules :

- Est-ce que… je peux en garder un peu ?

Madame Trenn leva des yeux ronds de surprise vers elle :

- Tu veux en garder ?

- …Oui… ?

- … D'accord. Mais que rien ne sorte de ta chambre, hein ?

- Oui.

- Bon, bah sers-toi. Je vais chercher les autres cartons, il y en a encore une bonne dizaine. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait comme conneries, ton arrière-grand-mère. Le prêteur sur gage passe demain matin pour nous en débarrasser.

L'africaine sortit de la maison et Nadya ouvrit timidement un carton pour le fouiller. Les objets de son aïeule étaient tous étranges, ésotériques et très vieux. Elle extirpa du carton tour à tour une balance en laiton, un petit chaudron de fer, des ustensiles divers et variés, une boussole qui avait l'air de toujours fonctionner… Des petits sacs de pierres précieuses la firent loucher : sa mère voulait vendre cela à un prêteur sur gage ? Un collectionneur ou antiquaire aurait été plus approprié ! Néanmoins, trois lourds volumes de cuirs reliés attirèrent son regard. Grande amoureuse des livres, Nadya les mit de côté et continua sa fouille. Une très jolie pierre ronde d'environ une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre, d'une blancheur légèrement ternie par la poussière, un peu transparente qui s'irisait d'argenté et de bleu selon l'angle avec lequel elle captait la lumière. Cette pierre la fascina pendant quelques minutes, la faisant frissonner d'un sentiment sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus.

Réussissant enfin à s'arracher à l'attraction que cette pierre avait étrangement sur elle, Nadya jeta un nouvel œil dans le carton. Le reste des objets semblait bien pauvre comparé à ses trouvailles et elle décida de ne pas pousser plus loin ses recherches : les livres et la pierre lui suffisaient, les autres choses, certes précieuses et jolies, jureraient avec le ton naturel de sa chambre voire seraient superflus. Fière de sa découverte, la jeune métisse se précipita à l'étage, ayant hâte d'ouvrir les volumes de cuirs. Les livres datant de l'époque de son arrière-grand-mère étaient connus pour être de grandes œuvres, et la couverture semblait d'excellente qualité –et très bien conservée.

La pierre fut posée sur son bureau elle la nettoierait plus tard pour enlever toute la poussière. Ensuite, elle s'installa à terre et éparpilla ses trois nouveaux livres au sol. L'un était de cuir rougi, le second noir et le dernier brun clair, tous doux sous ses doigts. Elle pouvait sentir des reliefs sur chacun d'entre eux mais, même en les tournant dans tous les sens dans la lumière, elle restait incapable de les distinguer.

Un peu surprise, elle ouvrit le premier livre, celui de cuir brun… et resta comme deux ronds de flan en le découvrant vierge de toute écriture. Déconcertée, elle ouvrit les deux autres pour les découvrir dans le même état.

C'était un fait étrange. Du temps de son aïeule, on ne gardait pas des choses inutiles comme des livres vides sans raisons. A moins que ces ouvrages n'aient été destinés à devenir des journaux intimes qui n'auraient jamais servi… Tournant les pages intactes, Nadya haussa légèrement les épaules avec un petit sourire. Son arrière-grand-mère avait-elle réservé quelques petits mystères pour sa famille ? La jeune fille laissa un instant son esprit vagabonder : peut-être ces recueils contenaient des informations secrètes, une carte au trésor, une histoire tellement épique qu'elle ne pouvait être lue par le commun des mortels ? Prise d'une inspiration, elle amena un livre sous sa lampe de chevet, cherchant à savoir si rien n'était écrit avec de l'encre au citron… Elle déchanta rapidement quand ses essais s'avérèrent infructueux.

Déçue, elle laissa le livre brun ouvert sur son bureau, en face de la fenêtre et descendit s'occuper d'aider sa mère à ranger les cartons.

Mais elle, plus qu'un autre, aurait dû savoir que les livres possédaient d'étranges pouvoirs capables de changer les destins…

* * *

><p>La pierre retrouvait un éclat digne de ce nom sous l'eau et Nadya se plaisait à observer les irisations de la gemme mouillée. Ce bibelot était vraiment joli, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus et depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de vouloir la toucher, la sentir près d'elle. Enfin, elle arrêta l'eau et essuya le caillou nacré, ne se lassant de la regarder et de la sentir rouler sur sa paume. Son père entra dans la cuisine sans lui accorder un regard, froid comme à son habitude :<p>

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Ma… Maman voulait commander japonais.

- J'ai vu qu'elle avait vendu les affaires de Grand-mère. Elle a reçu combien ?

- Je crois… Un peu plus de mille euros…

- Mouais. Elle va s'en servir pour s'acheter des affaires, encore une fois. Et…

Il s'interrompit, venant de recevoir un message sur son téléphone portable. Il le lut puis cliqua de la langue :

- Tss. Ta mère rentre tard ce soir, son cours d'art floral se prolonge.

- …Oh.

- J'ai pas l'intention de jouer les nounous. Je vais au bureau, j'ai des dossiers à y travailler.

Nadya garda pour elle un sourire sardonique. Plutôt une secrétaire à travailler…

Oui, elle savait depuis longtemps que son père n'était pas heureux avec sa famille, qu'il voyait femme sur femme pour oublier qu'il vivait avec des personnes qu'il haïssait, qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir une vie de famille parfaite pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui et pour que la société le reconnaisse comme un membre important. Elle ignorait si sa mère le savait ou non, mais il n'était aucunement dans son intérêt d'en parler. L'illusion de famille qu'ils avaient ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil, elle ne tenait pas à le briser.

La lycéenne essuya une nouvelle fois sa pierre, attirant l'attention de son père :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

Elle lui tendit obligeamment la pierre et vit avec stupéfaction le visage sévère de son père s'adoucir tandis qu'il observait le caillou :

- Ah oui, ça… Grand-mère m'en a déjà parlé. C'est une pierre de lune. Elle disait que c'était une pierre très spéciale, réservée à des femmes spéciales. Que grâce à elle on pouvait accomplir de nombreuses choses…

Son regard se fit lointain un instant avant de retrouver sa froideur habituelle, redonnant la pierre à sa fille :

- De toutes façons, Grand-mère était folle et sénile. Elle a dû trouver cette chose dans un marché quelconque vendue par un arnaqueur qui déclamait à toutes les femmes qu'elles étaient spéciales. Range-moi cette bêtise. Je pars au bureau, commande-toi un japonais si tu veux et révise tes cours. Je veux cent pour cent de réussite à ton prochain contrôle.

- Oui… Oui papa…

Sur ce, il s'en alla, la laissant seule.

Jamais ils n'avaient mangé tous ensemble, pour parler, être les uns avec les autres. Nadya leva sa pierre de lune à hauteur de ses yeux et soupira :

- Si tu étais vraiment spéciale, tu réaliserais mes vœux et tu m'offrirais du bonheur en abondance. Mais tu n'es qu'un vulgaire caillou, peut-être joli, mais un caillou tout de même. J'irais faire des recherches sur les pierres à la bibliothèque un autre jour.

La pierre de lune fut mise dans sa poche et elle s'approcha craintivement du téléphone, priant pour qu'il n'implose/explose pas à cause de sa présence. C'était toujours une épreuve emplie de stress à chaque fois qu'elle devait utiliser un appareil électronique. Et la plupart du temps, celui-ci cessait de fonctionner dès qu'elle s'approchait. Ses parents avaient donc dû trouver certaines combines pour les choses nécessaires, comme le téléphone, qui datait du siècle dernier et avait été branché sur leur ligne téléphonique par un habile électricien. Au moins pouvait-elle composer les numéros avec ce cadrant à l'ancienne à l'allure moderne, le tout était d'espérer ensuite que la ligne fonctionne. Ce qui n'était pas si souvent que cela.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, l'appareil accepta de bonne grâce de fonctionner correctement et elle put tranquillement commander son repas –qui promettait pour une fois d'être gargantuesque. Puis elle s'attela à ses tâches quotidiennes du soir, arroser les plantes, passer un rapide coup de balai dans le séjour, ranger quelques bricoles… Chantonnant un air entendu au lycée, elle sourit en apercevant un rayon de lune taper contre un plateau argenté posé sur la table basse du salon.

Sereine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seule chez elle, sans personne pour la dénigrer, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre pour observer le ciel étoilé et la lune presque ronde qui illuminait leur jardin et le ciel. Depuis toujours, la nuit et la lune l'apaisaient, elle ne savait pourquoi…

Après s'être éloignée de la réalité quelques secondes, Nadya revint à elle et s'ébroua. Elle monta dans sa chambre, voulant effectuer une sélection de livres à lire pour la soirée avant que le livreur n'arrive. Mais, alors que sa main se posait sur l'interrupteur de la pièce, une lueur étrange émanant de son bureau attira son regard, la laissant abasourdie. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle s'approcha prudemment de son bureau, butant parfois contre un livre ou un classeur de cours non rangé et écarquilla les yeux.

Sur son bureau trônait encore le livre de son arrière-grand-mère qu'elle avait ouvert il y avait trois jours, offrant ses pages vides de mots aux rayons de la lune. Et, fait étrange, seules quelques parties des pages étaient baignées par la lumière lunaire. Nadya en resta surprise et ses yeux parcoururent le livre, notant que des mots ne s'affichaient que dans les parties éclairées par la lune.

La jeune fille attrapa lentement le livre, comme s'il risquait de la brûler ou de lui sauter à la gorge et l'amena en pleine lumière.

Et dans un scintillement, les mots, phrases et enluminures se dessinèrent franchement, la sidérant. Elle resta quelques instants à observer ce miracle, sans le comprendre. Ses yeux accrochèrent les mots sans les saisir et, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se précipita pour prendre les deux autres volumes. Tous deux affichèrent leur contenu sous la lumière de la lune, l'étonnant de plus en plus. Que se passait-il ? Elle alla rallumer sa lumière pour voir les pages reprendre leur virginité puis s'amusa à éteindre et allumer l'interrupteur afin de vérifier ce qu'elle voyait. La sonnette retentit, la sortant de son apathie émerveillée. Nadya ouvrit au livreur, le paya, le regard un peu hanté puis posa rapidement les sacs dans la cuisine pour remonter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Les livres étaient toujours au sol, leurs écritures argentées illuminant faiblement la chambre. La lycéenne s'assit face à eux et referma les trois livres. Même leurs couvertures s'éclairaient, offrant différents signes : un pentacle renversé pour le livre noir, un cercle ésotérique sur le brun et quatre symboles sur le dernier qu'elle identifia comme les quatre éléments fondamentaux.

Elle ouvrit le livre brun et resta fascinée devant les lettres argentées. Donc, le contenu de ces livres ne se révélait que sous la lumière de la lune… Avaient-ils d'autres secrets ? Curieuse, elle chercha la première page et lut l'avant-garde :

_- « A toi qui ouvre ce grimoire, prend garde à sa puissance. Les sorts qu'il contient ont été pensés par les sorcières de tous temps, perfectionnés et améliorés. Respecte toujours les règles de la magie blanche, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour le bien de tous et le bonheur se présentera à toi. Par mesure de précaution, tiens cet ouvrage loin des yeux profanes. Bonne chance à toi, sorcière. » _

La révélation laissa Nadya pantoise pendant un bref instant. Ces livres… étaient donc des livres de sorcellerie ? Elle commença à trembler légèrement d'exaltation à peine contenue, émerveillée d'avoir ces ouvrages dans les mains. Puis une autre réflexion s'amena à elle : son arrière-grand-mère était donc une sorcière ? En un sens, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose : le fait que sa famille très chrétienne ne l'apprécie peu, comme s'ils se doutaient de ses pouvoirs, les objets ésotériques et étranges que sa mère avait ramené du manoir… Très certainement s'agissait-il d'objets utilisés en magie ?

Nadya sortit sa pierre de lune de sa poche et la leva dans la lumière lunaire. La pierre s'irisa de plus belle, semblant absorber les rayons de l'astre de la nuit.

Encore tremblante, la jeune fille posa la pierre et fila en bas remonter sa nourriture.

Elle avait de la lecture à faire…

Les trois livres s'avérèrent différents les uns des autres. Le brun semblait dédié à la magie blanche, le noir aux sombres sortilèges et le rouge traitait de magie élémentale, bonne ou mauvaise. Tous contenaient des sorts, des rituels, des descriptions de plantes ou de créatures… Elle tomba sur la page qui traitait de la pierre de lune et apprit que cette pierre était utile aux sorcières afin de canaliser leur puissance, quand elles étaient débutantes, ou de la décupler quand elles étaient plus aguerries. En outre, elle absorbait les rayons lunaires et, étant liée à la féminité, la pierre touchée par une femme lui était bienfaisante.

Nadya prit tout son temps pour lire, observer la délicatesse des enluminures. Chaque page recelait un secret qu'elle prenait plaisir à découvrir, tout en grignotant son repas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait, enfin ! Elle préféra néanmoins déchiffrer les grimoires brun et rouge, étant peu intéressée par les sorts contenus dans le noir : déchainer la maladie, porter malheur et voler les autres étaient pour elle trop immoral.

Mais le livre de magie blanche la fascinait.

Elle grignotait un sushi quand le titre d'une page l'interpella :

- « Les Ame-sœurs. » « Les âme-sœurs, ou âme-jumelles, sont des entités complémentaires. Au départ une seule et même personne, l'âme s'est scindée en deux après un grave traumatisme ou un sortilège. Ces deux parties d'âme sont rattachées, elles se comprennent et se recherchent inconsciemment. Différentes des dites « âme-sœurs » amoureuses, les âme-jumelles sont la preuve que certains êtres étaient auparavant un, des créatures plus qu'humaines à l'intellect et à la puissance développée. Ces âme-sœurs peuvent se réunifier grâce à la magie, redevenir la personne qu'elles étaient auparavant et fusionner pour se retrouver. »

S'en suivait une page qui approfondissait la notion et les différents effets qu'une fusion entre âme-sœurs donnait et, juste en lisant, Nadya ressentit un vilain pincement au cœur. Comme elle mourrait d'envie de trouver son âme-sœur ! Avoir à ses côtés un être la complétant, une personne qui l'accepterait, l'aimerait, la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive… Une personne qu'elle puisse à son tour aimer de tout son cœur sans craindre d'être jugée ou méprisée… Simplement ne plus être seule. La jeune fille en ferma les yeux d'envie un instant avant de retourner à sa lecture. En bas de la page figurait un rituel censé réunir grâce à la magie deux âme-sœurs, et l'idée d'effectuer le rituel tenta Nadya qui eut un doux sourire.

Oui, c'était un grimoire magique, mais seule une sorcière pouvait lancer ces sorts et espérer voir des résultats. Et même si tout le monde la pensait satanique, elle avait essayé pendant des années de lancer des « Accio » et autres « Experlliarmus » sans aucun résultat. Mais les quelques mots argentés l'hypnotisait, et de la même façon que les magazines dits de « sorcellerie » qui traitaient seulement de divination et de séries télévisées en rapport avec la fantaisie, elle avait envie de croire que même avec elle, cette formule pouvait marcher. C'est pourquoi elle la lut avec attention puis nota sur un papier les ingrédients, somme toute faciles à trouver, dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle courut en bas attraper deux bougies, remonta du sel puis alla dans le jardin arracher une branche au jeune chêne poussant dans leur jardin. Enfin, elle écarta sa commande de nourriture et s'installa au plus près de la fenêtre pour obtenir le maximum de lumière lunaire. Elle plaça la pierre de lune en pleine lumière, l'entoura d'un cercle de sel, positionna les deux bougies à droite et gauche de la gemme puis attrapa d'une main le deux bâton de chêne, saisissant son livre de l'autre :

- Alors… Casser la branche… Mettre les morceaux dans le cercle… Voilà, comme ça… Concentrer son pouvoir… Je vais utiliser la pierre de lune à la place. Donc, concentrer son pouvoir et lire la formule.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la pierre de lune, appréciant la chaleur diffuse qui se dégageait de la pierre, prit une grande inspiration puis lut la formule :

- « J'en appelle aux esprits du ciel

Aux anges et guides spirituels

Auparavant un, désormais deux

J'implore l'aide des dieux et des cieux

Guidez mon âme-sœur, reliez nos cœurs

Laissez-moi retrouver mon entière identité

Que le lien soit recouvré. »

Elle la répéta inlassamment, espérant de tout son cœur que cela fonctionne, même si une partie d'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Sa pierre de lune se mit à réfléchir plus intensément les rayons de la lune et après un petit moment, Nadya sentit des vertiges la saisir. Un peu nauséeuse, vidée comme si elle avait couru d'une traite jusqu'à son lycée à l'autre bout de la ville, la jeune fille sentit ses forces s'évaporer en quelques secondes et se laissa glisser au sol, évanouie.

Ce faisant, elle ne put remarquer que la branche de chêne brisée s'était ressoudée.

Et plus loin, bien plus loin, une autre personne s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Elle tombait.<p>

Elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, sans aucun moyen de se raccrocher, sans aucune aide. Son cœur se serrait d'angoisse, elle paniquait de se sentir ainsi appelée par la force de gravité. Et soudain, une main attrapait son poignet, la stoppant net dans sa chute. Cette main irradiait de force et de chaleur, elle était douce, son étreinte rassurante. Levant les yeux, elle sourit.

Et Nadya se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite de sueur et sa couverture à moitié en dehors de son lit. Elle respira lentement, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur après ce cauchemar étrange et se rallongea, confuse.

Déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait découvert les grimoires de son arrière-grand-mère, plusieurs jours qu'elle avait lancé le sort censé retrouver son âme-sœur. Elle avait naïvement cru que le visage de celui ou celle considérée comme étant son âme-sœur lui serait révélé en rêve, ou qu'elle rencontrerait dès le lendemain cette personne dans la rue, mais rien. Rien à part les maux de tête qui s'étaient soudainement déclarés, rien à part ces sensations bizarres qui apparaissaient de nulle part.

Et depuis plusieurs jours elle faisait ce même cauchemar. Ce rêve où quelqu'un la rattrapait… Elle restait incapable de voir, de se souvenir du visage de son sauveur. Et quand elle ne faisait pas ce songe, d'autres plus sombres la réveillaient parfois plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Des rêves emplis de sang, de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, des rêves qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en prononçant ce sort sans avoir aucune connaissance de la magie. Car ces rêves n'étaient pas les seuls symptômes étranges apparus. Souvent, elle se surprenait à vouloir partir, elle se sentait comme appelée ailleurs, loin d'ici.

Ce besoin se faisait de plus en plus fort que les heures passaient et cela lui faisait peur. Certaines fois, des sensations étrangères naissaient en elle avant de disparaître aussitôt, sans qu'elle ne les comprenne.

Tout cela commençait à véritablement l'effrayer, et elle se demandait si elle devait en parler à ses parents. Ou tout simplement imaginait-elle être étrange ? Elle ne savait plus… Dans tous les cas, quelque chose se passait, et elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou non.

Ce matin, Nadya se retrouvait à marcher sous la pluie pour aller chez le marchand de journaux chercher le magazine favori de son père. Evidemment, son père avait largement les moyens de se payer un abonnement, mais c'était là une occasion de mettre à la porte sa fille le temps d'une bonne demi-heure. Et puis, la jeune fille appréciait le fait de marcher seule et en profitait souvent pour aller à la librairie s'acheter un livre par la même occasion.

Elle salua le gérant du kiosque quand elle entra et alla prendre le magazine de son père, flânant dans les rayons avant de se décider à prendre une revue littéraire traitant dans le numéro présent des adaptations des livres en film –un sujet tout à fait intéressant en soi, et pour elle d'autant plus puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir accès à la télévision. Le vendeur grimaça un peu en la voyant poser ses articles devant lui puis tapa sur sa caisse enregistreuse :

- Me demandais si t'allais venir de ce temps, toi.

- Fidèle au poste, monsieur.

- Et toujours à l'heure. Mon fils maintient que tu te téléportes ou que tu viens en balai.

Damian, le garçon dont il parlait, avait été dans sa classe au collège. Il lui avait alors découpé une natte pour la fixer sur une poupée vaudou qu'il avait clouée sur son bureau.

La blague sympathique.

Son père ne semblait pas méchant, mais il était au courant des rumeurs qui concernaient sa famille et, même s'il restait poli, Nadya sentait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour paraître civil. Elle paya et il soupira :

- N'empêche, ces histoires sont flippantes.

- Ces histoires, monsieur ?

- A propos de ce tueur en série, là. Paraitrait qu'il se rapproche de la ville. Des gens l'auraient aperçu pas si loin que ça d'ici.

- Oh…

Oui, elle avait vaguement entendu parler de ce tueur. Cet homme était vraiment effrayant, et la police semblait incapable de mettre la main dessus. On ne savait même pas pourquoi il tuait, et il n'avait aucun modus operandi visible, semblant choisir ses victimes au hasard et les torturant. On racontait beaucoup de choses sur lui, au lycée. Entre les jeunes coqs qui pensaient qu'il ne pourrait rien leur faire, les filles qui le trouvaient relativement séduisant sur l'unique photo qu'un jeune photographe avait réussi à prendre avant d'être sauvagement tué à son tour, les enseignants qui demandaient à leur élèves de croire en l'efficacité de la police, arguant qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit attrapé…

Nadya, bien qu'elle trouve ces histoires sordides, les ignorait. Un tueur était en liberté ? Soit. Cette information ne l'aidait en rien quand trois « racailles » du lycée décidaient à la fin des cours de « risquer la malédiction de la sorcière » en la bousculant dans l'escalier –le jeu tendance depuis le collège, les joueurs gagnaient des points si elle se blessait.

Parfois, une petite pointe de sadisme raffiné la prenait, et elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si certains de ses _chers_ camarades étaient tués par ce tueur. Serait-elle triste, heureuse, apeurée, soulagée ? Cette pensée était parfois coupablement plaisante, même si sa morale lui interdisait de vouloir vraiment la mort de quelqu'un.

Ses achats dans son sac, elle salua une nouvelle fois le vendeur de journaux et sortit, prenant le chemin du retour en accélérant le pas pour ne pas trop prendre la pluie qui semblait redoubler, comme pour être certaine qu'elle soit bien mouillée avant de rentrer chez elle.

Enfin, la lycéenne traversait une petite rue déserte quand un mauvais vertige la prit soudainement. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, tentant de s'y retenir et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, son corps devenir lourd en quelques secondes tandis que des sensations étrangères l'envahissaient.

_Froid._

_Il pleut._

_Ignorer l'eau. Ignorer le froid._

_Avancer._

_Je dois… avancer._

_Terrain glissant._

_Avancer._

_L'eau coule._

_Ignorer._

_Avancer._

… _Pourquoi j'avance ?_

_S'arrêter. Réfléchir._

_Je devrais être ailleurs._

_Je ne devrais pas avancer._

_Ah !_

_Douleur à la tête._

_Ne pas réfléchir._

_Ignorer l'eau. Ignorer le froid._

_Ignorer la fatigue._

_Ignorer tout ce qui existe._

_Avancer. Seulement avancer._

_Avancer… Jusqu'à arriver à…_

Nadya papillonna des yeux, refaisant très lentement surface, le cœur palpitant et la sensation d'avoir été quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques instants lui donnant de mauvais frissons. Faisant fi de la pluie torrentielle, elle s'assit franchement à terre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Cela commençait vraiment à lui faire peur, que lui arrivait-il ? Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle joué les apprenties sorcières avec les livres de son aïeule ? Surtout qu'elle aussi le sentait, cet appel, ce besoin de partir, d'avancer tout en se laissant guidée par… Par quoi, au juste ? Et vers où ? Ces questions, toute la situation l'angoissait. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment en parler à ses parents, alors comment trouver de l'aide ? Existait-il seulement des vraies sorcières capables de l'aider ?

Le corps encore tremblant de son expérience, elle se releva et rentra rapidement chez elle.

Le soir, elle repensait encore à ce qu'il lui était arrivé à table, sentant le tiraillement dans son esprit augmenter voire la déconcentrer. Par instant, une sensation qui ne lui appartenait pas apparaissait fugacement, souvent une impression de froid, de vent ou de pluie, comme si la personne qu'elle devenait marchait dehors. Comme si, d'un seul coup, une espèce de radar s'était réveillé en elle et la prévenait que quelque chose d'important s'approchait.

Et elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et ces sensations que sa mère dut l'appeler plusieurs fois afin d'avoir son attention :

- … dya ! Nadya ! NADYA !

- Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi, maman…

- Tu pourrais au moins écouter quand on te parle.

- Désolée…

- Ton père te parlait.

Pour une fois qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, la voici qui était embêtée par ses propres erreurs… La jeune fille se reconcentra, éloigna les émotions qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siennes et se tourna vers son père :

- Oui, papa ?

- Nous montons avec ta mère sur Paris ce week-end. Il y a un important salon auquel je dois me rendre, je dois y rencontrer des entrepreneurs cruciaux pour un de mes projets.

- Oh…

- Tu resteras ici. Je veux que tu travailles tes cours. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes pendant tout le week-end.

Nadya baissa les yeux, déçue. Elle aurait vraiment aimé aller à la capitale, découvrir les merveilles qu'elle recelait… Mais elle comprenait son père. Elle, dans un salon empli de téléphones, d'ordinateurs, et d'objets électroniques ? Elle ferait exploser une partie de la ville si elle se retrouvait entourée de tant de ces outils. Et puis, en un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Elle allait tenter de trouver une solution à son problème dans le week-end, afin de retrouver sa vie morne et normale, même si celle-ci lui était parfois insupportable, elle se rendait compte à présent que son quotidien banal sans aucun évènement étrange lui convenait.

Elle demanda, se servant des légumes :

- Vous partez quand ?

- Dans trois jours, vendredi matin. On rentre lundi soir. Mon patron nous paye une chambre à l'hôtel.

Sa mère semblait néanmoins peu ravie de ce week-end improvisé :

- J'espère au moins que je n'aurais pas à t'accompagner les deux jours.

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai besoin de toi qu'au dîner prévu par le comité.

- Alors cela ne te gênera pas que j'aille aux Champs-Elysées.

- Non. Tant que tu ne vides pas mon compte. Et que ce n'est pas trop volumineux.

- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que je dois emmener comme tenue ?

- Ta robe noire.

- Je croyais que tu voulais garder celle-ci pour le nouvel an.

- Tu pourras très bien la remettre.

- Une femme ne met jamais deux fois la même robe de soirée. Elle fait pauvre, sinon.

- Ce que tu peux être… Tu t'en rachèteras une sur Paris, ce ne sont pas les magasins de haute-couture qui manquent !

La métisse détourna les yeux, laissant ses parents dans leur logistique. Elle finit de manger en vitesse, réfléchissant. De vendredi à lundi, cela lui laissait deux jours entiers pour tenter de réfléchir à une solution. Elle allait éplucher le grimoire de son arrière-grand-mère, il devait bien y avoir une formule pour annuler les sorts ratés dans ce fichu livre !

Et tandis qu'elle continuait à songer, Nadya ne se rendit pas compte que la faim qui la poussait à manger plus que d'habitude ce soir ne venait pas d'elle…

* * *

><p>Et vendredi soir arriva bien vite.<p>

Nadya agrippa avec l'énergie du désespoir la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'étage, tentant d'y monter pour se reposer.

Les maux de tête s'étaient aggravés ces deux derniers jours, tandis que l'appel résonnait en elle plus fort que jamais, la rendant nauséeuse. Elle avait passé la journée le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête prise dans un étau alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas y répondre, pour ne pas partir là où une entité quelconque voulait qu'elle aille. Et les sensations inconnues venaient beaucoup plus souvent, lui mettant le doute sur ses impressions personnelles.

Ne parvenant pas à aller au bout de l'escalier, Nadya s'arrêta sur les dernières marches et posa son front sur la rambarde. Elle souffrait, souffrait si fort sans comprendre pourquoi… Elle avait peur de répondre à cet Appel, de ce qui lui arriverait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle nageait en plein inconnu et non, la magie ne lui semblait plus aussi amusante et merveilleuse que le soir où elle avait découvert le grimoire.

_Viens._

_Viens à moi._

_Rejoins-moi._

Cela devenait insoutenable.

_Ne résiste pas._

_Viens._

_Aie confiance._

_Rejoins-moi._

Et si c'était un piège ? Et si elle avait joué avec des forces qui la dépassaient et que des démons, pire, le Diable, l'appelaient en Enfer ? Et pourtant, il lui semblait que la présence qu'elle ressentait n'était pas hostile. Mais elle luttait tout de même, par peur.

Même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile…

_Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Viens._

_Rejoins-moi._

Nadya secoua la tête, s'accrochant plus fort à la rambarde, inquiète de sentir son corps frissonner et prêt à obéir sans son aval.

_Viens._

_Tu n'auras plus mal._

_Rejoins-moi._

_Viens._

_Rejoins-moi._

_Rejoins-moi._

_Rejoins-moi._

_VIENS !_

L'ordre claqua dans tout son être, impérieux. L'esprit de Nadya se vida d'un seul coup, elle se leva, ses maux de tête disparaissant rapidement et elle partit, répondant à l'Appel. Son fil de pensée rejoignit celui de la personne qu'elle ressentait depuis quelque temps, fusionnant avec elle.

_Avancer._

_Avancer._

_Avancer._

_Se rejoindre._

Nadya marcha. Longtemps. De toute façon, quelle importance ? La durée et le temps n'existait plus pour elle, le monde alentour baignait dans une brume intense. Elle marchait, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle suivait l'Appel, l'Appel si fort qui la guidait sans faute. Et à mesure qu'elle marchait, un second battement de cœur se mêlait au sien, rassurant et chaleureux. Les sensations de cet Autre l'assaillaient, mais elles étaient à la fois plus diffuses, moins douloureuses mais aussi plus nettes à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son point d'arrivée, quel qu'il soit.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais la nuit avançait tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la ville, s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui bordait sa commune, ignorait la douleur de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle gravissait les pentes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf de rejoindre celui qui l'appelait.

Enfin, après une montée un peu plus ardue que les autres, Nadya arriva sur un petit promontoire baigné par la lumière de la lune décroissante et des étoiles. Lucide, la jeune fille aurait levé la tête vers le ciel pour l'admirer, ou encore se serait tournée vers la commune illuminée qui brillait dans la vallée.

Mais en l'instant présent, elle ne ressentait rien, rien que l'envie de rejoindre cet Autre, d'être à ses côtés coûte que coûte, et que rien ne saurait l'en empêcher. Son corps fonctionnait par automatisme, guidé par l'Appel.

Et soudain, Il arriva, finissant lui aussi de gravir la colline. L'apercevoir fit naître une sensation de plénitude intense en Nadya, qui accéléra le pas pour Le rejoindre.

En parallèle, elle ressentait Ses propres sentiments, Sa propre sérénité de la retrouver. C'était Lui, l'homme qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves ces derniers temps, Lui qu'elle cherchait depuis sa naissance… Ils se rejoignirent, tous deux les yeux dans le vague et leurs mains s'unirent d'une seule et même volonté commune.

Et quelque chose explosa entre eux. Une avalanche de souvenirs et d'émotions secoua Nadya, presque douloureusement. C'était confus, rapide et légèrement indigeste, la jeune fille ne put analyser quoi que ce soit. Le flot se tarit, et elle savait que l'Autre avait ressenti la même chose.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se regarder dans les yeux, calmes et apaisés.

Nadya venait de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc.<strong>

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Peut-être un poil trop court pour moi, mais bon... J'espère que la personnalité, peu vue ici, de Nadya ne vous a pas trop rebutée, je la trouve ****moi-même**** un peu bizarre. Peut-être parce que mon but était de la rendre bizarre? Mais bon, il fallait des arguments pour qu'elle veuille absolument trouver son âme-soeur...**

**Sinon, placement du décor, des personnages... La vraie aventure débute très sérieusement le chapitre prochain. Cette histoire sera beaucoup plus courte que Syndrome, néanmoins.**

**Gros bisous!**


	2. On ne sait jamais ce que l'on gagne

**Bonsoir!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière. J'avais des examens, et donc des révisions et même si j'avais prévenu, je trouve cela plus correct. ^^**

**Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre tout chaud. Il est long. Très long. Mais c'est globalement la taille qu'auront véritablement les chapitres de cette fic. Et je rentre enfin dans le sujet qui me tardait d'aborder avec le personnage d'UM, il se pourrait donc que je sois prolifique XD**

**Bref, ceux qui sont amis avec moi sur les réseaux sociaux le savent, mais j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'Inthepanda a lu et approuvé le chapitrage de cette histoire! Donc, j'ai obtenu toute la permission pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux de son personnage, muahaha...**

**Sinon... Nous allons briser la glace maintenant. J'ai décidé, pour certaines raisons logiques, de donner un nom au Tueur. Je sais qu'Inthepanda n'aime pas du tout cela, qu'il préfère que son personnage reste mystérieux et sans background pour le rendre plus "monsieur tout le monde", mais j'avais vraiment besoin de le nommer.  
>J'ai utilisé le nom donné par le fandom, "Viktor". J'aime bien ce nom, en plus, je trouve qu'il correspond bien à la manière dont Inthepanda parle de sa création. Il dit "je", "j'ai tué dans le dernier UM" en live, et pourtant il n'est pas son personnage... Certes, c'est tarabiscoté, mais c'est amusant. Pour moi, en tout cas. ^^<strong>

**Bref, review:**

**L'Adjudante: Ne t'embarrasse pas avec les abbesses ou autres, c'est trop onéreux. La none de base me suffit amplement. C'est encore mieux si elle est au café.**

**Twix: Je m'excuse, ta déclaration me touche beaucoup, mais je me dois de te dire que je suis déjà mariée. Et que ma moitié est très jalouse. Très psychopathe, aussi. Un chapitre 2 pour me faire pardonner? En espérant qu'il te plaise. :)**

**Myastiriana: Ton pseudo est super cool, tu le sais? Merci de ton commentaire, et tu sais, la longueur d'un texte importe peu. C'est simplement que j'avais l'impression d'être passée sur des dizaines de détails, de petites scènes qui auraient pu être ajoutées... Mais Dame Inspiration avait décidé d'aller en vacances à Hawaï. Elle est visiblement revenue pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle va rester, je lui cuisine de bons petits plats. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le premier!**

**Keiry95: Je suis contente de t'avoir fait connaitre Inthepanda! Son émission Unknown Movies est franchement pas si mal ^^ Après, je ne sais pas si ce sera ton délire... Moi aussi, je trouvais ce premier chapitre trop rapide. J'avoue, je l'ai totalement bâclé... Mais bon, il y a le minimum pour la compréhension de l'histoire XD Vis-à-vis de ses pouvoirs, je n'en parle pas tellement car je pars du principe qu'en dix-sept années, ses parents ont appris comment gérer son psychisme. Cela fait certainement partie des scènes que j'aurais dû mettre, ou tout du moins indiquer. Pour ce qui de la formule... Il faut se dire qu'en fait, Nadya est super innocente, dans le genre Candide. Elle vit involontairement en marge de la société, à cause de sa technophobie magique (merci Cyprien pour ce court-métrage, il est extra) et donc, a essayé une formule immédiatement, sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'émerveillement. Oui, le tueur en série est l'âme-soeur XD Je ne le cache pas, et comme dirait Inthepanda, "osef" du cliché. En revanche, je suis contente de voir que tu n'arrives pas à deviner l'évolution de l'histoire ^^ Et quant à savoir pourquoi Lyon... Eh bien, parce que c'est là que vit Inthepanda. Dans UM, il ne situe pas l'action, mais je trouvais que cela tombait sous le sens. Tu sais que j'ai passé deux heures à regarder sur Google Map pour voir la banlieue lyonnaise et vérifer que je pouvais y placer une petite commune lambda, près d'une grande forêt avec des collines? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent, néanmoins. ^^**

**Nagetive: La suite, comme désirée. Merci de lire cette histoire, j'aime beaucoup les tiennes!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement, chaque seconde était une éternité. Perdue dans les yeux clairs de son vis-à-vis, Nadya cligna des paupières.<p>

La sensation du vent frais sur sa peau nue fut la première chose qu'elle sentit tandis qu'elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité, n'ayant pas pris le temps de mettre une veste tant l'Appel avait résonné fort en elle. Puis, elle prit doucement conscience de la fraicheur de la nuit qui la faisait frissonner et une légère surprise pointa, que faisait-elle dehors ? Quand était-elle sortie ? Enfin, ses yeux se baissèrent sur les mains d'homme qu'elle tenait, à la fois douces et rugueuses. La lucidité la frappa de plein fouet, elle lâcha ces mains et recula, désormais effrayée de se retrouver en face d'un inconnu, le regarda secouer la tête sèchement, paraissant lui-aussi revenir à lui.

Malgré un visage légèrement débonnaire et doux, il avait un quelque chose dans ses traits qui faisait dresser les poils et réveillait un instinct de fuite chez elle. Ses yeux marrons clairs –elle se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait connaître leur couleur, la nuit l'empêchant de les voir clairement- papillonnaient de droite à gauche, égarés. Une barbe de quelques jours mal rasée assombrissait son visage, accentuant cette impression de menace venant de lui et, attirant pourtant en premier lieu le regard, ses cheveux formaient un volume impressionnant et décoiffé, offrant une dose de charisme non négligeable à ce prédateur qui posa sur elle un regard malveillant… et étrangement apeuré.

Nadya descendit rapidement sur sa veste de costume… et s'étonna en sentant son angoisse augmenter en même temps qu'une aura dangereuse semblait émaner soudainement de cet inconnu. Elle recula d'un pas, la gorge sèche et se souvint. Une photo, dans un journal, un article transpirant le fait divers visant à effrayer le public. Un autre article parlant de l'incompétence de la police, un autre parlant de sang et d'atrocité… Les rumeurs du vent apportant l'existence d'un chasseur, d'un tueur sans aucune morale.

Lui.

La réalisation la fit devenir plus blanche que le cadavre qu'elle serait dans quelques minutes et elle recula franchement, le voyant se prendre la tête en gémissant :

- Putain, arrêtez ça… !

Elle-même se sentit traversée par de l'angoisse, une peur et une douleur d'animal blessé qui s'ajouta à sa propre frayeur de proie. La jeune fille recula plus franchement, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et voulant à tout prix mettre de la distance entre elle et ce tueur en série. Les souffrances de l'homme semblèrent augmenter et ses gémissements s'emplirent de colère. Il leva un regard plein de haine vers elle, grogna :

- C'est toi… Ça vient de toi… Arrête, connasse !

Il fit un pas vers elle, lui envoyant sa colère en une flèche d'émotion douloureuse. Nadya surprit le fil de sa pensée, des mots qui s'imprimaient en lettres sanglantes dans sa tête.

_**Faire cesser la douleur… Arrête de me… Elle me fait mal… Je dois… L'arrêter, il faut… Tuer… La tuer, faire cesser la douleur… J'ai peur… Non, elle a… Je ne sais plus, bordel ! … La tuer, la tuer…**_

Nadya se mit à trembler, comprenant ce qui allait se passer si elle ne fuyait pas. La jeune fille se mit à bredouiller, se demandant naïvement si elle parviendrait à s'enfuir si elle courrait assez vite :

- Non… Pitié, ne… Me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie… Je… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je… Je suis désolée…

- Ta gueule…

- Me faites rien, s'il vous plait, je vous jure que… Pitié, je vous en supplie… Oh non, pourquoi j'ai fait ça… ? Non, non…

Elle sentait sa fureur grandir, s'attiser devant ses supplications tandis qu'elle reculait toujours plus, cherchant à échapper à ce tueur qui voulait plus que tout voir son sang gicler à terre, sentir ses os craquer sous ses mains et voir la vie lentement quitter son corps et…

_**Faire cesser la douleur dans ma tête… Faire cesser la douleur venant de toi, connasse. **_

Il s'avançait vers elle, le regard fou, tremblant d'une colère sans nom, effrayant, tout son corps tendu promettant la mort et la souffrance. Des flashs provenaient de lui, lui montrant ce qu'il comptait lui faire, se mélangeant à des images abstraites de douleur et de sang.

La peur commençait à empêcher Nadya de respirer correctement, elle sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement à son oreille et elle sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans tout son corps, la faisant trembler fortement.

Elle surprit alors une pensée.

_**La tuer, maintenant.**_

Il comptait se jeter sur elle. Aussitôt, la jeune fille eut l'instinct de survie de se retourner et de se mettre à courir. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri, qu'elle s'éloigne, se cache… Elle n'eut pas fait cinq mètres qu'un coup de feu retentit et qu'une douleur cuisante éclate dans son bras. Avec un cri étranglé, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long au sol, ramenant contre elle son membre blessé et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Plus loin, le tueur en série s'était lui aussi exclamé au même instant où elle avait crié. Puis la douleur qui avait explosé dans son bras avait disparue, remplacée par cette même folie qui l'animait à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait. L'homme lâcha son arme, n'ayant plus qu'une unique pensée en tête.

_**La détruire, la détruire, la détruire, la détruire, la…**_

Il s'approcha d'elle et Nadya se détourna un instant de la douleur qui enflammait tous les nerfs de son bras, insidieux serpent malfaisant lui vrillant l'esprit et supplia d'une voix cassée par les pleurs :

- Non, pitié, pas ça… Je ne veux pas mourir, je vous en supplie, ne me faites… Aïe, pitié, pitié !

- Ta gueule ! Putain, ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hein, qu'est-ce que t'as fait salope ?

- Je-Je… Sais pas… ! Pitié, me tuez pas, s'il vous plait…

- Arrête de couiner, tais-toi ! Tu m'entends ? FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Mais alors que les pleurs redoublaient, il leva son poing et l'abattit avec violence sur son visage. Le nez de la métisse explosa, déversant un torrent de sang qui coula sur son visage, tandis que la nouvelle douleur remplaçait fugacement celle qu'elle ressentait au bras. Nadya toussa, nauséeuse à cause de l'odeur métallique et s'étouffant à moitié avec le sang et la bile de la peur qui se mélangeaient dans sa gorge. Un nouveau coup fut donné, la sonnant et la voix puissante du tueur perça ses tympans :

- Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, connasse ! Tu arrêtes ce que tu fais tout de suite !

Un instant, l'incompréhension envahit Nadya. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas sa demande. Et la lycéenne n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps. Deux mains enserrèrent son coup et se mirent à l'étrangler.

Les douleurs au visage et au bras furent oubliées en un instant. Nadya tenta d'agripper ces mains pour leur faire lâcher prise, tandis qu'elle luttait pour respirer. Sa gorge étranglée la faisait souffrir, et ses poumons réclamaient leur oxygène vital, il lui semblait même entendre son cœur s'accélérer plus encore, répondant à son état de panique. Elle se tortilla, se débattit, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, son corps plus lourd que le sien l'écrasait pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Très vite, Nadya se sentit aspirée dans du coton. D'abord, les sons disparurent, elle n'entendait plus la respiration sifflante et bruyante de son agresseur, seuls les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui s'amenuisaient étaient entendus. Puis sa vue devint floue et le visage de l'homme perdit de sa netteté, jusqu'à sombrer lentement dans le noir.

Ses mains lâchèrent celles du tueur, rejoignant le sol.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, l'homme se laissa tomber à ses côtés, tout aussi évanoui.

Ils revinrent à eux en même temps, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Nadya se redressa pour tousser, s'esquintant une nouvelle fois la gorge. Et tandis qu'elle reprenait son bras blessé, gémissant de douleur, l'homme s'assit à ses côtés et se massa la gorge, encore surpris de s'être évanoui. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à comprendre et jeta un regard sur sa victime « en sursis temporaire ». Calmé par son repos forcé, il se força à ignorer les piques de terreur et de souffrance qui lui broyaient le cœur –et qui ne venaient certainement pas de lui- pour réfléchir, la tête emplie de pensées ne lui appartenant pas.

_J'ai peur. Je vais mourir. J'ai mal… J'ai mal ! Il va me tuer, il va me faire du mal, j'ai peur, pitié je veux que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas mourir, s'il vous plait, je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus avoir peur…_

Le tout saupoudré d'une frayeur intense qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir et qui lui tordait douloureusement les boyaux. Son regard se reposa sur la jeune fille près de lui qui s'était rassemblée en position fœtale sur le sol, boule suintant la peur et le tourment. Désirant vérifier une théorie qui pointait le bout de son nez dans sa tête, il attrapa violemment le bras blessé de cette jeune fille, et si son cœur de psychopathe cria d'allégresse quand elle cria de douleur, lui apprécia nettement moins de ressentir un vilain pincement au bras, à l'exact même endroit où cette fille était blessée.

Il lui lâcha rapidement le membre et observa son propre bras alors que des résidus de douleur baignaient à la frontière de sa conscience, voire même la pénétraient de leur aiguille si fine. L'homme était néanmoins intelligent. Sans être un génie ou un surdoué, il savait réfléchir plus vite que la moyenne et arriva très rapidement aux conclusions qui devaient être tirées :

- Bordel de merde… Je peux pas te… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu gamine… ?

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, perdue dans sa peur et sa souffrance. Et elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle glissait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, accueillant presque avec joie la torpeur qui lui promettait de la protéger des stimuli douloureux de l'extérieur.

Se sentant partir à son tour, et ayant compris que c'était en quelque sorte lié avec ce que ressentait cette « nègre », l'homme lui secoua l'épaule :

- Eh ! EH ! T'évanouis pas, tu m'entends ?

- Pi… Pitié… ne me…

- Ouais, je vais rien faire… OH ! Je t'ai dis de pas t'évanouir, putain !

_J'ai mal… J'ai peur…_

Il grogna :

- Ouais, je sais que t'as mal ! T'habite où ? T'habite où, putain ? Tu vas parler, oui ?

Il la secoua, se laissant une nouvelle fois aller à ses pulsions et n'eut en réponse qu'une flèche perçante de frayeur et de douleur qui le traversa de part en part. Le corps tremblant de désir malsain –sang, sang, éliminer, détruire- il se força au calme :

- Dis-moi où t'habite. Je vais te ramener.

- … Me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait !

- … Putain de bordel de… MAIS TU VAS ME DIRE OU T'HABITES, MERDE ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses sanglots hachant le silence et des images flashèrent dans l'esprit du tueur.

_Un pavillon, en ville. Dans l'est. Descendre en ville. Passer devant l'église. Après la boulangerie tourner à droite. Monter la…_

L'homme secoua la tête pour revenir à lui. Bon, il savait où elle habitait, désormais. Il se leva et attrapa la fille par les bras, cherchant à ne pas bouger autant qu'il le pouvait le bras blessé et grimaçant quand elle avait mal.

Nadya tremblait fortement et ses jambes la portaient à peine. De frayeur, d'angoisse, de douleur, peut-être des trois à la fois, mais elle savait qu'elle repartirait au sol à la seconde où son agresseur cesserait de la soutenir.

Sentir les mains de cet homme, ces même mains qui avaient manqué de la tuer, l'angoissaient et elle sentait la colère grandissante du tueur qui augmentait proportionnellement à sa propre angoisse.

Ils revinrent à la ville lentement, le tueur soutenant Nadya et l'exhortant à voix basse d'avancer, de ne pas le lâcher, de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri… et surtout « d'arrêter de chialer, putain ! ». Les deux arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Nadya, la jeune fille transie de froid et ne voulant qu'une chose, se ratatiner dans un coin et, tel un animal léchant ses blessures, attendre que le danger parte. Le tueur les fit entrer et ferma violemment la porte du pied avant d'amener Nadya dans le salon et de la jeter sur le canapé.

Puis il retira sa veste claire, la lança sur une chaise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, regardant la lycéenne se replier sur le canapé, apeurée et souffrante, inquiète de la suite. Il soupira, les yeux passant rapidement de gauche à droite tandis qu'il cherchait la marche à suivre :

- Donc… Euh… Putain, arrête de pleurer, quoi… Oui, je sais que t'as mal, mais bon, c'est juste une balle, hein ? Tu peux aussi arrêter d'avoir peur ? C'est chiant, à la longue, et ça m'empêche de réfléchir. Putain, je t'ai dit de… ! D'accord, d'accord, je me calme, je me calme… Bon, d'abord… Ouais, on va te soigner ça, que t'arrêtes de gueuler dans ma tête. Où sont les… ? ... Salle de bain, en haut. Tu bouges pas, je reviens.

Et il se précipita à l'étage, voulant à tout prix la soigner afin qu'elle cesse de projeter vers lui sa douleur. Et Nadya resta prostrée sur le canapé, ne comprenant _vraiment_ plus rien. Tout était flou, comment étaient-ils passés du « je vais te tuer » à « je vais te soigner » ?

… Et dans un premier temps : que s'était-il réellement passé ? Elle avait été attirée dehors par une force étrange, avait rencontré ce tueur en série… Cet Appel qu'elle avait ressenti depuis qu'elle avait lancé le sort l'avait guidé à lui, mais pourquoi ? Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Mais oui, le sort ! Le sort censé lui amener son âme-sœur ! Etait-il possible que… ? Mais non. Nadya secoua la tête, refusant l'étrange vérité qui se dessinait devant elle. Comment se pourrait-il que le sort ait fonctionné ? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, même ses dons lui pourrissant la vie n'étaient que du psychisme, en aucun cas elle n'aurait eu la force de lancer un sort, même en désirant très fort une personne à ses côtés.

La lumière au-dessus d'elle fluctua, répondant à son angoisse et le téléphone émit un léger bip étranglé. Reconnaissant les signes montrant que son don commençait à échapper au peu de contrôle qu'elle avait, Nadya se sentit plus mal encore. A l'étage, elle sentit le tueur réagir à sa peur et se cogner, s'écriant de rage.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Désirait-il la torturer avant, tel un chat devant une souris ?

_**T'inquiète, tu vas pas crever tout de suite.**_

Nadya couina lamentablement en entendant la voix dans sa tête. Puis l'homme revint avec la trousse à pharmacie qu'il posa sur la table basse, demandant :

- Vous avez une caisse à outil ? J'ai besoin d'une pince.

La lycéenne laissa l'étonnement poindre en elle. Que comptait-il faire d'une pince ? Plusieurs images sanglantes vinrent à elle, des gens défigurés et malmenés par une pince, des cris et du sang… L'homme secoua la tête et répondit :

- Non, j'en ai pas besoin pour ça. Même si je me suis toujours posé une question : les gencives des noirs, elles sont roses ou noires ? Mais, bref, je dois te retirer la balle, ça risque de s'infecter.

- …

- Tu vas répondre, putain ? C'est pas compliqué ce que je te demande, merde !

La jeune fille referma les yeux, craignant un coup. Sa gorge lui semblait tellement serrée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à émettre le moindre son.

_En bas. Sur la troisième étagère._

_**Bah putain, tu pourrais répondre plus rapidement, hein.**_

…_Me faites rien, pitié…_

_**J'ai dit que j'allais rien te faire. Alors maintenant, t'arrête de m'envoyer ta putain de peur.**_

A peine plus rassurée, la métisse baissa son regard sur le sang tâchant le canapé et gémit. Bon sang, ses parents allaient la punir, elle n'allait jamais avoir le temps de retirer ces tâches ! Et comment allait-elle les justifier ? Penser à sa famille permit un instant de minimiser le fait qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un tueur en série qui avait manqué de la tuer et que son don continuait à réagir, comme le prouvait la pendule qui commençait à se détraquer.

L'homme revint enfin de sa fouille et se massa la nuque :

- Alors… Bon, on va te retirer ton haut.

Il agita des ciseaux :

- J'adore découper des vêtements. Ils sont toujours morts de trouille, c'est franchement drôle. Et après ça hurle quand je les effleure, mais merde, s'ils bougeaient moins, aussi…

Nadya n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte qu'il parlait de ses victimes et ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à trembler plus fort encore quand elle sentit les lames du ciseau contre elle découpant son tee-shirt. Le tueur agrippa son épaule pour la maintenir, les yeux un peu sombres d'irritation :

- Par contre, toi, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'envoyer tes putains d'émotions, ce serait cool, parce que je te jure que je vais pas rester calme longtemps, c'est hyper chiant. J'ai dit que j'allais te soigner, merde, tu peux le comprendre ?

Mais sa voix à peine contrôlée semblait indiquer le contraire et Nadya se mit à craindre des représailles, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'elle l'agaçait. La lumière au-dessus d'elle fluctua une nouvelle fois quand il lui envoya une salve d'exaspération et, sans prévenir, il leva son poing pour la frapper, voulant à tout prix faire cesser cette peur qui l'énervait au plus haut point puisqu'il la ressentait aussi. Mais constatant la frayeur de sa victime augmenter, l'homme se força au calme, s'obligeant avec difficulté à baisser le poing en respirant tranquillement. Puis il fit descendre le tissu ensanglanté, appréciant la vue de cette peau chocolat qu'il imagina trancher et martyriser. Et voyant les tremblements de la lycéenne se faire plus saccadés en même temps que les lumières clignotaient –il devait peut-être y avoir un phénomène de cause à effet bordel, et cela commençait à le faire flipper sans que cela ne vienne de la fille, et c'était plus dérangeant- il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perçu ses envies et tenta de les taire pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il prit son bras, attrapa la pince d'une main assurée et observa le trou de balle sanguinolent :

- Bon, je voudrais bien te prévenir que ça va faire mal, mais tu vas vite le découvrir. Essaye juste de ne pas m'envoyer tes… Putain de bordel !

Il venait de plonger la pince dans la blessure et tous deux avaient ressenti la douleur électrique. Nadya s'était remise à pleurer et le tueur lui-même grimaçait, souffrant avec elle sans le vouloir. Il grinça des dents :

- Putain, t'es franchement une chochotte, j'ai eu pire que ça, moi… Merde, merde, ça fait mal…

Tentant de se concentrer, il trouva rapidement la balle et la délogea du bras, soufflant de soulagement quand la douleur en lui se tarit. Il posa la balle sur la table basse puis versa de l'alcool à désinfecter sur un morceau de coton :

- Vous avez le stock de produits de soin, dis-donc. Ton père découpe des animaux dans la cave, ou quoi ? Ma grand-mère le faisait…

Il appliqua le coton imbibé sur la blessure et siffla en même temps que Nadya :

- Bordel de… Ca pique, ce truc ! Alors, pourquoi vous avez autant de trucs ?

- …

- Eh, tu réponds oui ou non ?

Il appuya plus fort le coton, ignorant la douleur qui le traversa… mais sursauta néanmoins quand un bruit de verre brisé vint de la cuisine :

- C'était quoi, ça ? Tes parents sont là ? Parle !

- No-non ! Ils sont… Paris…

- Alors c'était quoi, ça ?

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu tellement mal que son don en avait brisé un verre ? Nadya tentait elle aussi de ne pas paniquer. Oui, ses étranges capacités, outre le fait de déranger les appareils électroniques tant et si bien qu'ils étaient tous éteints dans la maison et que, pour utiliser l'ordinateur ou la télévision ses parents étaient obligés de l'envoyer dehors faire des courses, étaient la plupart du temps latentes. Le reste, comme la légère télékinésie, ne venait qu'avec des émotions fortes. Mais là… Elle sentait son don plus fort, plus présent, comme s'il se réveillait et signalait véritablement sa présence. Le tueur secoua la tête, suspicieux :

- Y a personne à part nous deux, hein ?

- … Oui…

- Tu mens pas ?

_Pourquoi je mentirais ? Vous allez me faire du mal…_

_**J'ai dit que je ne te ferais rien. Tu vas m'obliger à le répéter combien de fois encore ? Serre les dents, ça va piquer encore un peu.**_

Le corps agité de petits tremblements incontrôlés suite aux pointes de douleur et de peur qu'elle lui envoyait, il continua à la désinfecter, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser éclater son agacement de la sentir toujours aussi apeurée. Quand le bras fut bandé, il se pencha sur le visage de la jeune fille pour l'examiner :

- Je t'ai pas raté. Mais bon… Aïe, vu la douleur quand on le touche, le nez n'est pas cassé. Et ça a arrêté de pisser le sang. Bouge pas, je vais nettoyer.

Et, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur… Nadya ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle avait été blessée plusieurs fois dans sa vie, par des camarades, par les punitions de son père ou même à cause de son don, quand elle explosait des choses près d'elle étant plus jeune. Mais peu de personnes avaient su la soigner avec douceur. Sa mère était toujours un peu brute avec elle et dès qu'elle avait été en âge de s'occuper seule d'elle-même, la laissait se débrouiller avec le miroir, des pansements et du désinfectant. Alors sentir des doigts se poser doucement sur sa peau, la débarbouiller délicatement afin qu'elle n'ait pas mal (et par extension, ne lui envoie pas sa douleur) était presque agréable pour elle.

Dommage que cela vienne d'un tueur en série.

Et puis, elle restait sur ses gardes. Car sous le calme elle sentait l'homme bouillir. Il se contrôlait presque difficilement, et elle percevait de temps à autre une image d'elle en sang, membres tranchés, yeux vitreux… Elle l'agaçait et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'éliminer. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

Une fois qu'elle fut relativement propre et après la pose d'un ou deux pansements sur son front, il fit :

- Bon… Putain, j'ai la gorge sèche… Non, c'est toi qui… Je sais plus, maintenant… T'as de l'eau ?

- … Oui…

- Alors viens, on va aller boire.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit une bouteille d'eau minérale trainant près du réfrigérateur et but avec joie. Puis il grimaça :

- Donc, ça vient de toi. Bois.

Elle attrapa à son tour et l'eau coulant dans sa gorge calma la brûlure qui l'irritait, l'homme en soupira de soulagement près d'elle. Puis Nadya s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva, ses jambes ne la portant plus pour très longtemps et son bras la lançant encore sauvagement. Enfin, l'homme… Non, Nadya se corrigea et fit d'une petite voix :

- Vi… Viktor…

Viktor sursauta et passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Voilà un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom, et cela lui procura de délicieux fourmillements dans le corps. Il répondit de la même manière :

- Nadya…

Ils ignoraient comment ils connaissaient le nom de l'autre, mais c'était là. Ils le savaient. Enfin, le tueur s'ébroua, sortant de la torpeur qui l'envahissait depuis l'entente de son nom et se craqua les doigts :

- Bon, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

…_Il va me tuer ? Ca y est, il va me tuer ? Non, s'il vous plait…_

_**Pour la dernière fois, non je vais pas te buter, connasse ! Arrête de m'envoyer ta putain de peur, je te jure que c'est relou et que oui, si tu continues, je vais franchement pas être agréable !**_

- … Ne me faites rien…

- Je veux juste savoir deux ou trois trucs. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tous ces trucs ? Et putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là, d'abord ?

- Je…

- Réponds-moi, Nadya. Tu le sais, hein ? Je sais que tu le sais.

Elle sentait l'énervement du tueur revenir. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? L'aura dangereuse vint à nouveau l'écraser tandis que la folie se remit à teinter les yeux de l'homme :

- Bordel, mais dis-moi ! Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi pourquoi je suis là ! Dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait ! Réponds !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- … PUTAIN ! JE DEVRAIS ETRE EN TRAIN DE _**TOURNER MON ÉMISSION !**_ J'AI TOUT LAISSÉ JE SAIS PAS OÙ, _**JE SAIS MEME PAS**_ OÙ JE SUIS BORDEL ET IL Y A TOI, TOI QUI ME FAIT CHIER _**A M'ENVOYER TES PUTAINS D'ÉMOTIONS A LA CON !**_

Nadya se ratatina devant son éclat de voix qui résonna autant en elle que dans ses oreilles. La violence s'agitant en Viktor se répercutait en elle douloureusement, meurtrissant presque autant son esprit que le ferait physiquement un couteau. Il continua, déversant sa colère :

- PUTAIN, PUTAIN ! QU'EST QUE JE FOUS LÁ ? QU'EST-CE _**QU'IL M'ARRIVE**_, MERDE ? QU'EST-CE QUE _**T'AS PUTAIN DE FOUTU POUR**_ QUE JE VIENNE ICI ? JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE AILLEURS ! JE DEVRAIS CONTINUER MA MISSION, ET Á CAUSE DE TOI JE ME RETROUVE Á _**« TROU PAUMÉ LAND » !**_ JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE BUTER, JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN APÉRICUBES ET… ET _**ARRÊTE D'AVOIR PEUR !**_

L'angoisse de Nadya et la propre anxiété de Viktor qui s'inquiétait de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait eurent raison de la stabilité fragile de la jeune fille.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, les placards explosèrent, déversant leur contenu, les verres se brisèrent en morceaux, le pot de fleurs posé sur la table vola pour s'écraser dans le mur en un bruit assourdissant. Au dessus d'eux, les lampes éclatèrent, libérant des arcs électriques peu avenants. Pour la première fois de sa vie tout à fait effrayé –et il lui en fallait beaucoup- Viktor se protégea des éclats de verres multiples. Un coup d'œil à Nadya et une analyse accélérée de ce qu'elle ressentait lui firent vite comprendre qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela et que surtout… elle ne contrôlait rien et que cela épouvantait d'autant plus la jeune fille. Une chaise vola à terre, effleurant le tueur qui ne l'esquiva que de justesse et Viktor se précipita vers la lycéenne, lui attrapant les épaules :

- Calme-toi, putain ! Arrête !

Elle ne l'entendait plus, il la sentait perdue dans ses propres pensées emplies de sang et de douleur. Il esquiva de nouveau la salière qui semblait l'avoir pris en grippe et se força lui-même au calme. Si lui avait tari la douleur de cette fille pour ne plus la ressentir, alors peut-être qu'agir sur ses propres émotions apaiserait la psychique.

_**Calme-toi. Je te jure que je ne te ferais rien. Du calme, du calme… Fais-moi confiance, du calme…**_

Les choses se tranquillisèrent peu à peu. L'électricité cessa de crépiter, les objets volants se posèrent brutalement au sol (la salière cessa d'agresser Viktor) et Nadya revint à elle, ses yeux s'embuant en voyant les dégâts :

- Non… Non… Les parents vont… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… ?

- Ca, j'en sais rien, mais putain que c'était flippant. J'ai le droit de t'appeler Carrie ? C'est bon, t'es calme là ?

Non, elle ne l'était pas tout à fait, il le sentait, mais au moins la crise était passée. Elle continuait de trembler sous ses mains :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée ? Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que… Mince, tu n'as pas compris ?

- Non-non…

_**En même temps, t'es tellement pétée de trouille que ça m'étonne pas.**_

_Vous voulez me faire du mal. Je l'ai vu._

- Ouais, mais je t'en ferais pas. Pour l'instant. Et pour ça.

Il ramassa un couteau et, serrant les dents, se coupa franchement la paume de la main. Aussitôt, Nadya saisit sa main droite, une douleur effroyable explosant sa paume. Mais, quand elle regarda sa main elle eut la surprise de la voir vierge de toute blessure. Viktor lui montra sa paume ensanglantée :

- C'est moi. Tu ressens ma douleur. Tout comme je ressens la tienne depuis que je t'ai tiré dessus. Et il y a pas que ça, regarde.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se sentir mal, comme si l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Elle tenta de respirer, sans succès et recommençait à paniquer quand Viktor reprit une grande respiration :

- Tu vois ? Si j'arrête de respirer, tu arrêtes de respirer. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas réussi à t'étrangler, je me suis évanoui avec toi. Et, c'était franchement pas glorieux. Alors, arrête d'avoir peur. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Ca me fait chier, à un point inimaginable, mais je peux pas te tuer. Et je te torturerai pas, j'ai jamais été branché masochisme. Donc pour l'instant, bah t'es safe. Alors arrête d'avoir peur. C'était quoi, ton cinéma en mode Poltergeist ?

- … L'âme-sœur…

- Quoi ?

- Dans… Dans le grimoire… C'était un sort censé… censé lier des âmes-sœurs… Mais je… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais simplement rencontrer quelqu'un, je pensais… Je pensais que j'allais juste le croiser dans la rue, pas… Pas tout ça…

Non, elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle se retrouverait liée ainsi avec celui étant visiblement son âme-sœur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle partagerait pensées et émotions. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se retrouveraient liés à un point où la mort de l'un dépendait de la mort de l'autre. C'était une vision effrayante, surtout qu'elle réalisait petit à petit l'information principale.

Son âme-sœur était un tueur en série qui terrorisait Lyon et sa banlieue depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Viktor suivit le même cheminement de pensée :

- Donc on est des « âme-sœurs » ? Euh… pouce, hein ? Moi, mon âme-sœur, je l'imaginais plutôt bonnet E et grande. Plus grande. Et plus belle aussi, accessoirement. Et qui pratique la fellation. Tu pratiques la fellation ? Tu sais faire un « white dragon » ?

- Un…

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'explication. L'image qui s'afficha dans l'esprit de Nadya suffit à lui redonner la nausée. Elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser :

- No-non… Pas des âme-sœurs dans le sens… amoureux. Plus… âme-jumelle… De-deux…

L'entendre bredouiller agaçait Viktor qui s'empara de sa pensée :

- Une âme scindée en deux. Tu as donc fais quelque chose pour nous « réunir ». Putain, c'est franchement pas possible, quoi… T'as parlé d'un sort, non ? ... T'es une sorcière ?

- Non… Non, je ne suis pas… C'était le grimoire de mon arrière-grand-mère, ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Attends un peu. Tu lances un sort, il marche, mamie avait un grimoire… et avec tout le bazar que tu nous as mis là, moi j'appelle ça de la sorcellerie.

La lycéenne sentit une pointe acérée lui broyer le cœur. Ainsi, les gens avaient raison ? Depuis toute petite, elle n'était qu'un monstre ? Elle secoua la tête, non ses dons n'étaient que du psychisme léger… alors pourquoi le sort avait fonctionné ? Même si le grimoire était magique, jamais elle n'aurait pu lancer le sort ! Il n'aurait fonctionné qu'à moitié, voire pas du tout ! Etait-il vraiment possible que… ? Etait-elle aussi monstrueuse que cela ? Viktor l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

- C'est cool. Je suis l'âme-sœur d'une sorcière, c'est flippant. Mais cool. Au moins, c'est pas commun. Juste… T'aurais pas pu faire attention avant de lancer ton sort, connasse ?

Nadya se recroquevilla sous l'agacement intérieur du tueur. Oui, Viktor n'appréciait vraiment pas avoir été lié et appelé contre son gré. L'homme soupira en la voyant se rétracter :

- T'es chiante, vraiment. Là, je suis calme.

- …

- Bon, d'accord, je suis pas calme, je sais que tu le sais. Mais merde, je ne peux rien te faire sans que ça me retombe dessus. Donc arrête de baliser.

- …

- D'accord, changement de sujet. Ton cinéma de tout à l'heure, ça t'arrive souvent d'exploser les pièces comme ça ?

Nadya secoua la tête. Non, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et certainement pas avec cette ampleur. Au pire, elle avait déjà brisé un verre ou deux, voire une vitre, mais mettre sens dessus-dessous toute une pièce… Son don semblait avoir amplifié, était-ce parce que…

_**Parce que tu nous as liés. Gé-nial. T'en as encore d'autre comme ça ? Nan, que je sois au courant, quoi.**_

Viktor soupira. Malgré cette situation qui l'angoissait un peu, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le relaxait. Reconnaître que l'origine de la situation était magique était difficile, mais les émotions de Nadya étaient bien présentes en lui, sa douleur se répercutant sur lui, réelle. Et vu ce qu'elle avait fait de sa cuisine… Il lui faudrait être franchement stupide pour ne pas accepter l'évidence, et il était très loin d'être idiot.

Mais pour l'instant ils n'arriveraient à rien. La seule personne capable de l'éclairer et de débloquer la situation était en état de choc devant lui et ses pensées peu joyeuses lui tapaient doucement sur le système. Bon sang, fallait-il vraiment qu'il se retrouve lié à une noire émo ? Il fit :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Déjà, tu me feras largement moins chier avec tes émotions, mais demain on y verra plus clair. Je vais aller me poser sur le canapé. Va prendre un drap et coince ton bras, ça fera moins mal.

_Vous… vous vous y connaissez en blessure…_

- Evidemment. Quand on torture les gens, c'est cool de savoir où appuyer pour faire mal.

Et le pire, c'était que Nadya savait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui-même sur ce fait. Néanmoins, elle prit la fuite à l'étage, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus avec ce… monstre assassin. Dans sa chambre, les grimoires de son aïeule et la pierre de lune semblèrent la narguer et elle leur offrit le plus beau regard noir qu'elle avait en réserve :

- C'est à cause de vous. Je déteste la magie.

_**Tu parles à un caillou. C'est presque mignon. Tu te doigtes aussi devant des posters, ou… ?**_

Nadya sentit son cœur s'emballer de surprise quand la voix de Viktor retentit dans sa tête et elle rougit de honte. Ainsi, la télépathie entre eux était si puissante qu'ils pouvaient communiquer à travers les pièces ? Ne pas connaître les limites qu'offrait leur lien lui donnait un peu le vertige, et la jeune fille se sentait assez mal de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir accès à ses plus intimes pensées ou émotions.

Car même si son âme-sœur était censée être la personne en qui elle devait avoir le plus confiance, ce type n'était pas la définition du « mec bien ». Une folie meurtrière grondait sous la surface de sa conscience, elle pouvait la ressentir par instant dans sa latence. Oui, il semblait s'être obligé au calme… Mais pour combien de temps ?

La jeune fille attrapa une écharpe et se débrouilla pour maintenir son bras blessé contre elle, s'allongeant sur son lit. Une boule d'angoisse restait dans son ventre, désagréable. Tout lui semblait irréaliste. Bon sang, elle avait de vrais pouvoirs ! Elle avait lancé un sort et il avait marché ! Peut-être cela n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais cela lui faisait peur. Et si elle était réellement une sorcière ? Que se passerait-il ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Après tout, que savait-elle des sorcières ? On avait tous une image fantasmée des sorcières, que faisait réellement une vraie sorcière ? Et ses dons ? Et s'ils amplifiaient encore avec le temps ? Elle risquait de faire des dégâts ailleurs, de blesser des gens… Pire, que diraient les gens ? Elle était suffisamment détestée comme cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus !

Rien que penser à son avenir chamboulé par cette effrayante nuit fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Non seulement elle ne savait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais en plus elle avait en bas un tueur en série dont les pensées étranges et malsaines échouaient dans son jeune esprit, un tueur ayant assassiné sauvagement une bonne dizaine de personnes, les ayant peut-être torturés… Qu'est-ce qui la retenait de contacter les autorités ? Bon, à part le fait qu'en laissant sa crise de panique déchainer son don, elle avait certainement cassé une nouvelle fois le téléphone. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à la police comment Viktor s'était retrouvé chez elle ? Non seulement ils ne la croiraient pas si elle parlait de sorcellerie, mais en plus ils risquaient de la prendre pour une folle et de la faire interner. Et enfin, Viktor lui ferait du mal. Elle était certaine qu'il se ficherait de se blesser lui-même si elle contactait les autorités, et merci, mais elle avait suffisamment peur de lui comme cela.

Comment devait-elle réagir quand elle savait qu'il devait probablement l'imaginer morte ? Qu'il prendrait certainement du plaisir à la violer, la torturer, la faire souffrir ? Elle avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de lui faire, et même la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas la tuer à cause du lien lui semblait mince. Et si cette protection se volatilisait à un moment ? Elle ne serait plus à l'abri, et elle ne voulait plus sentir la vie s'échapper d'elle, comme dans la forêt quelques heures plus tôt…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant sursauter et elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une tornade de cheveux décoiffés la plaqua contre le matelas, un couteau sous la gorge augmentant son rythme cardiaque sous l'effroi. Viktor siffla, les yeux pleins de furie mal contenue :

- Je te jure que c'est chiant. Alors soit t'arrêtes de me faire chier avec tes putains d'émotions de biche flippée tout de suite, soit oui, je te dépèce la peau, centimètre carré par centimètre carré. Ca va me faire un mal de chien mais merde, ça me procurera le même plaisir que lorsqu'on retire une croûte. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te faire taire définitivement, et c'est généralement ce qui arrive très vite aux gens qui me font chier. Alors tu peux pas savoir combien ça me frustre à mort de pas pouvoir t'enfoncer cette joulie lame dans le cœur. Pour la dernière fois, ferme-la. Arrête de m'envoyer tes putains d'émotions, j'en ai ras le cul.

Puis il se redressa, ignorant la panique qui venait à Nadya et lui tendit un cachet :

- Avale. Tout de suite.

Tremblante, Nadya obéit et but une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il lui dévissa. Puis il soupira :

- C'est un somnifère, trouvé dans ta pharmacie. Comme ça, tu vas dormir comme un bébé, et moi je vais enfin pouvoir roupiller sur un truc plus confortable qu'une racine d'arbre.

Des sensations de sols durs, de mal au dos et de courbature envahirent Nadya, venant du tueur en fuite. Puis Viktor fit taire ses souvenirs :

- Va falloir qu'on travaille sur la partie « envoi d'émotion », parce que ça va vite me faire chier. Et on ne me fait pas chier très longtemps. Dors, maintenant, et arrête de penser ! Tu me soûles !

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et partit. Nadya se rallongea, incitant silencieusement son cœur à ralentir et à taire sa peur et sa douleur. Ce fut difficile et, malgré son énervement et son angoisse, le somnifère agit rapidement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Nadya dormait à poings fermés sans se douter qu'en bas, sur le canapé couvert de sang, son âme-sœur avait lui aussi été happé par Morphée.

* * *

><p>Le réveil affichait midi quand Nadya rouvrit les yeux. L'esprit encore dans du coton à cause du produit ingéré la veille, la jeune fille eut du mal à se resituer. Puis la douleur se réveillant dans son bras et le cri de l'homme au rez-de-chaussée qui réagit à sa soudaine souffrance lui ramena tous ses souvenirs.<p>

L'Appel.

La marche.

La rencontre.

Le coup de feu.

… Le tueur.

Tout à fait réveillée, Nadya se redressa le plus vite qu'elle put, se précipitant en bas en espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que tout n'eut été qu'un cauchemar, même si son bras blessé lui hurlait le contraire. Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine, saisie de trouver Viktor, un ridicule chiffon rose lui maintenant les cheveux, des gants de caoutchouc verts pomme sur les mains et le tablier jaune de sa mère sur le corps, à quatre pattes en train de frotter le sol avec une éponge.

Un instant, elle se demanda ingénument qu'elle était la composition exacte des somnifères et s'il n'y avait pas un peu de drogue dedans. Comment faire le parallèle entre l'individu effrayant qui avait manqué de l'étrangler la veille et ce… cet homme tout à fait ridicule et banal ? Viktor surprit son fil de pensée et lui lança un regard noir :

- Tu penses encore une fois que j'ai l'air ridicule et je t'encule, c'est clair ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, où était passé le tueur ? Une légère flèche de folie effleura son esprit, preuve que le meurtrier était encore quelque part sous l'apparence normale et l'homme se justifia :

- Je pensais que j'allais pioncer jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles à cause du somnifère, mais apparemment notre lien est plus complexe que je ne le pensais. Je m'emmerdais ce matin, tu as pété ta télé hier soir, alors j'ai nettoyé. Tu avais l'air inquiète de l'état de ta cuisine, et comme j'avais pas envie que tu me soûles avec ton angoisse dès que tu aurais levé ton cul, bah j'ai nettoyé. Je m'y connais un peu en nettoyage du sang. Par contre, j'ai jeté un max de trucs totalement pulvérisés. Ton truc de télékinésie, c'est pas de la gnognotte. Et la plupart de vos appareils électroniques sont down.

… _On a une assurance pour ça. En période d'examens, je casse au minimum deux appareils…_

_**Tu m'étonnes. **_

La peur qu'il lui fasse du mal était toujours présente mais le voir ainsi, à genou sur le sol dans une tenue des plus…

_**Tu dis encore une fois ridicule et je…**_

… une tenue des plus originales, contrastant avec l'image qu'elle avait de la veille ainsi que l'entendre s'exprimer aussi calmement la rassuraient légèrement. Il était serein et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la frapper ou la tuer. Viktor leva alors les yeux au ciel, semblant se remémorer quelque chose :

- Au fait, j'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. Je te tailladais le ventre tandis que tu vomissais des nounours de guimauve bleus et tu avais les tripes vertes. Marrant, non ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas les tripes vertes, hein ? Nan, parce que j'ai pas encore tué de sorcière, alors j'avoue que je me pose pas mal de questions. Vous êtes différentes des humains ? Si je t'arrache un doigt, tu peux le faire repousser par magie ? Il faudra que je teste avant de te trancher la gorge… Ah oui, parce que j'ai décidé de te trancher la gorge. Simple et efficace. Après, je suis certain que je vais nous dégoter un petit film fantastique pour Unknown Movies, histoire que tu colles avec l'émission.

Nadya cligna des yeux.

Non, c'était bien le tueur de la veille, il n'y avait pas de doute. Inquiète, elle croisa son regard et il eut un rictus malin, une lueur amusée dansant avec la folie dans ses yeux.

_**T'inquiète, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Je te ferais rien tant qu'on aura ce fichu lien entre nous.**_

_Vous promettez ?_

_**Parce que tu veux que je promette ? Mais t'as quel âge ? Réponds pas, je sais quel âge tu as. D'accord, « je promets ». Contente ? Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais te sauter dessus ?**_

- Vous… Vous voulez me tuer. Je… Je trouve normal le fait d'avoir peur.

- Alors regarde bien la coupure que j'ai à la main. C'est la preuve que tant qu'on aura ce satané lien, je te ferai aucun mal. Mais rassure-toi. Ce n'est que partie remise.

… _Rassurant._

_**N'est-ce pas ?**_

Il était étrange et presque merveilleux de voir l'aisance avec laquelle ils s'étaient habitués à la conversation télépathique, jonglant entre la transmission de pensée et la parole. L'homme en cavale retourna à son astiquage de carrelage :

- Sinon, tu comptes prendre une douche ? C'est pas que tu pues, mais presque. Et j'ai l'impression de sentir ta crasse sur moi, c'est très désagréable.

- Je…

- On pourra réfléchir après à une solution pour se débarrasser du lien. Nan parce que c'est chiant le truc d'empathie et de pensées, là.

Quant à elle, le fait de se retrouver liée à un tueur en série fou ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Sentir en elle ses envies de meurtre et de torture était des plus désagréables et, quitte à être en danger après, elle préférait ne plus jamais ressentir sa colère ou ses pulsions malsaines. Viktor se redressa une nouvelle fois :

- Et sinon, pour la douche. Tu comptes faire comment ?

- …Hein ?

- Ton bras. Crois-moi, tu vas pas pouvoir le bouger avant quelque temps.

Nadya observa son membre blessé. Oui, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, ni à comment elle allait le justifier à ses parents. Viktor haussa les épaules avec un sourire un poil lubrique :

- J'veux bien t'aider pour la douche. T'es franchement pas sexy, mais j'ai pas baisé depuis un bon bout de temps, je peux me contenter d'un thon.

- … Que…

- Quoi ? Oui, j'aime bien baiser des vivantes, parfois. Ca a le mérite de bouger un peu plus que les cadavres.

Les yeux écarquillés, la lycéenne recula. Mais quel immonde… Et il disait ces paroles horribles avec un sourire. Enfin, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait touché la veille, qu'il l'avait vu en soutien-gorge… et qu'elle portait encore la même tenue. Nadya rougit :

- Je… Je… Non, je ne…

- En plus t'es vierge, c'est carrément la loose à ton âge. Moi je l'étais plus depuis mes dix ans ! ... Bon, pour ça j'ai du dire merci à tante Madeleine mais bon… Alors, besoin d'aide pour te laver ?

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et prit la fuite.

_Vous ne me toucherez pas !_

_**Si j'en ai envie, je le ferais. Mais c'est vrai que t'as un visage à faire débander un acteur porno.**_

… _Vous êtes horrible._

_**Et toi t'es chiante et moche. On doit vraiment être des âmes-sœurs, alors. Si tu cries à l'aide, je viendrais pas t'aider, souffre toute seule avec ton bras foutu.**_

_Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je l'ai toujours fait._

_**Oublis pas de fermer à clé. Il pourrait me venir l'envie subite d'aller me masturber dans ta salle de bain pendant que tu te laves.**_

Il entendit de la cuisine le déclic de la clé de la salle de bain et eut un petit rire, fier de lui comme un bambin après son premier vol de sucette. Puis il perdit son sourire.

Cette fille l'exaspérait. Elle était insipide, frêle et fragile, une brindille si facile à briser et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, sans ce fichu lien il aurait déjà soufflé la flamme de sa vie. Mais il lui fallait être patient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être patient. Enfin, pas pour les bonnes choses. Mais il savait que si elle continuait à être aussi pénible, il n'allait pas tenir et la blesser. La tuer, oh non. Mais lui faire du mal, quitte à se faire mal lui-même. Qu'importe qu'elle soit « son âme-sœur », elle n'était rien pour lui. Rien qu'un autre jouet qu'il avait hâte de casser.

Nadya revint rapidement de sa douche, propre et avec un simple tee-shirt posé sur le corps, n'ayant pas pu bouger son bras endolori pour l'enfiler totalement. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver comment se laver, mais y était parvenu, et sans aide. Viktor était en train de s'attaquer au canapé, frottant le cuir vigoureusement. La métisse posa sur la table basse le grimoire brun, s'assit dans un fauteuil et sortit la pierre de lune de sa poche, jouant avec. L'avoir dans sa main la rassurait et l'homme désigna le livre avec curiosité :

- C'est quoi ?

- Le livre avec lequel j'ai… j'ai lancé le sort.

- Vraiment ?

Il se débarrassa de ses gants et ouvrit l'ouvrage… avant de la fusiller du regard :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est vide ton bouquin !

- … On ne peut le lire qu'avec les rayons de la Lune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Hum… La Lune, c'est pas un astre féminin ou un truc comme ça ? Et que c'est pour ça qu'on l'associe à la sorcellerie, comme c'est censé être un « art féminin » ?

Nadya le regarda étrangement. Viktor répondit à sa surprise :

- Je découpe des gens, ok. Mais j'en suis pas totalement con pour autant, hein. Faut en avoir dans la tête pour planquer les corps, après. Faut que je te montre Unknown Movies, toi. Elle est cool mon émission.

Comme il sentait la jeune fille un poil curieuse, le tueur lui envoya plusieurs souvenirs de ses tournages. Elle blanchit et détourna le regard.

_Vous avez filmé leurs morts…_

_**C'est de l'art, tu sais. Et puis, il faut bien ça pour le cinéma.**_

- L'émission est sur le Deep Web. Je te montrerais, à l'occasion.

- … Non merci. Je… Je n'ai pas envie de voir des gens mourir.

- C'est fun.

- Et puis, je ne peux pas m'approcher d'un ordinateur allumé. Ou il lui arrive ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

- Il explose ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Et ça fait ça avec tous les appareils électriques ?

- Oui.

- Le grille-pain ? Le sèche-cheveux ? Mince, même la télé, ou un lecteur DVD ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça veut dire… Bordel, ça veut dire que t'as jamais vu un film de ta vie ?

- Non…

- Et si je te dis « I'll be back », ça te dit rien ? Tu as entendu parler de la DeLorean ? De « sa vision est basée sur le mouvement » ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il en laissa tomber son éponge, toute pensée meurtrière oubliée dans sa surprise :

- Merde alors… Putain, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Tu dois pas avoir le quart des références de notre société, alors.

- Je… je ne suis pas souvent avec des gens. Ils… Ils me trouvent bizarre.

- En même temps, si tu leur exploses des verres à la tronche… Mais comment tu fais pour vivre sans voir de films ?

- Je lis ?

- … Ouais, c'est mignon les livres, mais ça vaut pas un bon film, bien réalisé, avec des personnages profonds, un scénario tellement bien mené que le dénouement logique nous cloue sur place et avec un fond d'histoire…

Nadya se sentit à son tour surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de passion autour du cinéma venant de cet homme. Voir cette lueur de joie quand il parlait de film, c'en était presque…

Viktor s'interrompit dans sa diatribe, stupéfait par les sentiments de son âme-sœur. Elle venait vraiment de le trouver… agréable ? Il cacha du mieux qu'il put au fond de lui-même les sentiments étranges qui gonflaient en lui face à ces soudaines pensées et lui envoya l'image d'un homme décapité, se reprenant :

- De toutes les façons, les dernières personnes à avoir vu un film avec moi ont fini comme ça.

Il eut la joie de la voir sursauter et de sentir son dégoût effacer toute pensée gentille qu'elle avait pu avoir sur lui.

Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais c'était là la réaction habituelle des gens face à lui. Des réactions auxquelles il était habitué. Parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer d'autres sentiments, il n'avait jamais su. Enfin, il continua, désignant le livre :

- Et donc ? On fait comment pour le lire ton truc ? On doit attendre ce soir ? Et si jamais on a pas de rayons de lune ? S'il y a des nuages ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Je… le soir où je l'ai lu, il y avait un clair de lune…

- Fait chier… C'est sympa en théorie les trucs de sorcières, mais c'est franchement relou en pratique. Comme toutes les femmes, quoi. La dernière que j'ai croisée était chiante, mais chiante ! Par contre, elle avait de ses seins… Eh !

_**Tu m'écoutes ?**_

Nadya ne lui répondit pas, plongée dans ses réflexions en faisant tourner la pierre de lune entre ses doigts. Un détail lui échappait, qu'avait-elle lu à propos des propriétés de cette pierre ? Elle pouvait aider à catalyser les pouvoirs des sorcières, les apaisait…

_Et quoi d'autre ? Il y avait autre chose !_

Viktor se tut et se mit à suivre intensément son fil de pensée. Cette fille était loin d'être une idiote, une fois calme. Il attendit donc en silence qu'elle fasse le tour de ses souvenirs floutés par l'Appel et la frayeur intense qu'elle avait eu la veille, cherchant même avec elle de bonne grâce puisque l'information qu'elle cherchait semblait pouvoir les aider à avancer dans leur quête de destruction du lien. Et plus vite cela irait, mieux ce serait pour lui.

La réminiscence de la jeune fille fit exploser une légère pointe de joie qui les traversa tous deux :

- Elle emmagasine les rayons lunaires ! Je la gardais posée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, elle a du absorber les rayons de lune !

- Et si elle emmagasine, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'émettre ?

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. L'une assise, l'autre debout de l'autre côté de la table basse, ils n'étaient plus en l'instant même un tueur et sa victime. Que de différence avec la veille, où la colère ne quittait pas l'homme et où la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres…

Nadya restait néanmoins sur ses gardes et détourna vite le regard :

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire. Le sort… C'était par accident. Même si j'avais vraiment souhaité qu'il fonctionne, jamais il n'aurait dû…

- Sauf que ça a marché. La preuve, je suis là. Ca me fait chier, mais je suis là. Et si tu te concentrais ?

Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Il allait s'énerver, lui hurler dessus, lui faire peur, peut-être encore la frapper ou la blesser… Viktor soupira :

- On cause depuis que t'es levée et j'ai encore rien fait. Alors essaye de faire marcher ce truc. Je resterai calme.

_**Tout du moins, je ne te frapperai pas trop fort. Surtout si tu me fais confiance.**_

…

_**On est dans le même bateau. **_

La lycéenne souffla longuement et se concentra sur la pierre, lui demandant silencieusement de s'illuminer. Rien ne se passa, et ce pendant de longues minutes où Nadya sentit le découragement l'envahir en même temps que la peur des représailles augmentait. Viktor bougea alors. Il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se tendit.

Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent en elle, la douleur explosant dans ses nerfs, l'odeur atroce de son sang, l'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac et faisant remonter sa bile… Qu'allait-il lui faire si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Qu'allait-il… ?

L'image de la main de Viktor posée simplement sur elle s'imposa dans son esprit.

_**Tu vois, je ne fais rien. Je veux que tu te concentres et que tu nous allumes cette lampe-torche. Concentre-toi. **_

Elle le sentait, il muselait son impatience du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle ne se répercute pas sur elle. L'angoisse d'être blessée ne la quitta pas, mais la jeune fille réussit à suffisamment se concentrer sur une unique pensée pour l'oublier légèrement.

_Illumine-toi. Illumine-toi. Illumine-toi. Illumine…_

Sans crier gare, la pierre se mit à irradier d'une lumière blanche et pure qui les éblouit. Une exclamation d'enthousiasme retentit dans leurs esprits et la voix de Viktor prit de l'empressement :

- Essaye de faire converger les rayons. On va lire ce putain de livre et se débarrasser de ce fichu lien en moins de deux !

Toujours aussi concentrée, Nadya obéit et très vite, un faisceau lumineux toucha les pages du livre et fit apparaître les mots. Mais la joie d'avoir réussi fut de courte durée :

- Mais… Cela va me prendre des heures de lire comme ça…

Viktor se sentit lui aussi déçu, constatant que le faisceau ne faisait apparaître qu'un mot ou deux :

- Putain… Ca veut dire qu'on va vraiment devoir attendre la nuit pour le lire ? Tu peux pas agrandir ce truc ?

- Non. Et…

L'homme soutint par instinct la métisse qui tangua, la pierre perdant son éclat. La tête lui tournant, Nadya siffla :

- Ma tête…

- Merci, je le sens aussi. Bon… Ca veut dire que ça va prendre un bout de temps donc, hein ?

- Apparemment.

- Je suis plus à ça près. Il y a des animaux dans le quartier ? Je vais aller les éventrer pour me calmer.

Elle préféra ne pas revenir sur cette phrase, tentant d'éviter les images atroces qu'il imaginait.

_**Et sinon, je crèche où ?**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Le temps que tu trouves la solution pour détruire le lien, je crèche où ? T'as une chambre d'ami ?**_

_Non, on… Mince, les parents !_

Avec tout cela, Nadya commençait à oublier que ses parents rentraient le lendemain soir ! Comment leur expliquer la présence de Viktor ? Jamais son père n'allait accepter qu'un étranger vive chez eux, surtout un homme aussi étrange et…

_Il sait que vous êtes un tueur. Il appellera la police dès qu'il vous verra._

_**Ah, pour ça j'ai la solution. J'ai vu que vous aviez une scie sauteuse en bas, je suis certain que ton père aura du mal à appeler sans ses mains.**_

- No-Non… S'il vous plait, ne leur faites pas de mal… Je… S'il vous plait…

Nadya s'était retournée pour le supplier du regard. La main sur son épaule se renforça, la pinçant :

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'eux. Tu crains qu'ils reviennent. Tu…

Le tueur plongea dans l'esprit de son âme-sœur, analysant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ses parents, observant le mélange d'amour et d'angoisse entremêlés les concernant. Nadya le repoussa avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop profondément en elle et resta interdite devant les émotions étranges émanant de Viktor qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle ressentit que ces émotions étaient liées à la famille de l'adulte, et qu'étonnamment … Elles étaient similaires aux siennes. Il revint à lui, les yeux un peu déboussolés :

- Tu ne veux pas que je les tue. C'est… C'est complètement stupide… Ils vont te… te détruire et… bon, d'accord, je leur fais rien… Alors je vais dormir où ? T'attends pas à ce que je dorme dehors comme un chien, hein ! Et ta cave est dégueu, jamais je…

- Il… Il y a la maison abandonnée, au bout de la rue.

- Ah ?

- Elle appartenait à une vieille dame qui est morte il y a huit ans… A l'époque, les enfants de primaire disaient que c'était de ma faute… Elle vivait seule, n'avait pas d'enfant… La maison a été abandonnée. Personne n'a osé la racheter, et le maire préfère construire des immeubles vétustes peu chers plutôt que de reconstruire un pavillon pour pouvoir le louer…

- Personne n'y rentre ?

- Non, sauf à Halloween, les gens la pensent hantée. Le but pour les collégiens, c'est d'y passer la nuit.

Elle-même avait tenté le défi, tout à fait involontairement. Les caïds de l'époque lui avait volé son cartable, l'avait attirée dans la maison et avait réussi à l'y attacher. Nadya avait mis trois bonnes heures à détacher ses poignets, retrouver ses affaires éparpillées dans la maison et, outre la correction intense qu'elle avait reçu pour son retard, ces trois heures passées dans la bicoque avaient été les pires de sa vie niveau angoisse et peur.

Quoique, elles venaient d'être détrônées par la veille.

Viktor hocha la tête :

- Mouis, ça m'a l'air bien comme endroit. C'est bien isolé ?

- Il doit y avoir une ou deux fenêtres brisées…

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité ni d'eau ?

- Non.

- Je vais pas cracher dans la soupe. Et puis, ça peut faire un super décor pour Unknown Movies si je m'éternise dans le coin. Ouais, j'aime bien l'idée. Par contre, il va me falloir deux-trois trucs.

Nadya pencha la tête. L'homme commença sa liste, comptant sur ses doigts :

- Au moins un matelas et des couvertures, un oreiller, de l'eau, de la nourriture, une caméra et un trépied, un écran, un lecteur DVD, des rallonges pour l'électricité, une pelle, des sacs poubelles, divers couteaux, de la corde... Peut-être des pinces ? Ensuite…

- Je… Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout et…

- … Tu vas me dire que t'as pas de fric ? Fous-toi de moi, t'as vu ta baraque ?

- Mais…

- Écoute, soit tu me trouves tout ce que je veux, soit je dévisse la tête de ta mère et je la vide à la petite cuillère, clair ?

- … Papa cache de l'argent dans leur chambre, sous l'armoire. Comme maman a tendance à le dépenser pour des affaires ou pour décorer la maison pour impressionner les collègues de papa quand ils viennent dîner ou ses amies de ses cours de yoga, papa met de côté de l'argent pour lui.

- Intéressant. Tu saurais combien il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup, je pense.

- Parfait. Tu vas prendre cet argent et tu vas aller m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Mais…

Indiquer à Viktor où se trouvaient les économies de son père était une chose. Les voler elle-même en était une autre. Elle savait que si jamais son père s'en rendait compte, il la corrigerait. Et même, rien que le fait de voler de l'argent la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était mal, et elle n'était pas méchante. Même si elle était visiblement une sorcière, elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à faire une mauvaise action.

_**Tête. Cuillère. En prime, je le fais sous tes yeux. **_

…_S'il vous plait… Pourquoi…Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? Je… Je n'ai pas envie de…_

_**Ma tête est affichée partout. Tu me vois, là tout de suite, dans une épicerie ? Je suis recherché, je te rappelle.**_

Oui, son bras s'en souvenait. Alors Nadya accepta sous la menace. Le cœur lourd, la jeune fille alla chercher le sac caché sous l'armoire, découvert par accident des années plus tôt quand elle surprit son père en train de le ranger discrètement. Elle en sortit le sympathique tas de billets de toutes les couleurs et les amena à Viktor qui siffla devant la somme :

- Il s'emmerde vraiment pas, ton père. Bon, je t'ai fait une liste. Essaye de tout ramener. Les trucs les plus gros, fais-les livrer ici.

- Mes parents vont s'en rendre compte. Ma mère ne travaille pas et…

- Et je me démerderais pour les réceptionner sans qu'elle ne les voie. Surtout que je ne demande que deux gros trucs, le reste tu peux le prendre en une fois.

Nadya parcourut la liste des yeux.

_Je ne pourrais pas. Ce sera trop lourd._

_**En deux fois, alors. Prends ce que tu peux aujourd'hui, le reste demain. Mais je veux tout dans la semaine.**_

…_Très bien._

Et ce fut avec le cœur lourd et la culpabilité la rendant nauséeuse qu'elle se mit en route, un manteau sur le dos et trainant son gros sac de course à roulette.

Dans sa tête, le ricanement sadique de Viktor fier de la pervertir résonnait…

* * *

><p>La maison délabrée ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Toute en bois clair, elle rappelait ces vieilles maisons datant du siècle dernier. Elle possédait un étage et trois pièces en bas, un salon plutôt spacieux, ce qui avait été une salle de bain à l'ancienne et les restes d'une cuisine. En haut figuraient deux pièces, certainement la chambre de la propriétaire et un débarras empli de vieux objets usés et quelque peu effrayants pour un œil autre que celui d'un tueur en cavale, comme la collection de poupées en porcelaine dont les habits s'abîmaient ou ce cheval en bois à bascule qui s'agitait sous le vent venant de la fenêtre brisée.<p>

Après avoir rangé les quelques courses ramenées dans la cuisine, Viktor hocha la tête, content :

- Sympa l'ambiance. J'aime bien. Un cadre parfait pour un film d'horreur. Les toiles d'araignées ça fait cool, franchement… C'est vraiment un super décor pour Unknown Movies. Et dire que ma cave me manquait. Je vais peut-être m'installer ici, après. Les couillons de la police me recherchent sur Lyon, de toutes façons, le temps qu'ils arrivent ici…

Nadya, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large, les yeux parcourant les moindres recoins d'ombre. Elle était une sorcière… qu'est-ce qui empêchaient les fantômes d'exister, après tout ? Viktor sentit son malaise et se tourna vers elle, souriant d'un air mauvais :

- Tu sais, dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas vraiment les fantômes que tu dois craindre quand je suis là.

- Vous… Vous avez promis…

- Ca va, je plaisante. Pète un coup, tu m'agaces avec ton angoisse. Et le reste des trucs, tu vas les prendre demain ?

- Ou-oui. Comment vous allez avoir de l'électricité ?

- Je vais la piquer au voisin. Mon… mon grand-frère s'y connaissait en électricité, il m'a appris à la détourner. On a jamais été une famille de saints.

La jeune fille s'arrêta une seconde sur la note mélancolique transpirant de ses paroles. Elle tenta d'en savoir plus mais fut violemment repoussée.

_**Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, la noire !**_

… _Désolée._

- Et le matelas ? L'écran ?

- Ils arrivent dans la semaine. Je leur ai indiqué les jours où ma mère n'est pas là.

- Ok, tu sécheras pour les réceptionner alors.

- Mais, je…

- Ta gueule. Tu la fermes et tu obéis.

Nadya se tut. Le tueur eut un rictus devant sa soumission presque révoltante :

- Si je te dis « suce », tu le fais ?

Elle eut au moins le bon goût de relever un regard paniqué et écœuré vers lui.

_**Mon dieu ce que tu es agaçante. Tu peux avoir des couilles, même pour une fille ? Je déteste les loosers comme toi, t'es qu'une petite merde. Etre l'âme-sœur d'une fille aussi dégueulasse ? La honte.**_

Se faire insulter par ses camarades, elle en avait l'habitude. Entendre sa mère marmonner que de toute façon, elle ne servait à rien ne lui faisait presque plus rien. Voir les regards pleins de haine que lui envoyait son père, elle avait appris à l'ignorer. Mais étrangement, entendre ces paroles de son âme-sœur lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

Viktor était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Exit la douceur, la compréhension et les sourires qu'elle avait souhaité. Si la moitié de son âme la détestait, que lui restait-il ? N'en pouvant plus de la sentir se morfondre, l'adulte la congédia méchamment :

- Barre-toi, maintenant. Je veux plus voir ta face. T'as intérêt à trouver rapidement une solution pour nous délier. Entre temps, on évite le contact. Allez, dégage !

La lycéenne fit demi-tour et partit. Viktor la sentit s'éloigner, et soupira, murant ses propres émotions pour les lui cacher.

Quelle était cette sensation déplaisante de lourdeur sur son cœur ? Pourquoi venait-il de faire la parallèle entre eux et la relation qu'il avait eu avec son grand-frère, qui l'abreuvait autrefois d'insultes pour le faire devenir fort ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait oublier que cet après-midi de calme lui avait fait du bien. Il devait oublier qu'interrompre sa fuite un instant le relaxait. Il devait oublier que ne plus penser constamment à comment tuer efficacement des gens le détendait. Il devait oublier…

Il devait oublier que Nadya était son âme-sœur. Elle n'était personne, rien qu'un autre cadavre allongeant sa liste. Bientôt, sa vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Il allait en profiter pour se ressourcer un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Long, n'est-ce pas? J'adore les histoires avec de l'empathie et de la télépathie, c'est tellement sympa à lire... et tellement prise de tête à écrire. Voilà, on rentre dans un peu un quart plus glauque que le chapitre précédent, même si je reste extrêmement soft. Nadya va en baver avec Viktor, je vous le dis. Décrire la peur de Nadya sans être trop redondante a été aussi une grosse épreuve, heureusement qu'elle va prendre du poil de la bête dans les prochains chapitres.<strong>

**PS: les quelques propos racistes proférés dans ce chapitre sont attribués au personnage du Tueur et ne reflètent en rien mes convictions.**

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de Syndromes, je vous fais pleins de bisous!**


	3. Notre douleur

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Eh, je poste l'après-midi et non le soir, cool, non?**

**... Tout le monde s'en fiche, hein?**

**Pas grave! Je suis contente de vous amener ce troisième chapitre, tout aussi long (miam!) que le dernier, avec un peu plus d'action.**

**Reviews:**

**Myastiriana: vraiment merci pour ton commentaire, il fait chaud au cœur ^^ Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant!**

**Keiry95: J'avoue avoir trouvé aussi le deuxième chapitre un peu redondant, mais j'avais besoin de vraiment installer les personnages, de bien montrer que leur relation ne débute pas sur des chapeaux de roues. Quant au côté psycho du Tueur, c'est un running gag d'Unknown Movies, et je trouve ce trait de caractère assez sympa pour tirer des légers traits d'humour. **

**Nagetive: Merci merci pour ton commentaire ^^ J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour rendre le Tueur classe, parce que je lui trouve moi-même beaucoup de charisme dans sa folie, et je suis contente que ce soit passé au travers du récit. Inthepanda n'a pas encore lu Bloodlink (malgré un harcèlement de Nigami -que je remercie, soit-dit en passant) mais quand je l'ai rencontré sur Paris en janvier, j'avais mon chapitrage sur moi, et je me suis dit que ce serait cool qu'il le lise voire me corrige au besoin - l'auteur très inquiète. J'en profite pour te dire que j'avais franchement ADORE Game on, cette fic est magique.**

* * *

><p>- Où étais-tu, Nadya ?<p>

La joue encore brûlante de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère siffla une nouvelle fois, tremblante de colère :

- J'ai dit : où étais-tu ? Réponds !

- … De… Dehors…

- Mais c'est que tu te fiches de moi, en plus ?

Une seconde gifle fut donnée les larmes se mirent véritablement à couler. Nadya ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle avait passé près d'une heure ce soir à l'épicerie la plus proche, qu'elle avait trainé de son bras valide son sac de course lourd jusqu'à la vieille maison de la rue et que le tueur en série psychopathe qui y résidait pour l'instant, avait tout réceptionné avant de l'envoyer paître avec un vocabulaire des plus soignés.

« Je veux plus voir ta sale gueule », qu'il avait dit.

Et cette phrase n'aurait pas eu tout son effet sans la myriade d'émotions négatives qu'il lui avait envoyé en même temps.

Ah, quelle belle bêtise n'avait-elle pas fait en ouvrant le grimoire de son arrière-grand-mère… Désormais liée par la magie, puisqu'elle semblait être elle-même une sorcière, à un homme aussi dérangé qui ne rêvait que de la dépecer vivante, Nadya se rendait compte que le destin n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir la vie. Et, comble de malheur, son âme-jumelle censée la compléter n'était pas plus digne de confiance qu'un tigre du Bengale.

Bien qu'elle se doute qu'un tigre soit même plus digne de confiance que Viktor…

En ce moment, elle affrontait ses parents, qui venaient de rentrer de leur montée à la capitale et sa mère avait visiblement remarqué les traces de la crise de panique qu'elle avait eue pendant le week-end, même si Viktor s'était étrangement démené pour tout camoufler. Et l'adulte ne semblait pas heureuse du tout :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ce week-end ? Notre vaisselle ? Les pots de fleurs ? Le mobilier ? Bon sang, les appareils ! Tout est fichu ! Réponds-moi ! Et ton bras ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait, petite empotée ?

- Je… Je… Je suis tombée dans l'es… l'escalier. J'ai gli…glissé et la douleur… Elle a déclenché une crise…

- Mais tu n'es qu'une stupide gamine ! Tu crois qu'on a autant d'argent qu'on veut pour tout racheter ! J'ai ma réunion du club de jardinage dans trois jours ! Et il faut que la maison soit parfaite ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de tout racheter à chacune de tes crises ?

Nadya baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle contrôlait ses dons et qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. La voix de son père retentit alors, lasse tandis qu'il lisait son journal :

- Fiche-lui la paix, Shana. Ce ne sont que des biens matériels, et on a largement de quoi en reprendre. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne situation pour ça. Et puis, si t'avais pas pris trois robes haute-couture, six parfums et des bijoux sur Paris, on aurait pu aller ce soir tout reprendre.

- Oh, tais-toi un peu. T'étais content que j'aie dragué, grâce à cette robe, le PDG de cette entreprise qui ne voulait pas signer avec toi ! Il a fini par signer, non ?

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, va jusqu'au bout la prochaine fois. Comme ça, tu auras vraiment l'air d'une prostituée.

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Je me le permets tout seul. Madame se paie des goûts de luxe et bave allègrement devant les millionnaires présents à la soirée sans honte et sous le nez de son mari. Merci pour la réputation de cocu que tu m'as donnée.

- En même temps, si tu assurais un peu mieux au lit…

- Pas facile de savoir avec toi, tu passes ton temps à simuler alors que t'es incapable d'avoir un orgasme. Je plains son futur mec si ta gosse est comme toi. Maintenant, arrête de la frapper. Ce n'était visiblement pas de sa faute.

Madame Trenn leva fièrement la tête et monta bruyamment à l'étage pour montrer son mécontentement. Nadya renifla puis se tourna vers son père qui n'avait pas décollé de son journal, plus que surprise de le voir prendre sa défense :

- Mer-Merci…

- C'est pas pour toi que j'ai dit ça, ta mère me faisait chier. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton bras ?

- Je… J'ai…

- Tu as glissé dans les escaliers. Prends-moi pour un abruti, Nadya.

La lycéenne baissa de nouveau le regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père soupira :

- Avoir une telle victime pour fille… Tu es allée à la clinique ?

- Non…

- Bien. Pas de frais médicaux à payer et pas d'enquête, tu as au moins eu un bon réflexe. La prochaine fois, t'essaieras de te défendre quand ils voudront te massacrer, histoire qu'on ne dise pas que ma fille est une demeurée. Par contre, tu te débrouilles toute seule avec ça. Et je ne veux rien entendre.

- Oui, papa.

- Oh, et ton argent de poche va rembourser tous tes dégâts.

Ce qui signifiait plus de livres pendant au moins trois ans. Mais elle ne put que baisser la tête :

- Oui, papa.

- Monte dans ta chambre maintenant. Je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un.

Nadya soupira légèrement en retrouvant sa chambre. Son père lui avait lui-même trouvé une excuse pour son bras en écharpe, pensant qu'elle avait été la cible d'une attaque le vendredi. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à chercher plus longtemps une justification à son étrange blessure. Mais… tant pis ? Voir la nonchalance avec laquelle il l'avait traité lui fit mal au cœur. Mince, même Viktor avait été plus « gentil » avec elle, étant pourtant l'auteur de la blessure. Un instant, la jeune fille eut la vision d'un Viktor la protégeant de son père, le visage révulsé de colère. Mais elle secoua vite la tête pour éloigner ce fantasme : c'était là une chose qui ne pourrait avoir lieu.

Elle avait aussi furieusement ressenti l'envie de dire la vérité à son père, rien que pour voir comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'elle s'était faite tirée dessus et que le tueur qui terrorisait Lyon depuis un certain temps n'avait pas réussi à la tuer.

En un sens, combien pouvait dire lui avoir échappé ? Trop peu, avait-elle pu en déduire des minces souvenirs qu'il avait bien voulu partager avec elle. Elle avait eu de la chance, elle en était consciente. Sans le sort, sans le lien, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il était. Mais sans le lien, jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré, aussi.

S'allongeant doucement dans son lit, Nadya soupira une nouvelle fois. A un pâté de maison, le lien semblait plus ténu. Elle ne recevait plus les émotions disparates du tueur, seules quelques piques survenaient de temps à autre et avec de la concentration, elle pouvait les ignorer. Certainement que l'inverse s'effectuait aussi, à son plus grand bonheur. Au moins, loin de lui, il n'avait pas accès à son intimité spirituelle comme bon lui semblait. Et pourtant, elle ressentait leur lien. Elle sentait qu'au bout d'un fil invisible battait un autre cœur, vivait un autre être. Une sensation de complémentarité l'emplissait étrangement. Elle devrait normalement se réjouir d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur, pas la craindre.

Et pourtant… Encore une fois, la réalité écrasait les espoirs qu'elle avait. Elle avait imaginé un être doux, gentil et compréhensif qui saurait tout d'elle et la soutiendrait de toutes ses forces… pas un monstre violent et sanguinaire qui l'avait étranglée et lui avait tiré dessus. Et pourtant… Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer Viktor à terre dans sa tenue des plus ridicules jouant les Cendrillon modernes, ou même la douceur avec laquelle il avait traité son bras. Pourrait-elle oublier le meurtrier sous ses traits doux et débonnaires ? Pourquoi les humains les plus psychopathes se cachaient-ils sous des visages normaux ? Dans les livres, les méchants portaient du noir, du maquillage sombre autours des yeux et leur cape sombre claquait dans le vent tandis qu'ils éclataient d'un rire démoniaque.

Viktor semblait à l'opposé de l'image qu'elle se faisait des « méchants ». Et si elle n'avait pas senti ses pensées, s'il n'avait pas fait ressortir son aura de prédateur, elle n'aurait jamais su qui il était réellement. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il tuait ? La police ignorait tout de ses méthodes, de ses raisons. Mettait-il les gens en confiance avant de les éventrer sauvagement ? Pourquoi tuait-il, tout simplement ? Il avait parlé d'une émission sur Internet, mais justifiait-elle les meurtres ? Nadya n'aimait pas les gens, sans être pour autant misanthrope. Mais son don hors de contrôle la forçait à une distance qui n'aidait en rien ses relations sociales et l'attitude des autres vis-à-vis d'elle la confortait dans son sens. Or jamais elle n'avait eu de pensée aussi meurtrière ou d'envie de meurtre envers ses semblables ! Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et elle n'excluait pas l'espoir et l'envie d'être un jour aimée et appréciée par un tiers.

Qui ne serait définitivement pas son âme-sœur, dommage.

Sa main valide fouilla sa table de chevet pour attraper la pierre de Lune par réflexe. La sentir contre sa peau l'apaisait et, chose étrange, elle sentait une chaleur agréable émaner de l'objet à son contact. C'était reposant et cela l'aidait à se concentrer pour réfléchir. Surtout que Viktor avait été très clair : il désirait qu'elle trouve au plus vite un moyen de les délier pour non seulement enfin la tuer –ce qui ne l'enchantait pas tellement- mais surtout pour pouvoir repartir en cavale tranquillement sans ressentir les émotions d'un tiers. Et de toutes façons, elle aussi avait hâte de ne plus le sentir dans son esprit. Ses rêves étaient altérés par les troubles émotionnels du fuyard, et il était tout de même désagréable avec elle. Elle n'était pas masochiste au point de vouloir rester aux côtés d'un homme la haïssant, même s'il était son âme-sœur.

Ses yeux repérèrent du mouvement à sa droite ; à force de se concentrer pour penser rationnellement à sa situation, son réveil s'était mis à léviter légèrement. D'abord surprise, elle se redressa et l'objet s'éleva plus franchement sous la dose d'adrénaline qu'elle reçut avec le stress, avant de redescendre doucement se poser quand elle le lui demanda silencieusement. La jeune fille resta un instant dans l'étonnement le plus total avant de se rallonger.

_« Osef », comme aurait dit Viktor._

Dans son intérêt, elle devait vite s'habituer aux nouvelles capacités de son don. En un sens, découvrir qu'elle était certainement une sorcière lui avait envoyé des petits papillons dans le ventre, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle partie d'elle-même. Mais en contrepartie, c'était assez angoissant. Qu'allait-il se passer, pour l'instant ? De ce qu'elle se souvenait, elle pouvait s'aider de la pierre de Lune et surtout, Viktor lui avait prouvé qu'en se concentrant et en se calmant, elle pouvait maitriser son don éveillé. Ce qui était rassurant.

Ce qui était moins rassurant, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment de la maîtrise. Mais malheureusement, elle ne le saurait qu'en s'entrainant. Ce qu'elle comptait faire le plus discrètement possible, il devait bien avoir des exercices pour sorcière débutante dans ses livres, non ?

Grimaçant sous les élancements venant de son bras et de sa joue, Nadya s'assit dans son lit et tira son sac de cours vers elle. En attendant de s'entrainer à chevaucher un balai ou de se faire abattre par un fou, elle avait le baccalauréat à réviser.

Elle ne descendit pas manger, sa mère devait encore lui en vouloir et dîner en sentant sa colère l'inquiéterait suffisamment pour laisser à ses pouvoirs une porte pour s'exprimer et, après avoir relu ses différents cours et effectué ses exercices de physique, la lycéenne se coucha et se posa ingénument une question.

… _Viktor ?_

_**Putain, quoi ?**_

… _Bonne nuit ?_

_**Ta gueule. **_

Réponse obtenue : elle pouvait communiquer télépathiquement avec son âme-sœur, même avec autant de distance entre eux.

Et même loin d'elle, Viktor restait aussi désagréable.

Deux jours plus tard, trois ampoules du lycée grillées et six bousculades touchant « par inadvertance, t'as qu'à pas être dans le chemin la rebeu » son bras, Nadya rentrait chez elle avec un magazine sur le jardinage maladroitement lu en route. Elle avait passé une demi-heure à chercher dans les rayons des informations sur le cycle de la lune. Puis elle s'était renseignée sur la météo, cherchant les jours où la Lune était visible, même partiellement. Elle espérait bientôt pouvoir effectuer ses recherches et tentait de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sort de lien.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer, son bras la picotant légèrement depuis deux jours. Une fois son sac posé dans le salon, elle commença à ouvrir son magazine à la page parlant de la lune et… Une main l'empoigna soudainement, la tira avec violence dans l'escalier et la précipita dans sa chambre. Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre son père qu'elle fut jetée violemment sur son lit et s'écria de douleur en atterrissant sur son bras alité. Une autre douleur lui traversa momentanément les mains elle sut que Viktor venait de se brûler avec du café.

_**Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Eh, Nadya !**_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés de terreur en voyant son père se redresser de toute sa hauteur, manifestement fou de rage :

- OÙ IL EST ? OÙ T'AS MIS MON ARGENT ?

L'épée de Damoclès venait tomber, son père avait découvert son vol. Nadya se mit à trembler, connaissant la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pas se justifier et les souvenirs de ses dernières corrections lui vrillèrent la tête. L'homme continua :

- JE SAIS QUE C'EST PAS TA MÈRE ! TU ES LA SEULE À M'AVOIR VU LE RANGER !

Ainsi il savait qu'elle l'avait vu il y avait des années ? Elle se mit à pleurer franchement :

- Je… Je suis…

- TAIS-TOI ! OÙ IL EST ?

- J'ai… Je l'ai uti…

- …

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire que si elle avait volé cet argent, c'était pour le protéger ? Viktor l'aurait tué ou tout du moins séquestré s'il l'avait rencontré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. En un premier temps, jamais son père ne la croirait. Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, ce qui se passait toujours quand elle désobéissait. Le chef de maison semblait l'avoir pardonnée de sa crise, probablement parce que cela ennuyait fortement sa femme, mais puisqu'elle avait touché à ses affaires personnelles… Le goût de la honte et de la culpabilité lui asséchaient la gorge, Nadya ne pouvait que s'excuser. Viktor l'y avait obligé, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Dressée depuis des années aux corrections de son père, elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit la boucle de la ceinture de l'adulte être retirée. Il la poussa sur le ventre et elle se laissa faire, tétanisée.

_**Nadya ! Nadya, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Putain, je croyais… **_

Le premier coup claqué sur son dos lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et la fit crier, interrompant Viktor. Le second fut plus douloureux encore. Le troisième la griffa. Le quatrième claqua sur ses reins. Le cinquième lui arracha certainement de la peau, le sixième…

Prostrée sur son lit, Nadya accusa chaque coup, la punition se gravant dans sa chair tandis qu'elle poussait des râles rauques de douleur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ces nouvelles cicatrices sanguinolentes s'ajouteraient aux anciennes. Mais à chaque fois, elle espérait que ce serait la dernière, s'appliquant par la suite à être une enfant modèle et modérée. Ces sanctions extrêmes n'arrivaient heureusement pas très souvent, de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait et gagnait en maturité. Mais tandis qu'elles s'espaçaient, elles gagnaient néanmoins en force et douleur.

Mais cette tourmente, n'importe qui pouvait s'y faire. Le fait qu'elle soit infligée par son père, une personne en qui elle était censée avoir confiance la détruisait psychologiquement. Elle aimait son père, il était son géniteur et elle rêvait de pouvoir, comme dans les livres qu'elle aimait, partager avec lui de l'affection. Mais à chaque année qui passait, à chacune de ces punitions intenses, les doutes grandissaient et une incertitude s'installait en elle. Elle était désormais persuadée que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et, sans ancrage auquel se raccrocher, elle perdait pied.

Sept maisons plus loin, Viktor souffrait lui aussi. Il descendait l'escalier, un café à la main après avoir organisé la pièce du dessus pour un éventuel Unknown Movies quand la première douleur l'avait traversé, le faisant rater une marche : son café se répandit et brûla ses mains. Il râla télépathiquement, en colère qu'elle continue à l'ennuyer de ses émotions… avant de se sentir transpercé par une souffrance atroce qui lui déchira le dos en même temps qu'une peine intense serrait son cœur. Il s'effondra lentement dans l'escalier, se raccrocha comme il le pouvait à la rambarde, les yeux révulsés et ne put s'empêcher, à sa plus grande honte, d'haleter de douleur.

Chaque souffrance de Nadya se répercutait sur lui, vague ignoble et ingérable, le laissant tremblant. Les pensées de son âme-sœur étaient décousues, et s'il eut envie d'aller faire cesser la douleur pour ne plus la ressentir, il se recroquevilla néanmoins dans son esprit pour ignorer les pleurs de la lycéenne, refusant tout contact avec la psyché meurtrie de la jeune fille.

Elle souffrait. Ce n'était pas son problème, qu'elle souffre seule ! Mais quand même… Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler certaines choses, comme la curiosité angoissée qui l'animait quand son propre père l'emmenait dans sa salle de projection et que la main de l'adulte se glissait dans son caleçon pour toucher et câliner l'organe masculin du petit garçon.

Oui, ce n'était pas pareil que ce que son âme-jumelle ressentait au même instant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement avec ce qu'il était autrefois. Sa famille n'avait pas été tendre, et possédait autrefois des cas assez « funky ». Mais il s'en était affranchi.

Et tandis qu'il continuait à souffrir le martyr avec Nadya, il se fit une promesse.

Oui, Nadya serait une héroïne d'Unknown Movies.

Mais ses parents allaient déguster en premier.

* * *

><p>Nadya n'était pas allée au lycée pendant deux jours. Le regard dans le vide, elle était restée ces deux jours allongée dans son lit sur le ventre, à souffrir de ses blessures. Personne n'était venu la désinfecter, la bander, la réconforter. Aucune nourriture ne lui avait été apportée, et elle n'avait pas trouvé la force d'affronter les brûlures de son dos pour descendre.<p>

Sa lampe de chevet gisait au sol, brisée par sa télékinésie pendant sa punition. Dans sa colère, son père n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle était restée prostrée ainsi pendant ces deux jours, sans dormir plus d'une heure ou deux par intermittence. Lors d'un moment de faiblesse, elle avait timidement été chercher l'esprit de Viktor, espérant y trouver, non pas du réconfort, il ne fallait pas avoir trop d'espoir non plus, mais au moins un divertissement contrant sa douleur. Mais le tueur l'avait repoussé très cruellement, lui meurtrissant l'esprit par des pensées impitoyables et depuis avait érigé un mur infranchissable constitué par des souvenirs précis et sanglants de ses meurtres et du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en les accomplissant.

Autant dire que le troisième jour, elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des conditions et qu'elle se demandait encore si elle pourrait retourner bientôt au lycée. Ou même tout simplement bouger. Elle avait faim. Elle avait soif. Elle se sentait seule.

Un point positif ? Elle pensait maîtriser totalement la télékinésie, à force de faire voler des livres à elle pour se distraire. Un autre point positif ? Peut-être que Viktor avait compris ce qu'elle aurait comme punition s'il lui demandait une nouvelle fois de faire quelque chose de mal. Vu que le tueur semblait lui faire la tête… ce qui n'était pas un mal.

En fin de journée, la douleur s'était quelque peu tarie, suffisamment pour qu'elle se lève, réussisse à avaler de l'aspirine et descende dans la cuisine manger quelque chose. Etrangement, Nadya sentait que quelque chose clochait en avalant son bol de céréales. Deux jours sans boire ni manger, et elle ne se sentait pas faible ?

Ah, si elle savait. Si elle savait que sa faim, répercutée sur Viktor, avait fait manger le jeune adulte comme quatre et qu'il avait partagé ses forces avec elle sans le vouloir. Si elle savait qu'il avait passé une bien mauvaise nuit à cause d'elle, si elle savait que leur lien était encore plus profond que ce qu'elle imaginait. Mais elle l'ignorait. Elle l'ignorait car le tueur la maintenait éloignée de lui pour tenter de couper ce lien, sans succès. Et quand enfin, il la sentit manger, le fuyard put enfin poser le troisième paquet de chips qu'il avait avalé en moins de dix minutes sans se sentir rassasié avec joie, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

La fatigue rattrapa Nadya une fois qu'elle eut mangé un repas consistant et calorique à souhait. Un peu inquiète –et certainement plus masochiste qu'elle ne voulait le croire- elle alla à la rencontre de l'esprit de Viktor, comme pour se persuader qu'il était encore présent. Un brouillard blanchâtre lui répondit, signe qu'il dormait profondément et que c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait elle-même fatiguée. Un instant, elle se demanda innocemment à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un psychopathe qui dormait puis décida de l'imiter après tout, autant profiter du sommeil s'il venait.

Le ventre plein, somnolente, elle remonta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, accueillant la torpeur doucereuse avec une joie non dissimulée.

Elle allait enfin bien dormir…

_Elle ne comprenait rien. Les formules se mélangeaient, dansaient sur la feuille, fouillis incompréhensible. Nadya n'y comprenait rien. Et pourtant, elle réfléchissait avec force sur les problèmes ! Mais rien, rien ne venait, alors qu'elle avait révisé ses cours ! Elle allait rater son année, rater son examen, rater sa vie… _

_- Il vous reste cinq minutes !_

_Elle releva la tête pour voir son père, assis au bureau à la place du professeur, une grande règle en forme de ceinture à la main qui surveillait d'un regard sévère la classe. Nadya paniqua : déjà cinq minutes ? Mais elle venait tout juste de commencer ! De part et d'autre d'elle, ses camarades planchaient et noircissaient leurs feuilles tandis qu'elle se retrouvait devant une copie blanche et l'angoisse de rater cet examen. _

_Une voix la fit sursauter à sa droite :_

_- Bah alors ? T'y arrives pas ?_

_Viktor, le visage couvert de sang lui sourit d'un air lubrique :_

_- Tu vas rater ! Tu vas rater !_

_- No-non… Je…_

_- Dis, ça te dérange pas ?_

_- Hein ? _

_- Les barres de fer dans ton dos._

_Nadya se tourna pour voir trois barres de fer ensanglantées sortir de son dos et prit enfin conscience de la douleur qui lui déchirait la colonne vertébrale. Haletante de souffrance, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa copie pour voir le sang couler dessus. Son père-professeur se leva, en colère :_

_- Tu as tâché ta copie ! Tu mérites la punition !_

_- Non ! Non, ce… ce n'est pas de ma faute ! _

_Il leva sa règle au-dessus d'elle… Et Viktor attrapa l'objet avant qu'il n'atteigne la lycéenne. Le tueur siffla :_

_- On ne frappe pas ses enfants. _

_- Recule, je dois la punir ! Elle doit être punie !_

_- Non. Parce que c'est à moi de la faire souffrir._

_Une douleur aigue dans les poignets fit grimacer Nadya : des menottes avec des piques plantées dans sa chair faisaient couler le sang, liquide chaud et rougeoyant tandis qu'une impression de lourdeur enserrait son cœur. L'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement, la jeune fille vit le visage de Viktor se renfrogner :_

_- Toi… Non… _

_La lycéenne vit alors les traits de son père changer, se métamorphoser en un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Viktor se tendit :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, toi ?_

_- Allons… On ne dit pas bonjour à son père, Viktor ? Tu as toujours été mal élevé. _

_- Je t'ai tué. Tu n'existes plus ! Tu… _

_- J'existe. Est-ce que tu te souviens, Viktor ? Du couteau s'enfonçant dans mon corps ? De mes cris de goret quand tu me transperçais ?_

_- Je... Tu étais taré ! C'était… Le cinéma, c'était ma passion ! Et tu l'as brûlé ! _

_- Une passion ? Laisse-moi rire, petit con, ça n'a jamais été qu'une obsession de ta part !_

_- Tais-toi !_

_Les murs se resserrèrent autour d'eux, la classe disparaissant dans la noirceur. Viktor recula, les mains sur les oreilles :_

_- Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus ! Putain ! _

_- Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as pas de passion ! Tu n'es qu'un fou !_

_Nadya sentit le sol glisser sous ses pieds et filer vers le tueur, monstre gluant noir ressemblant à du goudron qui attrapa les jambes de Viktor. L'homme en cria :_

_- Non ! Putain, putain arrête !_

_- Tu devrais disparaitre !_

_L'inconnu se mit à grandir, grandir et noircir, jusqu'à devenir un être démoniaque de fumée aux tentacules empoisonnées qui battaient au-dessus d'eux :_

_- « Un monstre, Viktor ! Un monstre ! »_

_- Non ! J'ai de bonnes raisons, putain ! Ils… Ils sont tous cons, je dois…_

_- « Et ta mère ? Ton frère ? Cet enfant du voisinage ? »_

_- C'était pas pareil ! Lâche-moi, bordel !_

_- « Tu y as pris du plaisir ! Tu les as tous tué et tu as aimé ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »_

_- C'est faux putain !_

_Une vague de peur atroce traversa Nadya alors que le monstre –la folie du tueur ?- se penchait et avalait Viktor qui se débattait. La jeune fille hurla quand le monstre se tourna vers elle puis fondit sur…_

Nadya se réveilla en sursaut, malade. Les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, plus réelles encore. Par moment, elle avait l'impression de revenir dans le rêve, et les sentiments de Viktor lui broyaient le cœur, lui faisait se sentir mal.

La tête lui tournait et…

…_Ils se débattaient tous deux dans la mélasse noire et rouge sombre, manquant d'air. Des mains agrippèrent les chevilles de Nadya qui en hurla de terreur. Une fille habillée en robe violette avec de longs cheveux blonds, la peau cadavérique et des cernes sous les yeux, la gorge tranchée et dégoulinante de sang remonta vers elle et susurra :_

_- Il va te tuer. Comme il nous a tous tué. _

_- Lâchez-moi, bordel !_

Nadya se sentit prise de nausée, ressentant le fouillis des émotions émanant du cauchemar de Viktor lui soulever le cœur. Elle se leva, tangua et vit que son monde se balançait, lui donnant plus encore envie de rendre son repas. Il lui fallait aller aux toilettes immédiatement.

_Viktor se débattait avec d'autres cadavres :_

_- Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes morts, putain ! _

_Il était terrifié. Un comble, pour un tueur ? Le doute l'empêchait de se battre correctement tandis que sa Folie gluante l'entrainait petit à petit dans les profondeurs irrespirables de…_

La jeune fille se raccrocha au mur, les jambes flageolantes. Elle commençait à douter de pouvoir arriver jusqu'aux toilettes et luttait, luttait pour rester consciente et échapper aux horribles sensations qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Sa vue se brouilla encore une fois.

_- Pourquoi ? demandaient les morts._

_Viktor repoussa un homme et siffla, à bout de force et d'espoir :_

_- Parce que vous… Parce que vous étiez… Parce que…_

_Il leva ses mains pleines de sang à hauteur de son visage, tremblant :_

_- Putain… _

_Il tenta de se les essuyer, en vain mais sans abandonner. Puis il se mit à hurler, de ce long cri des animaux seuls et blessés…_

Nadya se pencha sur la cuvette des toilettes et rendit son dîner en un bruit dégoûtant de vomissure, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Toussant, elle se redressa et s'assit, à bout de force. Le cauchemar du tueur continuait à se jouer en elle et, en se concentrant, elle pouvait sans problème l'imaginer en sueur en train de se retourner sur son matelas.

Très vite, de nouvelles nausées la firent se pencher une nouvelle fois.

… Elle allait passer une excellente nuit.

* * *

><p>- Nadya, je sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a fait remarquer aujourd'hui, mais t'as l'air aussi vivante qu'un cadavre.<p>

La lycéenne leva un œil un peu vitreux vers Coralie, sa camarade de classe à l'air condescendant et lui répondit faiblement :

- J'ai été malade.

- Oh. C'est contagieux ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'une épidémie se propage dans la classe, tu comprends ?

- Non, ce n'est pas contagieux.

Coralie était la déléguée de la classe. Jolie jeune fille, elle pratiquait le volley-ball intensément et donc revêtait une plastique de sportive presque parfaite, avec un beau sourire, des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux noisette tout à fait agréables. Suffisamment studieuse pour obtenir des notes correctes aux examens, Coralie était très populaire dans le lycée. Elle était, pour Nadya, un modèle de fille qu'elle aurait aimé être. Sans pouvoir être jalouse, après tout ce n'était pas de la faute de Coralie si ses dons lui pourrissaient sa vie sociale, Nadya l'enviait un peu. Coralie était toujours entourée, toujours soutenue quand ses petit-amis s'en allaient, toujours riante et souriante. Elle était aussi la seule à bien vouloir lui adresser la parole de temps à autres.

Nadya tenta un sourire :

- Je vais aller mieux. J'espère.

- Je pense que tu aurais dû rester chez toi.

- Non. Je voulais sortir.

Tout pour s'éloigner de la rue et de la présence de Viktor. Coralie haussa les épaules :

- Tu fais comme tu veux. En tout cas, essaye de ne pas gêner les autres, si tu ne te sens pas bien, va à l'infirmerie. Si tu t'évanouis, on va devoir interrompre les cours.

- Oui, je comprends.

Coralie pensait toujours à la globalité de la classe, c'était ce qui donnait à Nadya l'envie d'être amie avec elle. Et tandis que la sportive s'éloignait, la sorcière se pencha sur son exercice de chimie.

_**Tu fantasmes autant sur elle qu'une autre gamine sur un quelconque chanteur pré-pubère. C'est dégueu.**_

La jeune fille secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser distraire par Viktor.

_S'il vous plait, je suis en cours. _

_**J'ai deux trucs à te dire.**_

_Ce soir ? Pitié, je dois me concentrer, la chimie est la seule matière scientifique que j'aime, et…_

_**Ça m'étonne pas, venant d'une sorcière.**_

Et le pire, c'était que maintenant qu'il le disait, cela tombait sous le sens. Aimait-elle la chimie parce que cela se rapprochait de la fabrication de potion ?

_**De toutes façons, c'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler.**_

_S'il vous…_

_**De un, tu me tutoies. Je ne suis pas tellement plus vieux que toi, et puisque qu'on va être coincé dans la tête de l'un et de l'autre, il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à perdre un peu d'intimité entre nous.**_

_Sans rire ?_

_**Mon dieu, de l'ironie ! Tu possèderais donc de l'humour ? Merde alors…**_

_Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ce soir ? Il faut que… Je suis en cours et…_

_**Je m'en bats les couilles, Nadya. Il faut qu'on parle maintenant.**_

… _Tu… Tu ne peux pas attendre une heure ? Le… le temps que j'aille en pause, et…_

_**Non, maintenant. **_

La voix était déterminée et inflexible. Nadya se résigna à l'écouter tout en effectuant son exercice, la main un peu tremblante. Qu'allait-il lui dire pour être autant sérieux ?

_**Ça arrive souvent ?**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Ton dos. Ton putain de dos. Il s'est passé quoi l'autre soir ?**_

_C'est… Mon père a découvert que j'avais volé son argent. C'était ma punition._

_**Il te massacre souvent le dos comme ça quand tu le contraries ?**_

_No-non. Seulement quelques fois._

_**Bah putain. Il t'a pas raté, ce con. Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendue ?**_

Nadya fut ingénument surprise. Il s'inquiétait ?

_**Pas du tout. Ça m'a juste fait chier parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai été patraque pendant quatre jours. **_

Evidemment…

_Me défendre ?_

_**Bah oui, crétine, te défendre ! Je ne sais pas, le frapper, lui crier dans les oreilles… Utiliser ton pouvoir sur lui ! Vu le bordel que tu avais mis dans ta cuisine, comment ça se fait que ton père soit pas sur orbite ?**_

_Mais… Mais c'est mon père ! Je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui !_

_**T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu peux faire bouger les objets et tu t'en sers pas ? Nan mais merde, je savais que t'étais une victime, mais à ce point ? Tu es à ce point conne ? Putain, quoi !**_

Nadya relut sa ligne et chercha dans ses tubes à essais le sodium à rajouter à sa solution, se renfermant intérieurement comme une huitre pour ne pas entendre les remontrances. Viktor l'en empêcha.

_**Eh ! Tu restes là, j'ai pas fini !**_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Non, je ne veux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs contre ma famille !_

_**Et tu vas les laisser te faire du mal ? Mais c'est que je vais rendre un grand service à la société en te butant, toi, un tel boulet… !**_

_Désolée de ne pas vouloir leur faire du mal ! Désolée d'être une personne bien… au contraire de toi._

Elle sentit Viktor frémir de colère.

_**T'es pas une personne bien. T'es une lâche. Moi je me bats pour ma passion, pour une cause juste avec toutes les armes que je possède. Toi, t'es rien qu'une merde, tu ne sers à rien. **_

_Me servir de mes pouvoirs contre les autres, c'est mal. Je ne suis pas méchante._

_**Tu es stupide, ça compense. Putain, mais tu te rends compte de ton talent ? Tu as toutes les cartes en main pour te débarrasser de ta famille, envoyer foutre les gens et toi, toi tu te laisses faire ! Tu jouis avec la douleur de ta connerie ou quoi, merde ? **_

_Cela ne te concerne pas. C'est ma vie._

_**Ça me concerne aussi depuis que, quand t'as mal, j'ai mal aussi. Crois-moi, à chaque douleur que je reçois j'ai envie de te buter. Et le seul truc qui m'arrête, c'est que je mourrais avec toi, et que je n'ai pas fini ce que je devais faire. Donc tu vas me faire l'IMMENSE plaisir de ne plus te laisser faire.**_

_Non. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je dois finir cet exercice, il est important pour le bac._

Nadya ne voulait pas l'admettre. Qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais, malgré la douleur, elle aimait sa famille. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait dans sa vie. La jeune fille se concentra sur sa solution, versant goutte à goutte… Avant de sursauter et de tout rater quand Viktor reprit dans son esprit, la voix chargée de rage contenue.

_**Je te préviens, Nadya. T'es peut-être suffisamment conne pour accepter qu'on te lacère le dos, mais dans MON univers, c'est moi qui torture, pas l'inverse. Je suis le maître de la situation, et je refuse, tu m'entends, je refuse de me sentir encore une fois aussi mal à cause de toi. J'ai passé quatre jours horribles, à manger comme un trou parce que tu avais faim, et putain, mon dos ! A cause de toi…**_

_A… A cause de moi ?_

Là, il allait trop loin. L'éprouvette que tenait Nadya se mit à trembler. L'intimité de leur conversation, l'angoisse qui s'agitait en elle depuis leur première rencontre, tout ce qu'elle avait subi cette semaine, la colère montait en elle de façon exponentielle… Et il lui demandait des comptes ?

_Tu… tu penses avoir souffert ces quatre derniers jours ? Tu penses connaitre suffisamment ma douleur pour pouvoir te plaindre ? Mais c'est à cause de toi que j'ai été punie ! C'est à cause de toi que mon père m'a frappée ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! C'est ma vie, et JE décide comment je vais la mener !_

_**Oh, le chaton sort les griffes ? Fais gaffe à pas te blesser avec, imbécile.**_

_Assez ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! _

_**Tu penses connaitre la mienne, peut-être !**_

_J'en ai eu un aperçu, merci ! Ton cauchemar m'a rendue malade toute la nuit ! _

_**Pauvre biche. On voit un peu de sang et on se sent mal ?**_

… _ARRETE ! ARRETE DE TE MOQUER ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! DIX-SEPT ANS QUE JE VIS UN CALVAIRE, QUE LES GENS ME HAISSENT ET SE MOQUENT DE MOI ! TU N'AS JAMAIS VECU CE QUE J'AI VECU, ET TU PENSES ME DONNER DES LECONS ? JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE QUI TUE LES AUTRES PARCE QU'IL SE SENT SUPERIEUR A EUX ! DIX-SEPT ANS QUE TOUT CE QUE JE DEMANDE, C'EST UNE PAROLE GENTILLE ! _

_**Oh, la petite victime !**_

_TAIS-TOI ! TU N'AS RIEN A ME DIRE SUR COMMENT VIVRE ! APRES AVOIR ETE PUNIE, JE T'AI APPELE, TU M'AS IGNORE ! ALORS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !_

Autour d'elle, les tubes à essais, éprouvettes et autres ustensiles de verre explosèrent d'un seul coup. Les flammes qui servaient à chauffer les solutions échappèrent à tout contrôle, déclenchant l'alarme incendie et tous les élèves se mirent à hurler et sortir de la salle en vitesse, terrifiés par cet incident.

Pleine de solution bleuâtre et tremblante comme une feuille, Nadya baissa les yeux vers ses mains pleines de sang, étrangement calmée après son excès de rage soudain. Viktor siffla.

_**Eh bien… C'est la première fois que tu t'énerves comme ça ?**_

_Je… Je… _

_**Impressionnant, pour une victime. Il va falloir qu'on revoie une ou deux parties, j'ai pas du tout apprécié le « monstre », mais pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ?**_

_L'é… L'éprouvette a explosé dans mes mains…_

Elle balaya la salle du regard, légèrement choquée de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle s'était délibérément allée à la colère, même en sachant pertinemment que son don échapperait à son contrôle. L'eau du système anti-feu coulait sur elle, renforçant l'impression de plénitude qu'elle ressentait.

_**Ça fait du bien, hein ?**_

_Pardon ?_

_**De s'énerver un bon coup. De se laisser aller. **_

_Ils… Les autres vont avoir peur de moi. Ils savent que c'est moi._

_**Tu les emmerdes. Ils ne vivent pas à ta place. Par contre, Nadya ?**_

_Oui ?_

_**La prochaine fois que tu me cries dessus, je t'en colle une. Clair ?**_

… _Clair._

_**Maintenant va faire soigner tes mains, c'est désagréable comme sensation.**_

Oui, cela piquait un peu. Mais ce n'était rien, face à la chaleur agréable qui se diffusait dans le cœur de Nadya.

Contre toute attente, quelqu'un l'avait enfin entendue…

* * *

><p>Nadya entra timidement dans la maison abandonnée. Elle n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette bicoque et la présence de son âme-sœur n'aidait en rien. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Elle le sentait près d'elle, dans la maison, mais impossible de savoir où il était et elle n'osait pas élever la voix, de peur que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'un homme vivait dans cette habitation.<p>

_Vi…Viktor ?_

_**Aïe, putain !**_

_Dans quoi t'es-tu cogné ?_

Nadya se massa le crâne.

_**Un tuyau, en bas. C'est la misère, cette cave. La tienne était pourrie, mais celle-ci est totalement dévastée, je ne peux même pas faire tenir le trépied pour la caméra ! Merde, j'aurais bien aimé retrouver une bonne cave, c'est quand même plus intime pour l'émission. Sinon, pourquoi t'es là ?**_

_J'ai ramené de la nourriture. Et un ordinateur portable._

_**Sans déconner !? Bouge pas, j'arrive !**_

Et ce fut un Viktor en chemise couverte de saleté et de toiles d'araignée qui remonta, tentant de retirer les dites toiles de sa crinière indomptable :

- J'ai la dalle, tu tombes bien ! Tu ramènes quoi ?

- Salade de carottes râpées et sandwich ?

- … J'ai l'air d'un lapin ?

Il capta le regard de la jeune fille posé sur son ventre et comprit sans l'entendre sa pensée :

- C'est salaud de penser ça, Nadya.

- Je n'ai rien pensé.

- Pas besoin. Pour le coup, même sans télépathie j'aurais compris.

Il s'autorisa un mini sourire :

- Par contre, bien joué. Le physique des gens, c'est le meilleur moyen de les blesser.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu…

- A d'autres. La prochaine fois, je veux un fast-food, ok ?

_Je n'ai plus d'argent de poche. _

_**Démerde-toi.**_

Nadya soupira. Achetant le repas de l'adulte, elle n'avait même pas songé à sa carrure débonnaire mais plutôt s'était inquiétée –inutilement, visiblement- pour la santé de son corps. En fuite, il ne devait pas tant et bien manger que cela. Manifestement, il ne semblait pas concevoir le concept d'inquiétude pour sa personne. Un peu comme elle, en fin de compte. Mais vu la réaction qu'elle avait obtenu, elle allait cesser immédiatement de vouloir s'inquiéter pour cet individu.

Viktor mordit néanmoins à pleine dent dans son sandwich et commença à déballer son ordinateur portable sous le regard intéressé de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus quoi faire et se tordait les mains.

_**Alors soit tu te barres, soit tu t'assois. Tu m'agaces, là.**_

_Désolée. Je… Je peux rester ? Ma mère n'est pas encore partie à son cours de sculpture. _

Il haussa un sourcil :

- Tu ne vas pas te faire punir si tu rentres tard ?

- Une gifle de plus ou de moins... Je préfère ça à la ceinture.

- Mouais. T'es franchement maso.

- Et tu es un tueur en série sadique. Je nous trouve complémentaires.

- Pas mal, pas mal…

Nadya alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et grimaça en sentant son bras la tirailler quelque peu. En train de démarrer et configurer son nouveau jouet, Viktor s'adressa distraitement à elle :

- Tu as refait ton bandage ces derniers jours ?

- … Ce n'est pas très facile toute seule.

- Tu fais chier, putain.

Laissant la configuration s'effectuer, le tueur vint s'asseoir près d'elle et releva la manche du tee-shirt gris de la jeune fille. Puis, il retira le bandage, grommelant :

- Ca va être dégueu, j'espère que t'as au moins pensé à désinfecter.

- … Merci, je connais mes cours de bio…

- De l'ironie. Ton cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré que ça. Bah ?

Nadya se tourna pour voir l'état de son bras.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- Bah, tu cicatrises vachement vite, quand même. Une blessure par balle, ton bras ne devrait pas encore avoir cette tronche. Tu cicatrises toujours aussi vite ?

- Non… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu moins mal qu'avant après la ceinture…

- Fais voir ton dos un instant ?

Elle se retourna et frissonna en sentant ses mains dans son dos pour relever le tee-shirt :

- Alors ?

- Cicatrisé. La vache, tu en as des cicatrices ! Violent… M'enfin, ça vaut pas la mienne.

- Ah ?

- Sur les reins. Le chat du voisin qui arrêtait pas de gueuler la nuit, je l'ai étranglé dans le jardin. Il avait plu la veille, j'ai glissé sur l'herbe et suis tombé sur la hache de mon père. Dix points de suture. Et pas une larme.

- Quand même…

- Mais c'est vrai que les coups de ceinture, j'avais pas encore testé. Je vais garder l'idée pour Unknown Movies. Bon, repasse-moi ton bras.

Et il refit le bandage avec minutie et concentration, en silence. Nadya le regarda faire, détendue par l'attitude sereine de son âme jumelle. Viktor gardait un visage impassible, concentré sur sa tâche –pourtant peu compliquée.

_**Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par voir mes os.**_

_Désolée._

_**T'excuse pas. J'ai un sex-appeal de ouf.**_

Nadya ne put empêcher un léger sourire amusé de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Viktor ?

- Hum ?

- L'homme dans ton rêve… C'était vraiment ton père ?

_Aïe !_

_**Désolé, pas fait exprès.**_

L'homme desserra un peu son bandage puis soupira :

- Ça te dirait de t'occuper de ton cul ?

- Je… Vu que ton rêve m'a rendue malade, je pensais avoir le droit de poser des questions.

- T'es chiante. Oui, c'était mon vieux. Il est mort.

- Tu… ?

- Oui, je l'ai tué. Pourquoi, ça ne te concerne pas et si tu oses poser la question, tu t'en prends une.

La lycéenne se tut, comprenant que le sujet était épineux et trop intime. Le bandage fini, elle désigna l'ordinateur :

- A quoi il va te servir ?

- Pour mon émission. Faut bien que j'ai un ordinateur pour la mettre sur le net, non ? Et puis, je dois la monter… Et j'en profite pour me télécharger des films. Des tas de films.

- Oh. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait internet dans cette maison…

- T'inquiète, je sais me débrouiller pour hacker le net.

Viktor retourna à son travail, pianotant sur le clavier. Nadya caressa du bout des doigts le bandage puis fit, un peu timidement :

- Viktor ?

- Quoi encore ?

- A propos du sort…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- No-non… J'ai réussi à relire le sort, il n'indique rien de plus que le lien, aucun moyen de le délier.

- Putain, si c'est pour ce genre de nouvelle, tu peux la fermer !

- Mais… J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Rends-toi utile, dis-le.

- Mon arrière-grand-mère avait d'autres affaires de magie, au moins trois cartons. Je me suis dit… et si la réponse était dans ces affaires ? Ou qu'on en ait besoin si j'arrive à trouver quelque chose pour nous délier ?

Le tueur s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, intéressé :

- Continue. Elles sont où, ces affaires ?

- Chez l'antiquaire. Ma mère a tout vendu.

- Merde. Remarque, on peut aller les récupérer. Il suffit de dire que c'était à toi.

- Tu penses ?

_Tu ne proposes pas qu'on… qu'on les vole ?_

_**Si je peux éviter un crime aussi stupide que le vol, je le fais. Surtout que j'aimerais pas trop faire de vagues, histoire que les poulets me fichent un peu la paix.**_

Il s'exclama :

- Donc, on va les récupérer quand ?

- Mon professeur d'histoire n'est pas là jeudi.

- Jeudi. Ok. En attendant, on refait comme avant : silence radio des deux côtés.

_En évitant les cauchemars._

_**Eh, c'était pas de ma faute ! Toi aussi, tu fais des rêves d'angoissée, alors la ramène pas.**_

Puis Nadya attendit, observant le vieux salon avec attention le temps que l'homme finisse. Après tout, rester sans rien faire hors de chez elle était reposant. Personne pour lui faire des remontrances, pas de stress… juste elle et un tueur en série incapable de la tuer. Soudain, Viktor s'exclama avec joie :

- Enfin ! A moi les petits films !

La jeune fille se leva alors :

- Je vais y aller.

- Beuh ?

Viktor l'avait senti, cette vague de tristesse qui avait déferlé en elle. Et il avait entendu l'irritation dans sa voix.

_**Il t'arrive quoi, là ? **_

_Si je reste, tu ne pourras pas voir de film. _

_**Hein ?**_

Elle lui renvoya le souvenir de leur première rencontre. Viktor haussa les sourcils :

- Mais je croyais que tu ne cassais les trucs qu'avec de la colère ou de la peur ?

- Les appareils électroniques refusent de fonctionner correctement avec moi à leur côté.

- … Tu aurais envie de voir un film ?

Elle ne répondit pas il ressentit son envie et sa résignation. Une idée lui vint en tête :

- Rassieds-toi.

- Pardon ?

-Je t'ai dit de te rasseoir.

- Mais…

- Assis !

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et paniqua quand il s'approcha avec l'ordinateur pour se poser à ses côtés :

- Non ! Je vais… L'ordinateur va…

- Eh, zen. C'est impossible que tu vives sans avoir vu un seul film de ta vie. Même moi je trouve ça cruel.

- Mais je ne…

- Alors on va regarder un film.

- … Il ne marchera pas. Ils ne fonctionnent jamais.

La déception vibrait dans sa voix. Le brun reprit :

- Ça va marcher.

- Non, ça ne…

- Je te dis que ça va marcher, putain ! Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? On va tranquillement s'installer, et tu vas voir, l'ordinateur va marcher correctement sans que tu le fasses buguer.

Il l'obligea à aller s'appuyer contre le mur et, une fois qu'ils furent installés, chercha dans ses dossiers :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire visionner ? Ça ? Non, trop violent pour une première fois. Ça c'est niais, ça c'est nul, peut-être ça ? Non, trop compliqué. Hum… T'aimes les bouquins, hein ? Alors celui-là sera parfait.

Il double-cliqua sur une vidéo sans prendre en compte les émotions anxieuses de Nadya :

- Tu vas aimer, je pense. « Freeway » de Matthew Bright.

Et comme elle continuait à s'angoisser, il lui prit la main et fit doucement :

- Tout va bien se passer. Crois-moi, tu vas pouvoir le regarder.

- Tu…

- Tais-toi et apprécie.

Le film se lança… et la magie débuta.

Au début angoissée que son don détruise l'ordinateur neuf et que Viktor se mette en colère, Nadya se détendit quand elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, rien ne se passait. Puis vint la réalisation qu'elle était face à un appareil électronique, que celui-ci fonctionnait… et qu'elle regardait un film ! Très vite, elle se perdit dans l'histoire et les personnages, appréciant de voir « un livre avec des images qui bougent ».

Quand il fut fini, elle tourna un regard brillant vers Viktor qui sourit d'un air joyeux devant le torrent d'émotions positives émanant d'elle :

- Tu l'as aimé ?

- Oui ! C'était génial !

- J'adore ce film aussi ! La réalisation est extra, en fait tu vois, ils ont utilisé des…

Et le cinéphile se mit à parler avec passion, expliquant chaque passage, chaque dialogue, chaque choix scénaristique. Nadya l'écouta, fascinée par tant de connaissances et de joie se dessinant dans les yeux clairs de son interlocuteur.

Elle-même n'arrivait pas à le réaliser : elle venait de voir un film ! Un acte, si banal pour le commun des mortels, qu'elle avait toujours cru impossible pour elle, s'était enfin accompli ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une personne normale, tout cela grâce à Viktor.

L'homme continuait son exposé, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains pour lui expliquer, et comme la dernière fois où il avait évoqué le cinéma, la jeune fille le trouva beau, plongé dans sa passion. Certes, elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, mais voir l'étincelle de joie intense qui brillait dans ses yeux, lui suffisait.

Viktor se tut lentement, partageant de bonne grâce l'allégresse qui les traversait tous deux. Puis il fit, moqueur :

- Tu vois que tu as pu voir un film.

- Oui. Merci, Viktor.

Et il sut qu'elle lui en était sincèrement reconnaissante. Alors il se retourna vers son ordinateur :

- Un autre ?

- Oh oui !

- Quel genre ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme bouquin ?

- La fantaisie, comme le Seigneur des Anneaux, Narnia, Pierre Bottero…

- Mouais, Narnia on le verra peut-être à l'occasion. C'est pas un mauvais film, mais il possède des tas d'incohérences et… Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps pour un marathon Tolkien… Oh, un Disney ?

Les yeux de Nadya brillèrent d'autant plus :

- Les gens en parlent autour de moi depuis que je suis toute petite et je n'ai jamais rien compris à leurs références…

- Va pour un Disney. On va commencer par la base, le Roi Lion. Tu vas l'adorer !

Oh, il pouvait bien mettre ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Viktor ne tint pas longtemps. Après les dix premières minutes du film, il se mit à l'analyser à voix haute, expliquant les techniques de dessin, les plans, tous les petits secrets de tournage qu'il connaissait à propos de ce film, ses points forts et faibles, sa relation avec la pièce de Shakespeare Hamlet. Il ressentait que Nadya buvait ses paroles en même temps qu'elle dévorait le film des yeux et du cœur.

Les sensations étaient étranges. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait un moment de passion pareil avec une personne. Au lycée, au club de cinéma, il avait passé de bons moments avec des camarades, à débattre sur un sujet ou un autre… avant que sa folie et sa passion ne les fassent taire à jamais à la suite d'une dispute. Même, les heures passées dans la salle de projection sur les genoux de son père, avant que celui-ci ne devienne fou et ne l'attouche, restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Mais là… Tout était différent. Nadya était différente. Elle ne connaissait rien au cinéma et était franchement volontaire pour tout apprendre, s'il arrivait à l'émerveiller en permanence. En ce sens, il pouvait l'éduquer, elle était un livre aux pages blanches qu'il pouvait prendre plaisir à écrire. Il pouvait lui montrer les bonnes choses, elle ne possédait aucun préjugé, était imperméable donc aux clichés et…

Un poids se posa doucement sur son épaule, l'interrompant. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Nadya endormie sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, sereine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, étrangement heureux de savoir que pour une fois, si une personne souriait devant un film, c'était grâce à lui. Alors il se pencha doucement, attrapa la couverture mise en vrac près d'eux et en recouvrit du mieux qu'il put la jeune fille, avant de se positionner plus confortablement afin de finir son film en silence.

Il ne pouvait pas nier prendre plaisir à tuer pour le cinéma, mais pouvoir donner sa leçon sans heurt ni cri était une expérience des plus agréables.

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait ce jeudi quand Nadya et Viktor arrivèrent chez l'Antiquaire. La boutique était placée en périphérie de la commune, mal indiquée et profitant des plus bas loyers. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Nadya resta bouche bée devant toutes les vieilleries et bibelots inutiles mais beaux qu'il proposait. Même Viktor en siffla :<p>

- Pas mal. T'es sûre qu'il fait pas du recel ton antiquaire ?

_Nous ne sommes pas tous des criminels._

_**Si je trouve une Mona Lisa dans ce fouillis, tu vas regretter tes paroles.**_

Elle s'arrêta devant un magnifique vase blanc avec des fleurs bleues peintes avec minutie dessus :

- Il est beau…

- N'est-ce pas ?

Un homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique, la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et des lunettes augmentant l'impression de bibliothécaire qui émanait de lui. Il fit, désignant le vase :

- Un objet de collection datant de l'époque de la Chine des Ming. Très prisé, son propriétaire était…

- Il n'est pas chinois.

Nadya se pencha pour le regarder de plus près :

- Il est japonais. C'est une porcelaine datant de Meiji.

Si l'antiquaire resta bouche bée, Viktor haussa un sourcil :

- Mais tu sais des choses, toi ?

_Coup de chance. Nous avons dû faire des exposés sur l'Asie en Histoire en début d'année. J'ai choisi le Japon et sa relation avec l'Occident. J'ai vu pas mal de photos de ces vases dans les livres de la bibliothèque._

_**Pas mal.**_

Le vendeur grimaça un peu mais lâcha un sourire requin :

- Mademoiselle est connaisseuse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_**Et là, maintenant qu'il a compris qu'on était pas des pigeons, il va être vachement moins agréable, tu vas voir.**_

Nadya s'approcha du comptoir, ignorant les pensées de Viktor et fit un peu plus timidement :

- En fait… Shana Trenn vous a vendu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, des cartons de vieilles affaires. Est-ce que vous les avez encore ?

- Trenn, Trenn… Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Je pense avoir encore les cinq cartons en arrière-boutique, on doit normalement attendre un mois avant de les mettre en vente, au cas où le client se ravise. Pourquoi ?

- En-En fait… Ces affaires m'appartenaient, elles… elles faisaient parties de mon héritage et… et ma mère les a vendu sans ma permission…

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir et était heureuse que Viktor lui souffle télépathiquement ses paroles. L'antiquaire haussa un sourcil :

- Si je comprends bien, vous voulez récupérer des affaires que votre mère m'a vendu…

- Oui.

- Et je suppose que votre mère n'est pas au courant ? Qu'elle n'a pas signé de papier comme quoi elle vous autorise à les récupérer.

- No-non, mais…

- Alors je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Il n'y a que le client qui a signé l'acte de vente qui puisse reprendre ses affaires. Comprenez, des gens malhonnêtes pourraient faire croire qu'ils sont de la famille du client pour voler des affaires précieuses.

- Mais… Ces affaires appartenaient à mon aïeule, s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin !

Une lampe fluctua au-dessus d'eux.

_**Calme-toi, Nadya. Rentre pas dans son jeu.**_

Viktor demanda, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur pour l'aider à calmer ses émotions :

- Nous devons les récupérer, c'est important.

- Vraiment ? En ce cas, vous pouvez me les acheter. Madame Trenn ne semblait pas disposée à vouloir les reprendre, je pense alors que je peux faire une entorse au règlement et vous les vendre, même si cela ne fait pas encore un mois que je les ai.

- Combien vous les vendriez ?

- Pas moins de quatre milles euros pour les cinq cartons.

_Je n'ai pas cette somme, Viktor ! Et si jamais je vole à nouveau de l'argent, mon père va me…_

_**Je sais. Ta mère les a vendu aussi cher ? **_

_Non ! Elle n'a reçu que la moitié de cette somme !_

_**Classique. Entourloupe à l'achat, il fait croire aux gens que leurs objets sont sans valeur et les revend au prix fort.**_

Le jeune homme fit :

- Nous n'avons pas l'argent pour vous les racheter.

- Alors je crois être dans l'impossibilité de vous les vendre. Vous comprenez, le règlement…

_**Connard. Ce type est encore plus pourri que moi. Combien de personne a-t-il floué depuis l'ouverture de sa bicoque ?**_

_Comment va-t-on faire ?_

- Nadya ? Et si tu allais regarder un peu là-bas ? Il y a de jolies choses dans le fond de la boutique…

La voix doucereuse de Viktor fit frémir Nadya.

_Viktor, tu es sûr que… ?_

_**Dégage de là. Je vais nous régler le coup. **_

Elle obéit de mauvaise grâce, sentant la folie de son âme-sœur frémir d'être contrariée. Une fois certain que la jeune fille ne l'entendrait pas, le tueur se pencha sur le comptoir :

- Nous avons véritablement besoin de ces affaires. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de… négocier ?

- Pas d'argent, pas d'achat. C'est pareil pour tout le monde.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir à s'arranger.

Les criminels savent se reconnaitre entre eux. L'antiquaire retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer :

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à me proposer pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Je pourrais vous débarrasser d'un rival, ou d'un témoin gênant. J'ai besoin de récupérer ces affaires.

- Le meurtre ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas de rivaux dans le coin, et les bourgeois vivant ici sont assez cons pour ne pas se rendre compte que je les escroque. Mais… Je pense à quelque chose.

- Dites toujours.

- La petite qui vous accompagne… Elle est vierge ?

Viktor comprit immédiatement où l'homme voulait en venir. Il plissa les yeux avec un sourire :

- Du mal à baiser ?

- Les jeunes femmes apprécient peu les vrais hommes matures. Et un antiquaire n'intéresse pas forcément la gente féminine.

- Je peux comprendre. Ce serait quoi le deal ?

- Si jamais vous réussissiez à convaincre cette demoiselle de bien vouloir… passer un moment avec moi, il se pourrait que les cartons se volatilisent de ma boutique et se retrouvent mystérieusement chez vous.

- La convaincre, hein ?

- Ou on peut utiliser du chloroforme. La manière m'importe peu.

Le sourire de Viktor s'agrandit un instant… et son crochet partit avec force, échouant dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. L'homme tomba à terre et le tueur fit le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir sur lui et le cogner violemment. Son adversaire se débattit, mais il n'avait ni sa hargne, ni son habitude du meurtre. Le poing ensanglanté, Viktor serra le cou du quadragénaire, son visage défiguré par la folie qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il retirait la vie en dehors du contexte de son émission.

Attirée par le bruit soudain, Nadya se précipita vers eux puis recula et trébucha, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Arrête, arrête je t'en prie ! Viktor !_

Il ne l'entendait pas, ignorait la peur et l'angoisse émanant d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que ce corps qui se ramollissait, que ces yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus vitreux à mesure qu'il le privait de son oxygène vital.

En un sens, Viktor ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il ne tuait pas pour rien, normalement. Sa folie était réglée, contrôlée et seulement libérée dans sa colère, berserk des temps anciens. Mais là… Il ignorait ce qui attisait sa rage. La proposition indécente ? Il avait violé des tas de personnes, mortes ou vives, et se fichait comme de sa première bobine de film que ce vieux ait envie de compagnie féminine. Le fait qu'elle concerne Nadya ? Pourtant, il n'appréciait pas tant que cela la jeune fille. Même si elle s'avérait moins catastrophique à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître, jamais il n'aurait réagi pour une personne de cette manière. Il s'agissait certainement du fait que, plus que vouloir protéger son âme-sœur, il craignait de devoir subir le viol à travers elle. Ainsi, ce léger instinct de protection et cette crainte s'étaient mêlés un instant et l'avaient fait réagir.

La vie quitta lentement l'antiquaire et la Folie s'en alla en même temps. A bout de souffle, serein comme à chaque fois qu'il retirait la vie, Viktor se tourna vers Nadya, pétrifiée devant la scène. Elle bredouilla, n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

- Tu… Tu l'as tué… Non… Il est… Non, non, non…

La culpabilité mordait son cœur, lui donnait des nausées. Bon sang, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Elle venait d'assister à un meurtre ! Viktor se sentit mal en entendant son fil de pensée :

- C'était ça où il te violait.

- C'est pas possible, non… Pitié… Non…

Le tueur cacha l'étrange déception qui enfla en lui. Il venait de tuer pour elle –et lui- et elle ne lui en était pas reconnaissante ? Il cracha, se redressant :

- Maintenant, on va aller chercher tes putains de cartons. Ramène-toi !

Mais, trop choquée pour réagir, Nadya ne put esquisser un seul geste…

* * *

><p>En sortant du lycée quelques jours plus tard, Nadya arborait encore une tête digne d'un zombie fraîchement déterré.<p>

Le fait d'avoir assisté à un meurtre l'avait, encore une fois, rendu malade. Comment Viktor pouvait aimer tuer ? Durant l'acte, elle avait ressenti toute la jouissance du tueur, ce bonheur malsain de retirer la vie sans penser aux conséquences, sans se remettre en cause. C'était comme si sa colère justifiait le fait de tuer, tout comme sa propre peur justifiait le fait que son don échappe à son contrôle.

Apeurée, Nadya refusait un quelconque contact télépathique avec son âme jumelle.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il restait un tueur ? L'idée semblait au départ abstraite, mais la voir réalisée… Elle ne pouvait cautionner cela. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait agi pour la protéger, mais de là à commettre un tel crime ? Ôter la vie si facilement, surtout pour elle ? Non, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Viktor avait ensuite volé les clés de la voiture de l'antiquaire, qu'ils avaient abandonnés deux rues avant la sienne et avaient fini de transporter les cartons jusqu'au repère du fuyard.

Les évènements se mélangeaient dans sa tête de lycéenne, pensées douloureuses et houleuses qu'elle ne savait pas calmer. Son avenir, autrefois tout tracé, se brouillait à mesure que le temps passait et…

Nadya releva la tête en apercevant trois lycéens adossés au mur face à elle. Son instinct de proie resserra son cœur.

Ils l'attendaient.

Elle voulut faire demi-tour deux autres garçons venaient dans son dos. Elle souffla, la peur commençait à se répandre en elle doucement. Elle tenta vainement de se rassurer : quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'ils souhaitent autre chose que lui parler ?

Trop élevé, lui répondit son inconscient.

Bientôt encerclée, elle ne put que s'arrêter, tremblante. L'un d'entre eux s'avança, la jeune fille l'identifia comme étant Cédric, le petit-ami de Coralie. L'adolescent cracha par terre :

- Salut la rebeu. Parait que t'as voulu blesser ma copine ?

- Qu…quoi ?

- L'autre jour, en classe. C'est toi et tes pouvoirs de « Suce-Satan » qui ont fait explosé la salle, hein ? Parce que t'es un monstre, hein ?

Cette phrase trouva un écho étrange en elle. « T'es un monstre ! », avait dit le père de Viktor dans son cauchemar. Elle bégaya, peu rassurée :

- No-non… J'ai pas… Ce n'était pas fait…

- On te l'a déjà dit, on n'aime pas trop les monstres de foire dans la région.

- Cédric, je…

- La ferme. Je crois que t'as besoin d'une bonne leçon. En plus, parait que t'as jeté un sort contre ma copine, pouffiasse ?

Il se trompait. Les larmes aux yeux devant le futur proche qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, Nadya voulut se justifier, s'expliquer… Trop tard. L'un des garçons la frappa et, tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux de douleur, les coups plurent en force sur elle. Elle tomba à terre, hurlant sous la violence des coups de pied lancés dans sa cage thoracique, sonnée par la brutalité des chocs.

_Viktor, à l'aide !_

Elle se recroquevilla pour échapper le plus possible à la douleur, pleurant et suppliant qu'ils arrêtent. Le calvaire continua quelques minutes et, une fois qu'ils se furent régalés de sa souffrances, ses agresseurs se retirèrent, non sans que Cédric ne lui ait une dernière fois craché :

- La prochaine fois que t'essaye de t'en prendre à Coralie, je te bute la nègre !

Nadya se retrouva seule à terre, le corps tuméfié et ensanglanté, sa respiration sifflante de douleur se transformant en râle. Plus loin, une jeune fille blonde aux beaux yeux noisette ayant apprécié toute la scène eut un sourire machiavélique.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre près de Nadya et, sans la surprendre puisqu'elle avait senti sa présence, Viktor s'agenouilla près d'elle, son regard impassible et neutre d'émotion se posant sur elle :

- T'es une merde, tu le sais ?

Elle ferma ses yeux, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il reprit :

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu réagisses. T'attends pas à ce que j'accours à ton secours comme un petit chien bien élevé. Tu as des dons. Ces petits merdeux n'auraient même pas dû pouvoir te toucher.

_Mais c'est mal…_

- Je m'en bats les couilles. T'es une merde, Nadya. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'évoluer.

Puis il se pencha et la releva délicatement :

- Ils t'ont pas raté. Tes parents sont pas encore rentrés, hein ? On va te désinfecter.

Il avait vu toute la scène, elle le savait. Il l'avait laissée se faire battre, n'avait pas réagi malgré sa douleur, elle le savait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Nadya d'enfouir sa tête sous son bras pour profiter de son étreinte.

Car Viktor était peut-être égoïste.

C'était un dangereux criminel.

Il allait la tuer dès que ce serait possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il était l'unique personne à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce chapitre.<strong>

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**La relation commence à se mettre en place, et même si j'essaye de prendre mon temps, la chronologie de cette histoire est plutôt rapide. Dès le chapitre prochain, un personnage très apprécié de tous fera son apparition (Qui? Mystère et boule de gomme... XD) Le premier qui trouve gagne un cookie virtuel, fait avec amour par l'Adjudante! **

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Syndromes, gros bisous à tous!**


	4. Entre la peste et le choléra

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Comment allez-vous? Moi tout va bien, promis ^^ Donc voici le chapitre 4 de Bloodlink, j'espère qu'il était attendu.**

**Review:**

**Nigamiestmajeur: Oui, je menace moi madame! Je plaisante ^^ Hâte de voir ta réaction sur ce chapitre.**

**Mystiriana: Ton commentaire ma fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu attendais ce chapitre avec autant d'impatience et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et tu gagnes le cookie de l'Adjudante! Tu vas voir, c'est, en plus d'être une bêta en or, une super cuisinière!**

**Deponia: Merci de ton commentaire ^^ Je ne pensais pas déclencher un tel engouement juste en citant un auteur -ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je me rachète les livres d'Ewilan, je les ai prêtés à quelqu'un qui ne me les a jamais rendu... et je ne sais même plus à qui je les ai prêtés... :/ J'espère que l'évolution de Nadya te plaira dans ce chapitre. **

**Nagetive: J'ai hâte de voir ta futur fic alors (moi aussi j'ai des projets, pas seulement pour la partie Web Show mais j'attends d'avoir au moins fini Bloodlink XD) Et oui, Inthepanda il est trop sex. J'en suis encore à lui chercher un défaut, mais c'est comme Captain America: c'est extrêmement compliqué. Oui je l'ai rencontré, il était tout gentil, tout mignon, tout en sueur après avoir gravi les deux cents marches des Buttes-Chaumont. Pauvre panda... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, gros bisous. (Ah, tu vas aux Geek Faerïes cette année, ou à la Japan Expo?)**

**Blue Doctor: Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment, c'est mon principal objectif ^^ En espérant que chapitre te plaise tout autant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Viktor… ?<em>

_**En haut.**_

_Repas du soir._

_**Si c'est de la pizza, je jouis.**_

Le tueur à la crinière aussi indomptable que son esprit descendit rapidement de l'étage de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle il avait temporairement élu domicile. Mais son excitation descendit à son tour quand il vit, non pas l'énorme carton plat et fumant qu'il attendait, mais un vulgaire sac plastique dans les mains de la métisse. Il grogna, mécontent :

- Je croyais avoir été clair sur la verdure, Nadya.

- Ce n'est pas de la salade.

- Ah ?

Une pointe de fierté émanait de la lycéenne et dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle joyeuse.

… _**Tu t'es droguée avant de venir ? Tu m'en as laissé, au moins ?**_

Elle lui tendit le sac pour toute réponse. Le jeune homme s'en saisit prudemment, comme craignant qu'il ne lui explose au visage. Enfin, il en sortit un petit paquet rond enveloppé dans du papier sulfurisé qu'il déballa… et son regard s'illumina :

- Nan, sans dec !? Ce sont des hamburgers ? Putain, ça sent trop bon !

Viktor leva la nourriture pour humer son délicieux fumet :

- Trop bon… Attends un peu… C'est pas du fast-food, ça ! Tu les as fait toi-même ?

- … Oui.

- Putain… Pourquoi t'es pas allée m'en acheter, tout simplement ?

- Je n'ai plus d'argent de poche.

_A cause de toi._

_**Plains-toi.**_

…

_**Bon, d'accord. La ceinture, c'est de ma faute. My bad.**_

L'homme alla s'asseoir sur son matelas et mordit avec entrain dans son repas, tout excité :

- Merde, t'es douée en plus ! Trop, trop bon… Comment tu les as faits ?

- Livre de cuisine. Comme je ne savais pas tellement ce que tu aimais, j'ai fait un peu de tout.

- T'inquiète, je suis largement moins difficile en bouffe qu'en cinéma. Putain, cette sauce quoi…

- Merci.

Viktor releva ses yeux vers son âme-sœur, ressentant des sentiments étranges émaner d'elle. Nadya n'avait pas fière allure, avec trois pansements sur le visage, la lèvre inférieure encore tuméfiée après son passage à tabac d'il y a deux jours, la jeune fille arborait des cernes magnifiques dont la couleur pourrait presque être définie comme artistique. Il la sentait étrangement faible.

_**Eh… tu as mangé hier ?**_

_Ma mère m'a punie d'être encore une fois blessée. Elle a peur que je prévienne les professeurs et que cela fasse des histoires._

Il hocha la tête, sourcils froncés :

- Tu me l'as caché.

- Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas que je t'embête avec mes sentiments.

- Et c'est toujours vrai. Mais si je t'ai tartiné de crème sur le visage hier, c'est pas pour que tu crèves la dalle. Attrape.

Le jeune homme lui lança un des hamburgers encore emballés :

- Et viens t'asseoir. Ça m'agace que tu sois debout et moi non.

C'était une question bête de dominance, mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le surplombe. C'était lui le chef, lui qui prenait les décisions, lui qui restait debout et les autres qui s'asseyaient. Lui et lui-seul était au contrôle de la situation. Et comme la jeune fille hésitait légèrement, il tapota la place à ses côtés :

- Viens.

Nadya obtempéra, son cœur se réchauffant un peu. Assise, elle mangea à son tour en silence. Un Viktor calme était très agréable et lui permettait de se reposer un peu. L'homme avala une bouchée :

- Ton dos ?

- Guéri.

- Ton bras ?

- La trace est encore visible, mais elle a presque disparue.

- Ok. C'est quand même bizarre, c'est un truc de sorcière ? Vous êtes vraiment comme des lézards ?

- Je ne crois pas. En fait, je… Je pense plutôt que c'est à cause du lien.

- Développe.

La lycéenne soupira :

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine, en fait. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je n'ai jamais guéri rapidement, donc ce n'est pas en relation avec le fait que je suis une sorcière. Mais depuis qu'on s'est rencontré… Dans le livre ils disent qu'une âme réunie est très puissante. Je pense que nos deux corps, nos deux esprits se mélangent pour s'entraider. Ta main… elle est guérie, non ?

Viktor leva la main à hauteur de son visage et cligna des yeux :

- Ah ouais. La faim et le sommeil marcheraient pareil, alors ? Ce qui expliquerait que quand l'un ou l'autre a très faim ou très sommeil…

- Le second en ressent aussi les effets.

- Ça tombe sous le sens. Tu crois qu'on va avoir d'autres surprises ?

- On découvrira avec le temps.

- Et à propos du sort ?

- Toujours rien trouvé.

_**Est-ce que tu cherches au moins ?**_

… _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le ciel est souvent voilé… _

_**Bien sûr. Sûrement qu'il n'y a pas de sort contrôlant le climat dans tes bouquins ?**_

_Il doit y en avoir. Mais… Vu la réussite du dernier sort, je n'ai pas très envie de réitérer._

_**On se demande pourquoi. Il a fonctionné, non ?**_

_Trop bien, même. Tu imagines si, en voulant simplement retirer les nuages, je crée un ouragan ?_

_**Ce serait à la fois trop cool et franchement flippant. Et sinon, Nadya… **_

_Oui ? _

_**Tes cartons, tu comptes les ouvrir quand ? Et où ?**_

_Bah…_

_**Ok. Je tournerais Unknown Movies dans la cave, je commence à avoir l'habitude, toi tu joueras de la baguette magique là-haut. D'accord ?**_

_J'ai le choix ?_

_**Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu poses la question ?**_

Nadya haussa les épaules. Viktor reprit, à voix haute :

- Et sinon… Je me disais qu'on devait parler de quelque chose, toi et moi.

- A propos de… ?

- Les connards qui t'ont agressée. Ça arrive souvent ?

- … Bah…

- Ok, ça arrive souvent. Et les envoyer chier, ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ?

- … A quoi cela me servirait de me défendre ? Ils… Ils sont plus forts, plus nombreux, ils ont…

_**Raison ? Ils ont raison ? Tu le penses vraiment ?**_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés. L'adulte soupira profondément, calmant difficilement son envie de la secouer brutalement :

- Je te jure… T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Ils sont plus nombreux ? Je veux bien t'accorder ça, ok. Mais plus forts ? Merde, Nadya, tu peux faire exploser les choses ! Tu… Tu es plus forte qu'eux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te servir de cette force, c'est ce que moi j'ai…

Sa voix s'adoucit :

- C'est ce que moi j'ai fait à ton âge. J'étais fort. Je l'ai montré. Et la douleur et la peur ont cessé.

La métisse leva un œil intéressé vers lui :

- Toi aussi tu étais…

- Je t'en parlerais pas aujourd'hui. Et si t'insistes, je te fous dehors. Mais j'espère que t'as compris, hein ? Défends-toi, merde !

- Mais je ne peux pas, Viktor ! J'en suis incapable ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Ce… ce serait mal de me servir de mes pouvoirs sur d'autres gens.

- Quand les cons comprennent pas, il faut forcer l'information. C'est le principe d'Unknown Movies. Et puis, je refuse d'avoir une âme-sœur aussi victimisée.

- Nous sommes complémentaires, Viktor. Pas pareils.

- Putain, d'où tu trouves qu'ils ont raison ? T'es pas un monstre !

- Je ne suis pas normale, ils…

- Ce sont les autres qui ne sont pas normaux. Eux qui refusent de comprendre. Toi comme moi, on n'est pas des monstres. Ils ont tort de nous considérer ainsi, car c'est nous les plus forts. Capiche ?

- Pas capiche. Je veux simplement m'intégrer à ce monde.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Pourquoi tu lis toute cette fantasy, alors ? On ne peut pas s'intégrer, toi et moi. On est différents d'eux. Mais nous, on le sait.

- …

- T'es franchement relou, Nadya !

Viktor se leva, agacé par son âme-jumelle. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle pouvait devenir comme lui, une louve crainte par les moutons ? Qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait plus jamais peur, plus jamais mal, elle en avait le pouvoir et la puissance !

La petite voix de Nadya l'interrompit dans sa colère :

- Viktor ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Quand… Quand j'aurais réussi à nous délier… Tu voudras bien me tuer ?

La surprise envahit le tueur qui se retourna, bras ballants :

- Quoi ?

- Quand tout sera fini, est-ce que tu me tueras ?

- … Je comprends plus, là, tu m'as pété une durite pour pas que je te tue, tu m'as fait chier pendant un nombre incalculable d'heures à chouiner télépathiquement et…

- J'y ai réfléchi. Tu… Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas m'intégrer à ce monde… Ma famille souhaite que je fasse de bonnes études, que j'ai un travail des plus normaux mais… Mais je sais très bien que je n'y arriverai jamais. Alors, le plus simple…Ce serait que je disparaisse.

On lui avait tenu le même discours. Viktor se détourna et mura ses sentiments pour réfléchir seul. Il secoua la tête :

- Je… Je tue pas comme ça. J'ai besoin d'une raison.

- Je te mettrai en colère, si tu veux. Visiblement, j'ai un don pour t'agacer.

- Ça, tu l'as dit.

Ils échangèrent un demi-sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu veux mourir ?

- A quoi cela me servirait-il de vivre dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi ? Mes parents me détestent, mes camarades ont peur de moi, certainement que mes collègues seront pareils. Je… Je risque de finir par blesser quelqu'un à cause de mes pouvoirs…

- Tu fuis ?

- Tu peux penser que c'est lâche. Pour moi, c'est « contenter tout le monde ».

C'était là le problème de Nadya. Elle ne vivait pas pour elle, mais pour les autres. On ne lui avait jamais appris à être autrement. Avait-il du mal à comprendre ses motivations parce que sa propre famille lui avait appris à être égoïste ? Le jeune homme soupira :

- C'est les connards de l'autre fois qui t'ont fait réfléchir ?

- Oui. Je ne supporterais pas ça toute une vie. Et puis, tu voulais me tuer, non ?

Oh oui. Il ne supportait pas d'être attaché à elle par ce lien magique, elle l'agaçait à être aussi faible. En un sens, elle avait raison. Une lâche comme elle… elle ne méritait pas la vie. C'est pourquoi il lui sourit gentiment :

- Tu as une préférence ? Noyade, strangulation, écartèlement… Je peux te trancher la gorge, te poignarder, te battre à mort, te jeter dans le vide…

Nadya répondit à son sourire :

- Je te laisse carte blanche. Mais… j'aimerais juste éviter de trop souffrir.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué. Bah, je réussirais bien à me dégotter du chloroforme, je t'endormirais.

- Merci.

- Tu peux me remercier. Je préfère faire souffrir, c'est plus drôle.

En même temps, la plupart des gens qu'il tuait n'étaient pas forcément tout à fait consentants pour être tués… Et ils étaient stupides.

Jusque-là, seul son frère le lui avait aussi demandé. Et ce lâche s'était dégonflé, il était comme les autres, il ne l'acceptait pas et voulait le changer. Mais Nadya… Il sentait en elle sa détermination, sa résignation.

Alors Viktor se fit une promesse. Oui, il allait la tuer. Mais de la façon la plus douce possible.

* * *

><p>- La place est libre ?<p>

Nadya leva un regard surpris vers le doux sourire de Coralie portant son plateau de repas du midi. La métisse réagit nerveusement, bougeant ses affaires :

- Ou-oui, oui, bien sûr…

- Merci.

La jolie blonde s'installa et commenta avec un sourire :

- Tu bosses dur, dis-donc.

Son interlocutrice observa à son tour tous ses livres de cours étalés sur sa table du déjeuner :

- J'ai… J'ai des empêchements qui m'empêchent de bien travailler à la maison.

- Oh ? Fratrie bruyante ?

- Hein ? Oh non non, je suis fille unique.

_Plutôt un dangereux psychopathe à garder. Ça mord, ces bêtes-là._

… _**Fais gaffe à ce que tu penses, Nadya… **_

La jeune fille eut un fugace sourire puis daigna enfin répondre à Coralie :

- Ma mère a décidé de revoir la décoration de notre maison.

- Ma pauvre. Mon père a voulu refaire notre jardin la semaine dernière…

- Coralie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es assise avec moi ?

Nadya sentait bien les regards étonnés qu'on leur envoyait. La déléguée haussa les épaules :

- Pour te parler ? Je me suis rendue compte récemment que je ne te connaissais pas si bien que cela, et que c'était dommage. Tu es gentille, tu sais ?

- Merci… ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais des égratignures au visage. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Je suis tombée dans l'escalier.

Par les dieux que ce mensonge était pratique. Et Nadya commençait à comprendre comment l'édulcorer :

- Les ouvriers à la maison avaient laissé leurs affaires trainer dans l'escalier. Boum.

- Ils sont dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal !

- Je… Je suis bien tombée.

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa. Nadya se sentait un peu perdue, un peu joyeuse, un peu nerveuse. C'était la première fois que Coralie lui parlait aussi longtemps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le seul qui lui parlait autant était Viktor, et il ne comptait pas : il était son âme-sœur et leur rencontre était loin d'avoir été naturelle. De plus, elle admirait secrètement Coralie depuis le collège, avait rêvé d'être son amie –car qui était l'amie de Coralie était l'amie de l'établissement.

La grande blonde repéra sa nervosité et lui sourit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas des autres.

- Ta réputation va en prendre un coup si tu restes avec moi.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux. Tu y arrives avec tes cours ?

- Oh, je…

- Tu bosses tout le temps, ça doit aller non ?

- Oui… Disons que là, il y a des petites choses qui ne veulent pas entrer dans ma tête.

Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir lu une formule qui aidait la concentration et l'apprentissage, peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de la lancer ? Après tout, était-ce considéré comme de la tricherie que d'apprendre ses leçons grâce à la magie ? Coralie se pencha sur son cours d'algèbre :

- Pourtant tu n'es pas mauvaise en maths, d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- … Pourquoi il faut utiliser cette formule précise ? Celle qu'on a vue dans le dernier cours fonctionne aussi et…

- Oh, c'est une histoire de nuance. Tu vois, ton résultat sera plus précis et rapide si tu l'utilises. Tu peux gagner pas mal de lignes de démonstration, en plus. Et elle empêche de devoir rechercher la racine, ce qui n'est pas un mal vu que des fois, on n'a pas le droit à la calculatrice.

- … C'est…

- Stupide ? Comme toutes les matières avec des chiffres. Mais bon… Regarde, si je te pose cette opération…

Ou alors elle pouvait simplement réviser avec quelqu'un, sans utiliser la magie.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé aussi facilement à quelqu'un, elle qui était de nature timide et silencieuse. Mais depuis qu'elle parlait avec Viktor, tenir une conversation avec Coralie, même si cela l'impressionnait un peu, ne l'effrayait plus tant que cela. En un sens, sa rencontre avec le psychopathe semblait pour l'instant plus lui réussir que lui nuire. Si on oubliait le meurtre qu'il avait fait pour récupérer ses affaires de magie.

Coralie se redressa avec un sourire :

- Voilà. C'est amusant, tu as les meilleures notes en chimie et pourtant tu galères en maths.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, la chimie c'est plus physique que les maths.

- Joli jeu de mot.

Nadya se tut un instant sans comprendre puis pouffa de rire :

- Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- J'ai vu que tu étais bonne en français aussi.

- Je lis beaucoup.

- Ah, ça aide. Tu voudrais pas m'aider pour mes cours de philo ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu du mal à décortiquer les textes qu'on nous donne.

- Pas… Pas de problème. Je…

- Cool ! Faudrait qu'on se voit au CDI alors !

- Eh, Coralie !

Une autre lycéenne appelait de loin son amie :

- On va au centre commercial avant de reprendre les cours, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive ! Bon, je te dis à tout à l'heure Nadya ?

- Ou-Oui…

La déléguée se leva, la salua avant de reprendre son plateau et s'en alla. Nadya soupira, sentant son stress s'évacuer… puis reposa précipitamment la salière qui commençait à léviter.

_**Pouffiasse.**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Pas toi, elle. Je ne l'aime pas.**_

_Hein ?_

_**Si on était dans un film, cette fille serait la pouffe de l'histoire.**_

_Viktor, on n'est pas dans un film. Coralie est très gentille, elle a toujours été la seule à bien vouloir parler avec moi._

_**Mouais. Tu la lèches ?**_

_Viktor !_

_**Quoi ? Je suis désolé, mais une merde comme toi, à moins de vouloir obtenir quelque chose de toi, je vois pas ce qu'elle te trouve. **_

…

_**Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? **_

_Je sais bien que je suis nulle, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me le dire toutes les trente secondes, je t'en serais reconnaissante ! Je ne te traite pas de malade mental à chaque fois que je te parle !_

_**Rentre tes griffes, chaton, tu pourrais te blesser.**_

_Si je veux, d'abord._

… _**Je suis désolé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette fille ne te connait pas. Elle ne sait pas ce que tu vis, alors qu'elle vienne te parler comme si vous vous broutiez le minou, bah ça me fout un peu en rogne. Ne lui fait pas confiance, Nadya. **_

_Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de parler à des gens. C'était… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'asseyait avec moi au self. Coralie est une fille bien._

_**Ah, si tu le dis. Plonge dans le bain d'acide. Je t'attendrais avec une corde pour te remonter.**_

Sur ce, Viktor se tut. Nadya resta pensive quant à ses dernières paroles. Viktor était paranoïaque, il voyait le mal partout et c'était assez comique au vu de ses activités. Néanmoins, la pensée qu'il s'inquiète, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour elle lui réchauffa le cœur.

Une « peut-être » amie et une âme-sœur étrangement moins méchante qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer… La vie réservait parfois de bonnes surprises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !<strong>_

La jeune fille manqua de faire tomber le vieux chandelier qu'elle venait de sortir du carton et répondit, ennuyée.

_Quoi, Viktor ?_

_**Ce putain de tuyau !**_

_Tu t'es __encore__ cogné ?_

_**Oui, encore. Mais il y a plus grave.**_

_Ah ?_

_**Je voulais qu'on regarde un film. Mais… on n'a plus de saucisson sec ! **_

La jeune fille soupira. Un instant, elle avait vaguement cru qu'ils avaient véritablement un problème.

_Viktor, on peut s'en passer, non ?_

_**Regarder Babe le cochon sans saucisson sec ? Jamais !**_

_C'est quand même très sadique…_

_**C'est bien connu, je suis un nounours magique.**_

_Remarque, à nous deux on l'est. Tu as l'apparence du nounours, et je suis magique._

Un bruit sec retentit sur le plancher juste en dessous d'elle Viktor avait lancé sa chaussure contre le plafond. La lycéenne pouffa silencieusement, fière de sa blague.

_**C'est ça, marre-toi. Je ne suis pas un nounours. Ou à la limite, je suis un des personnages d'Happy Tree Friends.**_

_De quoi ?_

_**Des créatures toutes mignonnes qui s'entretuent, s'éviscèrent et s'arrachent les membres joyeusement sur un fond de musique trop choupi.**_

_Je ne veux jamais voir ce truc._

_**J'ai fait pire. Une fois j'ai…**_

_Viktor ! Tu disais qu'il n'y avait plus de saucisson ?_

En bas, Viktor soupira. Elle gâchait son fun !

_**Oui. Plus de saucisson, Viktor est tout tristounet.**_

_Il reste des chips, non ?_

_**Tellement équilibrée comme nourriture…**_

_Eh ! Je t'apporte tes repas tous les jours !_

_**Je t'en prie, traite-moi d'animal domestique pendant que tu y es !**_

_Il faut savoir, tu es un nounours ou un caniche ?_

… _**J'ai une tellement mauvaise influence sur toi. J'aime.**_

_Bref ?_

_**Oui. Je veux du saucisson pour le film de ce soir. Je l'exige, miss.**_

_Viktor, j'aimerais finir de ranger tout ça avant de rentrer préparer le repas et…_

_**Saucisson. Saucisson. Saucisson. Saucisson. Sauci…**_

_OK, je descends !_

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Nadya descendit :

- On dirait un caprice de petit garçon, Viktor. Je croyais que de nous deux, j'étais la plus jeune.

- Je t'emmerde. Alors, saucisson ?

- Oui, je vais aller t'en prendre. Tu as besoin d'autres choses ? Au passage, je vais prendre la liste de course à la maison, comme ça les achats passeront inaperçus.

- … Tu crois qu'on pourrait me prendre de la bière ? Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas bu d'alcool !

Elle haussa les épaules :

- De la bière, pas de problème. Je vais avoir tellement mal au dos en rentrant…

- Les courbatures ne resteront pas long… Attends, je vais venir avec toi.

- Hein ?

- Je vais pas te laisser tout porter toute seule, non ? Et puis j'ai envie de sortir un peu.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas risquer qu'on te voit ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de promener ton caniche ?

Elle répondit à son sourire malin :

- Il te faut une muselière ?

- Non, je pense être suffisamment bien dressé. Va prendre ta liste de course, je t'attends ici.

L'attendant dehors, Viktor s'alluma une cigarette puis mit ses mains dans ses poches. La jeune fille arriva bien vite, trainant son sac de course à roulette en maugréant :

- « … Et n'oublie pas l'apéritif, blablabla… »

- Ta mère ?

- Nous recevons demain soir. Encore une fois, je vais devoir rester enfermée dans ma chambre à réviser et à…

- Tu pourrais aussi venir voir un film.

- … Vraiment ?

- On est loin d'avoir fini ta culture cinématographique. Et avant de te tuer, je veux que tu en aies une correcte. Et puis, si t'es sage, je pourrais même accepter de te montrer un blockbuster, même s'il est pourri.

- Tant de gentillesse.

- N'est-ce pas ? Ça me rappelle au collège, ce garçon nommé Benoit. Ça avait été compliqué de le sodomiser, mais il avait réussi à me prouver qu'un film que je détestais n'était pas si nul que ça. Comme quoi, il faut rester ouvert d'esprit. Et des autres orifices, il était beaucoup trop serré.

- J'ai de moins en moins envie de vomir quand je t'écoute, est-ce normal ?

- Demain, j'éventre un chat vivant devant toi. Tu vas voir, tu vas rendre tes tripes facilement.

- Non merci. Je tiens à garder mes repas. Tes rêves se chargent tous seuls de me vider l'estomac.

- Ce n'était qu'une fois, et c'était de ta faute.

- C'était une fois de trop.

Le trajet jusqu'à la supérette de la ville fut le plus court que Nadya n'ait jamais eu. Parler avec Viktor au lieu d'être plongée dans ses sombres pensées faisait filer le temps plus vite que jamais. Chose étrange, la jeune fille constata que leurs conversations se normalisaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre-ville, Viktor faisait d'énormes efforts pour cacher son aura de tueur et affichait un visage neutre.

Ils entrèrent dans la supérette, s'approprièrent un panier puis partirent à la découverte du magasin.

Viktor n'avait jamais réellement fait ses courses. Autrefois seul dans son appartement, il prenait les premières choses qui lui venaient sous la main, sans y réfléchir voire préférait commander des traiteurs ou des pizzas. Son plat cuisiné le plus élaboré était des pâtes et un steak presque trop cuit. Alors, voir la jeune fille choisir soigneusement ses légumes, sa viande, vérifier les prix et la qualité des produits était assez nouveau pour lui. Il entendait ses pensées pleines de calculs et de projets de cuisine.

_**Une vraie femme au foyer.**_

_Pardon ?_

Nadya se tourna vers lui, hébétée.

_Une vraie quoi ?_

_**Tu es aussi sérieuse que si tu choisissais tes légumes pour ton mari. Apprends à bien sucer, et je t'épouse tout de suite.**_

Rougissante, Nadya se détourna et s'avança dans l'allée. Le jeune homme cacha son rire puis la suivit. Il l'aida à choisir, continua à discuter cinéma avec elle, se chamailla gentiment à propos de chips –elle préférait visiblement la saveur bacon, tandis que lui vouait un culte à la saveur oignon. Ce moment simple, loin des meurtres, loin de la fuite, loin de ce qu'il était normalement lui faisait du bien.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Unknown Movies. Il n'avait pas cessé de planifier sa prochaine tuerie, et Nadya en était parfaitement consciente, il le savait. L'accord tacite était qu'elle ne voulait pas assister à la scène, ou en être complice. En un sens, il préférait travailler seul sur son bébé.

Nadya n'était pas misanthrope, pas au point de vouloir la mort des gens vivant autours d'elle mais rien que savoir que son âme-sœur n'était peut-être pas en accord avec ses méthodes, mais que jamais elle ne l'en empêcherait lui offrait une sensation de plénitude assez étrange. En l'instant présent, il se sentait plus normal avec elle qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il aurait connu.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les caisses, babillant doucement quand une voix forte retenti :

- Votre attention tout le monde ! Veuillez nous pardonner pour ce dérangement, nous sommes de la police et nous désirons faire un contrôle d'identité de routine. Merci de bien vouloir sortir vos papiers d'identité afin que nous gagnions du temps !

Nadya sentit son âme-jumelle se tendre à ses côtés et risqua un coup d'œil vers lui. Viktor était pâle et nerveux, elle sentait même un léger tremblement elle saisit son bras pour le calmer tandis qu'elle aussi se sentait soudainement alarmée :

- Viktor…

- Suis-moi.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un rayon, observant les mouvements des sept policiers présents. L'un d'entre eux attira le regard de Nadya.

Très grand, svelte il portait un long manteau noir. Ses traits étaient fins et son nez étrangement busqué ne retirait en rien le charisme impressionnant qui se dégageait de lui. Une fine barbe travaillée donnait une impression sérieuse et professionnelle et son regard bleu perçant scannait le magasin tel un oiseau de proie.

C'était un limier, un chien de chasse expérimenté chassant le loup solitaire lui servant d'âme-sœur. Il semblait même à la jeune fille entendre Viktor gronder comme un animal sauvage à ses côtés. Elle partagea son inquiétude avec lui, le jeune homme lui répondit par ses souvenirs.

_**C'est le mec qui cherche à m'attraper. Je dois au moins lui reconnaitre sa ténacité. **_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Viktor ?_

_**Déjà, tu vas te calmer. La lumière fluctue, ça va attirer leur attention.**_

_Viktor, il se rapproche ! S'il te plait, je ne veux pas…_

_**Il ne va rien nous faire !**_

Le tueur chercha autour de lui une solution, tout aussi inquiet que la lycéenne mais plus habitué à la fuite.

_**Là-bas, l'arrière-boutique et le garage. **_

_Ils vont nous y attendre, Viktor._

_**Ils ne savent pas que je suis là. **_

_Ils le savent forcément, sinon pourquoi ils seraient… ?_

_**Ta gueule ! S'ils le savaient, je serais déjà en taule, débile ! Le problème, c'est que pour accéder au garage il va falloir s'exposer. Nadya, tu crois que tu peux faire tomber les étagères là-bas, détourner leur attention ?**_

La jeune fille leva la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait puis la secoua.

_Je… Je ne sais pas, Viktor._

_**Je croyais que tu maitrisais ta télékinésie ?**_

_Oui mais… Je n'ai jamais bougé de trucs aussi lourds et loin de moi._

_**Il y a une première fois à tout. Concentre-toi.**_

_Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine d'y arriver._

_**Tu en es capable. C'est comme pour l'ordinateur, aie confiance. Fais-le, Nadya. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce mec va nous voir.**_

Alors Nadya se concentra sur cette étagère, mit toute sa puissance dans cette simple action. L'étagère tomba avec fracas, attirant le regard de tous. Sans attendre une seconde, Viktor attrapa la main de Nadya et la tira pour l'emmener dans l'arrière-boutique. Les sens exacerbés par l'instinct de fuite qui s'était réveillé en lui, le tueur les cacha tout deux derrière un grand casier de métal, entourant la frêle métisse de ses bras pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, quelques secondes plus tard des bruits de pas résonnaient près d'eux. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'aura de son némésis et s'appliqua à calmer son cœur, sa respiration pour être le plus silencieux possible. Nadya avait plongé sa tête dans son torse, tremblante de peur d'être découverte ou d'assister à un nouveau meurtre.

_**Calme-toi, Nad.**_

Elle ne répondit pas, il renforça sa prise sur elle.

Le policier cherchait, scannait l'endroit avec sérieux. Viktor le sentait, ce lien qui les unissait. L'homme ressentait sa présence, il le savait. Ce n'était pas aussi palpable que le lien qu'il entretenait avec Nadya, si tant était que leur lien pouvait être qualifié de palpable, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et que c'était pour l'instant loin d'être sexuel.

D'autres pas se firent entendre. Une voix plus claire fit, rapide et un peu angoissée :

- Commissaire ! Commissaire, on n'a rien trouvé !

- Cherchez encore. Je suis sûr que cet enculé est dans le coin.

- Les gens disent qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Commissaire, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il soit dans cette ville.

- Il y est. Je sais qu'il y est. Il ne peut qu'être là. Il est resté calme pendant un temps et, bam ! Un meurtre dans cette ville ? C'est une trop grosse coïncidence.

- Commissaire… On n'a rien retrouvé sur le corps de l'antiquaire. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de marques de torture, ça ne ressemble pas à ses…

- La ferme. Je sais qu'il est ici. Je le sais. Et on va trouver et embarquer ce fumier.

- Et si… Et si c'est un autre meurtrier ? Peut-être que ces deux crimes ne sont pas liés. Peut-être que…

- Au pire on embarque un autre salopard, au mieux on coince ce fils de pute. Compris ? Vous avez fini les contrôles d'identité ?

- Oui commissaire. Tout est en règle.

- … Je sais qu'il est dans le coin. On va le coincer, on va vraiment le coincer…

Les voix s'éloignèrent, la tension disparut petit à petit de la pièce… Et Viktor put enfin respirer.

_**Ce mec est doué. Trop doué. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace, et il a réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici. Il a réussi à flairer ma présence sur le connard d'antiquaire. On va attendre un peu ici puis on va sortir par-derrière.**_

…

_**Eh, t'es encore avec moi ?**_

… _J'ai peur, Viktor._

_**Je le ressens. T'inquiète, au pire je l'aurais assommé. Mais ça aurait grillé ma couverture. **_

Il resserra son étreinte sur son âme-sœur.

_**Calme-toi, il est parti. Le mieux, ce serait que tu contrôles mieux tes dons. Ils pourraient nous servir de scanner, ou nous rendre invisible, ou je ne sais quoi.**_

…

_**Oh, Nadya !**_

_Qu-quoi ?_

_**On a oublié mes bières.**_

* * *

><p>La sonnerie sonnait à peine que Nadya était déjà dehors, cavalant presque pour rentrer au plus vite chez elle. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à la voiture de la gendarmerie qu'elle croisa puis se hâta d'autant plus.<p>

Viktor lui avait dit de ne pas paniquer, qu'il n'allait pas faire de vague et qu'ils partiraient bien vite, mais la jeune fille n'en n'était pas aussi certaine. Cet homme, ce commissaire avait tout du chien de chasse. Il avait de l'instinct et si quelque chose lui disait que sa proie se cachait ici, alors il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Viktor s'était moqué, arguant que ce bon vieux gardien de la paix était devenu paranoïaque avec le temps, pour voir sa marque sur toutes les morts de la région. Mais intérieurement, Nadya savait que le tueur n'en menait pas si large. Il restait inquiet de se savoir si proche de son traqueur et s'il ne le disait pas, c'était seulement pour la rassurer.

Elle savait qu'il était en train de réviser beaucoup de chose, de revoir ses plans pour son émission, quand bien même cela le contrariait. Viktor était intelligent et il ne comptait pas se faire attraper de sitôt cela n'empêchait pas sa jeune âme-sœur de s'inquiéter. Pour ne pas gêner le fuyard, elle avait muré ses émotions et bien qu'il lui en ait fait la remarque contraire, il ne semblait plus apprécier, étrangement, qu'elle se cache de lui.

La maison était vide quand elle arriva, signe que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée de son cours de yoga. La jeune fille s'installa sur le canapé et se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le stress qu'elle ressentait allait finir par lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, elle en était persuadée. Lentement, elle tira de sa poche des feuilles qu'elle déplia. Elle s'était amusée à recopier certains textes de son livre de magie blanche afin de s'entrainer de jour à mieux contrôler ses dons, et la pyrokinésie semblait un exercice pour l'instant parfait.

Elle alla chercher une bougie et se concentra longtemps, longtemps, relut la feuille pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire, ressentir, se concentra encore, désespéra quand rien ne se passa… Viktor lui avait dit de se calmer. Grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner un appareil électronique, elle avait réussi à bouger par télékinésie une lourde étagère de magasin alors qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Quand la bougie s'alluma, un feu d'artifice de bonheur éclata dans son estomac. Elle souffla sur la mèche pour l'éteindre, retenta l'expérience pour échouer. Le cœur peu ombragé de cet échec, elle se temporisa : il lui fallait du temps et de l'entrainement, elle n'allait pas devenir sorcière aguerrie en quelques jours. Elle allait étudier les autres formes de contrôle, comme l'hydrokinésie ou la maitrise d'autres éléments comme la terre et l'électricité puis une fois qu'elle aurait la main mise sur son pouvoir, elle voulait commencer à tester certaines formules.

Car, même si elle réussissait par elle ne savait quel miracle à trouver la formule qui briserait leur lien, cela ne lui servirait en rien si elle se retrouvait incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège. Et puis, découvrir ses dons, ce qu'elle était capable d'effectuer lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression d'apprendre à enfin se connaitre, une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ignorait se montrait enfin à elle et comme on a envie d'en savoir plus à propos d'une personne inconnue, elle souhaitait tout apprendre de cette Nadya sorcière.

Confiante, son regard se posa sur la télécommande de la télévision. Elle bougea sa tête sur le côté. Cela avait fonctionné avec l'ordinateur, quel était le pourcentage de chance que le téléviseur ne marche pas ? La lycéenne s'en saisit puis alluma l'appareil. Son regard s'illumina encore plus quand les images se mirent à danser devant ses yeux sans hachures, sans tressautements, avec un son correct. Elle zappa, intriguée, émerveillée par la découverte de ce monde qui lui était plus inconnu qu'elle-même.

Les limites de son univers s'agrandissaient depuis sa rencontre avec Viktor. Ainsi assise devant une télévision, un vent de normalité souffla en elle. Se concentrant, elle allait pouvoir utiliser les téléphones, le four, ne ferait plus sauter la radio, elle allait pouvoir découvrir la musique, prendre le bus ou le métro sans craindre que son angoisse ne crée de dysfonctionnement.

Elle respirait, enfin.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se tourna pour voir arriver sa mère, dans les bras d'un homme caucasien, reculant avec précipitation tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une passion évidente.

Bouche bée devant ce spectacle, Nadya sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle. Le couple continua son affaire sans la voir… jusqu'à ce que sa mère la repère :

- Na… Nadya !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…

- Je croyais que ta fille rentrait plus tard, Shana ?

- Je le croyais aussi…

Qui était cet homme ? Nadya fit un effort de mémoire pour se souvenir qu'il était le professeur de yoga de sa mère. Il était déjà venu à la maison, pour un apéritif que sa mère avait organisé pour son club. Ainsi, sa mère et lui avait une affaire ? Mais…

L'homme semblait un peu défait :

- Elle ne va pas tout dire à ton mari, hein ?

- Monte dans ma chambre, Darian. Je te rejoins.

Le sportif monta sans dire un mot et Shana Trenn s'approcha de sa fille. Nadya se leva du canapé et bredouilla :

- Depuis… Depuis combien de temps… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que ton père n'est que mon portefeuille, Nadya. Rien d'autre.

- Mais… Pourquoi… ? Je ne…

- Toi et ton père n'avaient été que mes tickets d'entrée ici. Je vais sucer le moindre petit euro sortant de ton père jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien et après je vous laisserais tomber, tous les deux. Ou peut-être que je te garderais toi, pour avoir accès aux aides. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas aider une mère de famille courageuse élevant sa fille seule ? Attends juste que je trouve le moyen de coller un procès à ton père, je vais le pomper de tout son fric…

_**Réagis, Nadya.**_

La jeune fille obéit aussitôt à cet ordre sans réfléchir, encore détruite par cette soudaine révélation :

- Je le dirais à papa. Je vais lui dire. A cause de toi, il… Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il t'a apporté un toit, tu peux vivre convenablement, il m'a accepté et…

La gifle magistrale qu'elle se prit l'interrompit. Les larmes coulèrent immédiatement sous la douleur. Shana siffla, serpent enragé, les yeux plissés de rage sourde :

- Ose dire quoi que ce soit à ton père et tu vires de la maison. Crois-moi, ton père sera plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de toi avant moi. Tu vas me laisser vivre tranquillement ma vie, et je ne ferais pas de la tienne un enfer.

Une seconde gifle fut donnée :

- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir répondu, sale gamine.

Sur ce, la jeune femme monta à l'étage et très vite, des sons obscènes descendirent vers sa fille. La métisse se laissa glisser le long du dossier du canapé.

Ainsi, c'était vraiment cela sa famille ? Entre un chef de famille obnubilé par son entreprise et qui faisait payer à sa progéniture la moindre petite angoisse qu'il avait tout en couchant avec tout ce qu'il pouvait pour oublier sa peine, voilà que sa mère s'annonçait n'être qu'une trainée qui rêvait de les abandonner et leur voler l'argent que son père gagnait grâce à ses études ? Elle se trouvait être la fille de ces deux personnes affreuses ?

Certes, elle n'avait pas une bonne image de sa famille, mais cela brisait tout. Elle réalisait que son rêve de famille unie et aimante ne se serait jamais réalisé, et la solitude se fit plus pesante encore. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Cela n'était plus étonnant que le destin s'acharne sur elle, elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait de si mal dans sa vie précédente pour que son karma se venge autant sur elle. Enfant de monstres, elle ne pouvait qu'elle-même être une créature dégoutante ne méritant pas de vivre et…

Une présence toucha presque timidement son esprit, douce. La sorcière abaissa ses murs mentaux sans y penser, accueillant la chaleur de son âme-sœur. Il entoura son esprit meurtri avec une délicatesse exceptionnelle, sans aucune remarque habituellement acerbe.

_**Je suis là, Nadya.**_

Et c'était suffisant.

Dans sa planque, assis à côté de la fenêtre brisée donnant sur le côté de la rue où se trouvait la maison de la jeune fille, Viktor soupira. Il connaissait cette impression. Sentir le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, se rendre compte que l'univers entier vous rejetait. N'avoir plus aucune attache, perdre pied dans la douleur de la trahison par les siens. Les gens disaient que les liens du sang étaient plus forts que tout. Quelle foutaise… Ils étaient bien la preuve que non. Mais à l'époque, lui avait été seul. Seul avec le cinéma pour seule bouée de sauvetage, seul à se débrouiller avec ses sentiments, sa culpabilité, sa peine et sa douleur. Et, au fond de lui, malgré le fait qu'il aimait tuer, il ne souhaitait à personne de ressentir ce qu'il avait un jour ressenti.

Alors, aujourd'hui, il était heureux de pouvoir être là pour soutenir son âme-sœur. Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas sortir tant que ce maudit commissaire se baladerait en ville, il s'appliqua à mêler son esprit à celui de la sorcière.

Aucun enfant, et ce même s'il les détestait, ne méritait un tel traitement de la part de sa famille. Que personne ne s'étonne à ce qu'elle ne devienne louve par la suite.

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait rien dit à son père. Shana Trenn avait passé la soirée à la fusiller du regard, la défiant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Mais le père de Nadya n'avait pas plus remarqué l'étrange mutisme de sa fille, ni le fait qu'il pouvait regarder tranquillement la télévision alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas.<p>

Nadya avait vraiment apprécié le geste de Viktor. Certainement, cet homme était étrange. Il ne semblait pas aimer les démonstrations d'affection, se bornait à paraitre le moins sain d'esprit possible et pourtant… Pourtant il était là pour elle. Après deux jours de silence radio du côté du tueur, la jeune fille avait décidé de le remercier de son aide, et de s'excuser encore une fois du désagrément qu'elle lui causait avec le sort.

Aujourd'hui de repos, elle lui avait confectionné des dizaines de cupcakes au chocolat et voulait les lui amener.

Son père lui demanda en la voyant se préparer :

- Où tu vas ?

- Je… Je sors un peu en ville.

- Tant que t'es là pour faire le dîner, je m'en fiche. Tes devoirs ?

- Sont tous faits, rangés et les leçons sont apprises.

- Parfait. Allez, dégage d'ici.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus. Ce silence venant de Viktor l'inquiétait, surtout qu'ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue s'approcher de la maison abandonnée puis appela doucement le jeune homme.

Nadya s'arrêta dans le salon, nerveuse. Quelque chose clochait. Viktor lui répondait toujours. Elle scanna les environs de son ouïe… Puis cria quand quelqu'un la bouscula et la renversa au sol. La lycéenne se débattit et resta surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle cherchait actuellement. Mais elle ne le reconnut pas.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il tremblait et ses émotions étaient un maelstrom inconcevable. Elle l'appela, à voix haute puis télépathiquement, néanmoins il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il leva son poing puis l'abattit sur son visage.

La douleur explosa dans son nez, les larmes, autant de souffrance que d'incompréhension se mirent à couler.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi… ? Cela lui rappela leur première rencontre, la peur qu'elle avait eue, l'angoisse de la mort. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'énerver ? C'était effrayant, et surtout ne pas comprendre son âme-sœur l'inquiétait.

Néanmoins, quelques petites choses avaient changé depuis leur première rencontre. Quand il serra ses mains autour de son cou, Nadya se concentra pour utiliser sa magie et le repousser. Le jeune homme vola en arrière, tomba sans grâce aucune sur le matelas et voulut se relever la sorcière leva sa main et imagina une barrière solide entre eux deux. Viktor se cogna à ce mur, resta surpris un instant avant de taper dessus avec force, la fusillant du regard. Il se déchaina contre l'invisible, hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales avant qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne s'asseye dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux hantés.

La jeune fille ne baissa pas sa garde, et se fit la réflexion que si elle avait été un animal, ses poils seraient hérissés de terreur. La seule chose qui lui faisait garder son calme était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Viktor ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal ! Il se tuerait s'il la tuait sans qu'elle n'ait défait le lien ! Ils avaient un accord ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris à propos du tueur, c'était qu'il avait au moins l'honnêteté de respecter sa parole !

Alors elle attendit patiemment, se refusa à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle attendit que l'homme se calme suffisamment pour réussir à capter ses émotions.

Un tourbillon atroce de sensations l'emplit et après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Nadya chercha à comprendre. La réalisation vint lentement.

Viktor avait besoin de tuer.

Devant elle se trouvait un animal en soif de sang et de sadisme. Il tremblait de désir d'étranglement et de membres se brisant. C'était un besoin impérieux, inscrit jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Comme une maladie insidieuse le rongeant, il avait besoin de tuer. Nadya se souvenait de ses cours d'histoire. Sa professeur leur avait expliqué que l'envie de tuer avait toujours été dans la race humaine. Autrefois, ces hommes assoiffés de sang servaient à la guerre, inépuisables machines de tuerie. Mais désormais que les conflits disparaissaient, la soif de sang restait. Si la plupart réussissait à la faire disparaitre d'eux, ou l'évacuait par du sadomasochisme poussé, d'autres ne pouvaient y échapper.

Viktor était l'un de ceux-là. Et encore, sa passion pour le cinéma contrôlait ce besoin, lui offrait une échappatoire à la culpabilité du meurtre. Les tueries étaient sa drogue, le cinéma son garde-fou, sa raison d'être et de ne pas se laisser emporter par ce besoin.

Elle le comprenait, désormais. C'était effrayant, certes. Mais ressentant ce qu'il ressentait, elle ne pouvait que comprendre. La solitude qu'il devait avoir, à ne voir en ses camarades humains que des proies. Ne jamais être compris, être traité de simple fou alors qu'il devait se battre contre sa nature profonde pour ne pas devenir ce qu'il craignait d'être au fond de lui : un monstre sans âme.

Il était un lion en cage, dangereux et puissant. Son émission était son numéro de cirque, et il obéissait à son dresseur le septième art. Il était loin d'être comme elle, mais la solitude et la peine qu'il ressentait en l'instant présent, elle les comprenait.

Alors elle baissa lentement sa barrière magique, s'avança prudemment pour attraper un couteau trainant à terre –qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Viktor et s'assit face à lui.

Toujours tremblant, il baissa un regard perdu vers elle. Nadya leva son couteau, prit une grande inspiration et se coupa la paume. Sa douleur se répercuta en Viktor qui frissonna plus fort et ferma les yeux. Nadya ressentit sa brève extase puis lui présenta le couteau et sa paume. Perdu, le jeune homme les observa un instant avant de saisir l'objet et de couper à son tour la paume brune, se réjouissant de la vue du sang et de la douleur de la jeune fille.

Elle se laissa faire, accepta les trois profondes coupures qu'il lui fit ensuite et les appels de détresse de ses nerfs. Elle allait guérir rapidement, après tout. Viktor leva la main pleine de sang à son visage et la posa sur son front, fermant les yeux. Elle le sentait se calmer peu à peu grâce à l'odeur du sang.

_Viktor, reviens s'il te plait…_

_**Na… Nadya… ? Putain, qu'est-ce que je… ?**_

Son regard reprit de la lucidité : il revenait à lui. Sa voix monta dans les aigues sous la panique :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain !

- Viktor ! Viktor, je n'ai rien !

Les yeux affolés de l'homme inquiétèrent la jeune fille et un torrent d'angoisse venant de lui l'envahit. Nadya soupira enfin, rassurée.

Cela allait certainement se reproduire. Il fallait qu'il tourne un Unknown Movies au plus vite, malgré la présence du commissaire dans la ville. Cela devenait vital pour lui. Et c'était donc vital pour elle.

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'angoisse de sa dernière crise de folie, ou le fait de savoir que la police le recherchait dans les environs, mais Nadya s'éveilla dans un cri à cause du cauchemar de son âme-jumelle.<p>

Les images dansaient devant ses yeux, la rendant tout aussi nauséeuse que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le père de Viktor leur ennemi, mais un monstre informe née de la folie tueuse de l'homme. Viktor semblait avoir vraiment craint s'être laissé emporter par sa crise. Et quand ils dormaient, l'un comme l'autre éprouvaient des difficultés à maintenir leur esprit éloignés.

La sorcière se redressa lentement, les membres faibles. Oh, elle détestait cette sensation ! Certes, cette nuit il n'y avait aucune douleur à s'ajouter à ses sensations de vertige, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins désagréables. Et quelque chose avait changé. Elle était inquiète de sentir Viktor aussi angoissé par un rêve, surtout qu'il mélangeait toutes ses peurs bien cachées au fond de lui.

Est-ce que tous les psychopathes cauchemardaient autant ? Elle aurait bien voulu continuer à croire candidement que tous aimaient tant le sang qu'ils rêvaient plutôt du meurtre parfait, mais visiblement ce n'était qu'un cliché véhiculé par le plus grand nombre.

Viktor avait une morale. Une morale étrange, certes, totalement décousue et difficile à suivre, mais elle était présente. Il ne blessait pas souvent par pur sadisme, elle en avait eu la preuve. Il en avait besoin. Et ce besoin, il le contrôlait suffisamment en temps normal. Mais sa conscience agissait dans ses cauchemars, lui rappelait ses méfaits… et cela le rendait plus humain que la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait.

Sans leur lien, elle n'aurait rien su. Sans leur lien, elle aurait continué de croire qu'il n'était qu'un être sans peur, un tigre se délectant de la chasse et de jouer avec ses proies. Vivantes, s'il vous plait. C'est pourquoi, faisant fi des vertiges, elle se leva de son lit, attrapa le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main et fila en bas mettre ses chaussures. Passant par la fenêtre du salon pour faire le moins de bruit possible –fenêtre qu'elle referma par télékinésie- la jeune fille courut jusqu'à la maison abandonnée, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le cauchemar de Viktor se jouant devant ses yeux.

Le tueur était allongé sur son matelas, en sueur et se retournant. Parfois, un gémissement sortait doucement de sa gorge tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Son rêve s'assombrissait, l'angoissait de plus en plus. Le monstre se rapprochait, menaçait de l'avaler, détruisant sur son passage son œuvre et…

_Viktor !_

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en un cri. Un vertige le prit tandis qu'il avait du mal à se resituer. Et, comme pour le soutenir, deux bras l'entourèrent en une douce mais solide étreinte. La présence délicate de Nadya partit à la rencontre de son esprit et, encore pris dans son cauchemar, Viktor se raccrocha à elle avec force, tremblant et angoissé.

Il se laissa aller, confiant. Il était avec Nadya. Il n'avait plus à avoir l'air inébranlable, elle était là pour lui, parce qu'étrangement elle tenait à lui. Il allait la tuer, et elle revenait vers lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se demander comment une personne pouvait aimer être avec lui malgré sa nature, mais il le savait.

Entre la peste et le choléra, Nadya avait choisi ce qui allait être sa mort. Elle l'avait choisi lui plutôt que son quotidien morne, vide et pénible. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Même, elle était là pour lui. Il plongea sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune fille, se cacha sous ses cheveux d'ébène, en sécurité. Des mains caressèrent son dos et un souffle doux fit à son oreille :

- Je suis là, Viktor, je suis là.

Il raffermit sa prise, de crainte qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

_**Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas revoir ce monstre…**_

_Il ne reviendra pas. Parce que je suis là._

Viktor ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se découvrit allongé. Dehors, le soleil se levait et baignait le salon de bois de son intense couleur orangée. Encore endormi, il remarqua Nadya apaisée contre lui. Encore dans les bras de Morphée, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Cauchemar.

Arrivée de Nadya.

Ils avaient dû se rendormir. Il ne put empêcher un tendre sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage totalement détendue de la jeune fille. Elle était restée avec lui le reste de la nuit. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à le rassurer cette nuit ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il appréciait la sérénité qui émanait d'eux. Essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possibles, il alluma son ordinateur pour voir l'heure puis secoua Nadya :

- Eh, Nad…

… _Quoi ?_

_**A quelle heure tu as cours ?**_

_Neuf heure trente. _

_**Il est six heures du matin. Il faudrait que tu retournes chez toi.**_

_Je peux dormir encore un peu…_

_**Tes parents vont se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre cette nuit. **_

La métisse soupira puis daigna ouvrir des yeux fatigués. Elle s'étira longuement, comme ne voulant pas quitter sa présence. Viktor s'assit puis se frotta les yeux. Enfin, il fit doucement :

- Merci, Nad.

- Hum ?

- D'être venue cette nuit. Tu aurais pu me calmer de chez toi.

- … Non. Je devais venir.

Elle répondit à sourire :

- Parce que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà.<strong>

**On arrive à la moitié de l'histoire, les gens. Oui, je sais c'est court. Mais vous avez vu la longueur des chapitres !? O.o? **

**On avance donc... Bon, qui est content de revoir le Commissaire? A part l'Adjudante, mais pour elle c'est sa raison de vivre. ^^**

**Donc, je l'ai dit plus tôt en réponse dans un commentaire, mais j'ai d'autres projets d'histoires qui se dessinent lentement. Deux pour la section Web Show, dont une en collaboration, et pas moins de trois autres sur des univers de film. Si vous êtes intéressés d'en savoir plus n'hésitez pas à le me dire, je serais ravie d'au moins partager les résumés pour connaitre vos réactions.**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si quoi que ce soit vous dérange dans le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Syndrome, gros bisous à tous!**


	5. Le repos du traqué

**Désolée du retard!**

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable et vous me maudissez tous (enfin tous ceux qui sont en cours et qui ne peuvent donc lire ce chapitre, une pensée pour vous ^^) mais voici enfin le chapitre 5 de Bloodlink. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le scénariser, et comme Unknown Movies sortait en plein milieu de semaine, j'ai attendu de voir la vidéo pour être inspirée... et ne pas écrire d'inepties sur le Tueur. Ce chapitre a bénéficié d'une nouvelle bêta-correctrice, j'ai nommé Nigami puisque mon Adjudante est aux abonnés absents due à une panne d'ordinateur.**

**Review:**

**Deponia: Merci de ton commentaire ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour la famille de Nadya, ils paieront... XD**

**L'Adjudante: Mouahahaha, pour une fois que tu n'as pas le chapitre avant tout le monde... Comment tu te sens d'être à nouveau de la plèbe, chère amie? ^^**

**Twix: Merci de me diviniser, j'apprécie, vraiment. Sache que je ne coûte pas cher en offrande, savoir que tu me lises me suffit amplement ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Myastiriana: Eh oui, le Commissaire. En même temps, ce n'était pas si difficile à trouver, hein? XD Je te prépare ton cookie et je le posterais sur le site, qu'en penses-tu? Pour Gydias, c'était lui qui a tenu le dialogue avec le Commissaire dans le chapitre précédent, je pensais avoir été explicite (et comme le Commissaire ne s'adresse qu'à lui dans UM, je pensais que ça coulait de source) mais non, on ne le verra pas aussi fréquemment dans Bloodlink. Je préfère que son personnage reste ce qu'il était dans le début de la saison 1, un Assistant dont tout le monde se fiche ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**Tikalamnia: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, j'adore faire plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que le précédent.**

**Blue Doctor: Pauvre Nadya, n'as-tu pas honte de vouloir la voir souffrir? XD Merci pour ton commentaire ^^**

**Nagetive: Je ne vais moi-même pas souvent aux conventions. La seule à laquelle je vais annuellement est la Japan Expo de Paris, et là si je me rends aux Geek Faëris c'est simplement parce que ma chère mère l'a bien voulu ^^ Je ne sais pas du tout si mes projets t'intéresseraient, mais puisque tu les as demandé, j'obéis:**

**Pour la section Web shows, j'ai deux petits trucs, une collaboration avec Nigami sur un univers alternatif qui regrouperait pas mal de monde, mais comme on en est encore sur l'architecture de l'histoire, j'essaye de ne pas trop teaser. Je peux juste dire que l'univers sera de l'héroïc-fantasy; le second ce serait de créer une histoire dont le lecteur est le héros. Je ferais des chapitres plus courts, avec deux choix en fin de chapitre et les lecteur choisiraient le sens qu'ils veulent donner à l'histoire. Mais c'est encore un peu flou...**

**Pour la section movies, c'est un peu plus précis. J'ai une fic sur Avengers à recopier sur ordinateur (elle est totalement écrite et ne doit pas faire moins de 12 chapitres de 25 pages...) mais comme je suis extrêmement lente à recopier, elle ne va pas venir tout de suite XD Son histoire est basée sur Hulk et sur ce qui se passerait si Banner "adoptait" une fille de 8 ans avant Avengers. Ensuite, j'ai eu pas moins de trois idées sur La nuit au musée, dont j'ai vu le dernier film récemment et qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. La première est sur une sorcière (encore!?) qui veut voler l'énergie de la Tablette d'Ahkmenrah, la seconde sur une romance entre une no-life et le pharaon et la troisième une épopée dans le monde de Faërie et d'Avalon. J'ai presque fini la structure de la première idée, mais j'attends d'avoir fini Bloodlink pour commencer quoi que ce soit -ne nous éparpillons pas. ^^ Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!**

* * *

><p>La vie était étrange, parfois.<p>

La veille, on pouvait courir le monde, faire ce que l'on désirait, tuer et fuir. On pouvait être toujours couvert de sang, de sueur et collé de sentiments contradictoires. Puis le lendemain, on se trouvait dans une vieille maison abandonnée dans une petite commune de banlieue tranquillement allongé sur un matelas bas de gamme à regarder un film sur son ordinateur.

Peut-être était-ce ce que Viktor aimait le plus dans sa vie : le goût d'aventure, de nouveauté constante. Demain n'était jamais un autre aujourd'hui, tout était toujours différent et même s'il prévoyait toujours ses coups, bougeant les pièces de son échiquier mental, il y avait toujours cette étincelle de surprise qui illuminait son quotidien.

Souvent la découverte d'un film, une idée pour son émission, ou tout simplement un bon déroulement de ses plans (« J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accroc », fit la voix d'Hannibal Smith dans sa tête) suffisaient mais son étincelle se nommait ces temps-ci Nadya Trenn.

Ah, Nadya… Etrange fille, d'après lui. Un paradoxe à elle seule. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était désormais vautré sur ce matelas, dans cette maison, à manger des chips goulûment devant son film.

Les choses avaient changé, il y avait quelques temps. Tout d'abord, le « à cause » était devenu « grâce ».

Quand il avait rencontré la jeune fille pour la première fois, elle n'était personne. Juste un autre visage inconnu, et découvrir qu'elle était la cause de sa randonnée forcée dans la banlieue et les forêts entourant Lyon l'avait agacé. Enormément. Mais cela lui avait aussi fait peur. Le loup avait rencontré un autre prédateur et il avait réagi à l'instinct : il lui fallait détruire cette menace. De plus, ressentir la peur de son âme-sœur faire écho sur la sienne ne lui avait vraiment pas plu, en plus de l'incompréhension de la situation.

La peur, l'angoisse, la douleur… Il n'était pas habitué à les ressentir. Pire, il s'était forgé une carapace solide pour ne plus les ressentir. Alors recevoir les émotions de Nadya avait été un calvaire. Oui, il l'admettait à demi-mot, il avait eu peur de ces émotions. Car elles le ramenaient à un stade ultérieur de sa vie, un moment qu'il avait haï plus que tout. Il avait lutté pour se débarrasser de ses chaines, de sa propre angoisse : ce n'était donc pas quelque chose qu'il voulait ressentir à nouveau.

Se savoir coincer dans cette commune à cause d'un tour de magie qu'il ne comprenait pas l'avait irrité. Lui, le maillon libre, enchainé à une ville, à une personne ? La pire des situations, avait-il pensé alors.

De plus, l'attitude de la lycéenne était très crispante pour lui. Elle était faible, si faible et pourtant regorgeant de potentiel. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas les moutons comme elle, ceux qui obéissaient, se soumettaient sans rien dire. Pour lui, ce genre de personne devait être annihilé au plus vite. Nadya n'était qu'une boule suintant d'angoisse, pénible dans sa manière d'être.

Et puis…

Et puis quelque chose avait changé. Doucement, d'abord. Il avait regardé plus en profondeur dans le lac de nervosité qu'était son âme-sœur. Il avait vu ses sentiments par rapport à sa famille, les avait rapprochés de ceux qu'il ressentait autrefois. Oh, il n'avait jamais été comme elle. Ne serait jamais comme elle. Mais elle… En un sens, elle lui rappelait ce petit garçon qui se faufilait dans la salle de projection pour voir une énième fois _Psychose_. Ce petit garçon qui craignait de recevoir la Trempe s'il se faisait prendre, ce petit garçon plaçant des pétards dans les crottes de chien avec son grand-frère pour le plaisir de voir des déjections voler. Ce petit garçon qui entendait maman et papa crier à longueur de journée.

Elle n'était pas lui. Mais s'ils avaient échangé leur place à la naissance, chacun serait devenu ce que l'autre était. Il comprenait désormais le principe des âme-jumelles, des âmes qui se ressemblaient tout en étant différentes l'une de l'autre, qui se complétaient.

Et cette ressemblance l'exaspérait car puisqu'il se voyait en elle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'agissait pas autour d'elle pour changer de vie. Elle pouvait devenir si puissante, alors pourquoi se laissait-elle porter par la peur de sa famille, de ce monde ? Oui, au fond de lui il désirait qu'elle fasse comme lui, qu'elle devienne une louve. Et se rendre compte que cela n'arriverait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas exactement comme lui lui avait donné de sacrés migraines.

Reconnaitre que la magie existait avait aussi demandé un temps d'adaptation. Oh, il savait garder l'esprit ouvert à tout un tas d'idées nouvelles, mais sans la démonstration de force de Nadya la nuit de leur rencontre, jamais il n'aurait cru qui que ce soit si on lui avait dit que les sorcières existaient. Même, Nadya ne ressemblait en rien à une sorcière. Exit le nez crochu, les verrues, les chapeaux pointus et les balais, rien en elle ne semblait indiquer une quelconque once de magie. Pourtant, il était forcé d'admettre que la regarder maitriser la flamme d'une bougie était très impressionnant, même pour lui.

Oui, son âme-sœur n'était pas commune. Et après l'agacement, la curiosité vis-à-vis de la jeune fille avait pointé son petit bout de nez. La rapprochant de lui, il avait commencé à… non pas vouloir la protéger, puisqu'il se bornait alors à refuser tout contact avec elle, mais à s'intéresser à elle. Et il avait caché cet intérêt par de la méchanceté gratuite, n'étant pas habitué à avoir de telles relations avec quelqu'un.

Il se souvenait de leur première dispute. Il avait presque fait exprès de la pousser à bout, qu'elle s'exprime autrement que par la peur. L'entendre lui crier dessus n'avait certes pas été agréable, mais la sérénité qui avait suivi lui avait étonnamment fait plaisir.

En un sens, il voulait la guider. Et après cette légère explosion de ressentiment –il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même- la colère sommeillait tel un volcan endormi, leur relation n'avait eu de cesses de s'améliorer. Elle se calmait auprès de lui, le craignait moins. En parallèle, lui-même se détendait en sa présence. Il ne se cachait pas, restait qui il était et elle semblait l'accepter. Cela lui faisait du bien, de ne pas avoir à se cacher entièrement, de pouvoir se laisser aller aux côtés d'une personne sans qu'elle ne veuille se débarrasser de lui ou souhaite le changer.

Puis il se rendait compte de jour en jour que ressentir Nadya, se rapprocher d'elle au lieu de la faire fuir était plus agréable. Il avait l'impression que sa solitude l'avait rattrapé d'un seul coup et qu'au fond de lui, il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle s'efface.

D'autant plus que Nadya changeait aussi. Grâce à lui ? Il aimait se dire que oui. Elle s'affirmait, se découvrait. Quelle joie cela avait été de l'initier au cinéma ! Quel bonheur de voir un terrain vierge qui n'attendait qu'une main-d'œuvre volontaire et un bon terreau pour faire fleurir les graines de l'intelligence cinématographique ! Voir ses yeux briller, ressentir sa joie l'avait fait frissonner. Elle souriait, riait, s'émerveillait et tout cela, grâce à lui. Ainsi, un homme tel que lui, avec du sang sur les mains et la conscience emplie de cadavres pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux… C'était là une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir percevoir en lui. Il avait toujours craint d'être seul, de rester l'Incompris, le Détesté… Nadya donnait une force nouvelle à son espoir.

Certaines attentions le faisaient doucement « craquer » pour la jeune fille. Les repas qu'elle lui préparait, les conversations télépathiques qu'ils avaient avant de dormir. Rien que le fait de lui parler, tiens… Il commençait à véritablement l'apprécier, tant et si bien que s'il détestait ressentir ses émotions au début, désormais il désirait les ressentir, afin de savoir comment elle se sentait, si elle allait bien.

Etait-ce cela, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ?

Il n'aimait plus la savoir loin de lui. En dehors de leur cachette, elle était en danger, livrée à sa famille détestable et aux gens du dehors, immondes monstres incapables de les comprendre.

Nadya s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il s'agissait bien de la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais connu que des personnes lui parlant par intérêt, même dans sa famille. Chez Nadya, cette inquiétude était sincère, ingénue, presque candide. Et cela lui avait apporté un tel baume au cœur…

Jusqu'à ce que sa soif de sang ne le rattrape. Comme il avait craint de l'avoir blessée, de lui avoir fait peur… Peur de perdre ce qu'il semblait avoir trouvé, après toutes ces années. Il se savait malade, il n'ignorait pas ne pas aller bien et se canalisait comme il le pouvait pour vivre en société, planifiait ses meurtres, dirigeait sa folie vers ceux qui le méritaient tel un Daredevil un peu plus hardcore. Nadya aurait pu fuir. Elle aurait pu être effrayée, repartir dans son angoisse et mutisme qui l'agaçait.

Mais non, elle l'avait géré d'une main de maître. Elle l'avait compris. Elle avait compris son besoin de sang, de violence, de tuerie. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé et lui avait offert du sang, son sang.

Personne n'était prêt à se sacrifier au loup. Nadya n'avait pas hésité, pour lui.

Il en avait eu des vertiges. Car plus le temps avançait, moins le Tueur était présent. C'était Viktor, Viktor seulement qui parlait à la lycéenne. Était-il prêt à laisser quelqu'un pénétrer la muraille épaisse protégeant son cœur ? Le fait que la jeune fille soit venue le rassurer après un cauchemar lui avait apporté la réponse : oui, il était prêt pour partager qui il était avec elle.

Ils étaient tous deux détruits, tous deux abandonnés par ce monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était prêt désormais à lécher les blessures de la jeune fille et à gronder face à la première personne qui lui ferait du mal.

Et oui, quand elle aura réussi à les délier, Viktor s'était promis de la tuer. Nadya ne méritait pas de vivre dans ce monde qui la rejetait, alors il lui offrirait une mort des plus paisibles et magnifiques, il se l'était promis. Il préférait en un sens que cette tâche lui incombe afin d'être certain que tout irait pour le mieux pour elle.

Elle était son âme-sœur et était là pour lui.

Il était son âme-sœur et la protégerait.

* * *

><p>- Nadyaaaaaa…<p>

_Quoi, Viktor ?_

_**Tu lâcherais ton fichu bouquin cinq minutes pour t'intéresser à moi ?**_

_Non. _

_**Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?**_

_Un dragonnier. Tu as un dragon ?_

…

_Donc tu n'es pas intéressant._

… _**Maintenant que j'y pense, ma queue est surnommée le Dragon de Komodo, ça compte ?**_

Nadya daigna lever ses yeux de son livre pour lui envoyer un regard blasé.

_Qui à part toi nomme ton organe reproducteur comme ça ?_

_**La plupart des gens. Enfin, ceux avec qui j'ai couché.**_

_Que tu as violé, tu veux dire._

_**Eh ! Je te signalerais que je ne viole pas tout ce qui bouge. De un, j'ai des amis qui le font très bien à ma place et de deux, j'ai déjà eu des relations tout à fait normales avec des filles !**_

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil il soupira.

_**D'accord, elles ont toutes finies enterrées. Mais la partie sexe était tout à fait voulue et désirée !**_

_Si tu le dis, Viktor…_

Elle replongea dans sa lecture. Néanmoins il sentit une petite touche de tristesse émaner d'elle.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?**_

_Rien._

_**C'est pas rien, mens pas. Dis-moi, Nad.**_

… _Je me rends compte que… Je ne te connais pas si bien que ça._

Viktor écarquilla les yeux :

- De quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? On échange nos émotions depuis un bout de temps, et tu me connais pas ?

- Ton passé… Je l'ignore. Non pas que j'ai très envie de le connaitre, mais… Tu as vu quelle genre de vie j'avais alors que moi j'ignore comment tu étais à mon âge.

- Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi, hein.

- Tu sais très bien là où je veux en venir. Et puis notre lien… Cela m'angoisse un peu de ne rien savoir dessus. Quelles sont ses limites ? Que peut-on faire avec ?

Le jeune homme interrompit le film qu'il regardait sans vraiment le voir pour réfléchir :

- C'est vrai que ça peut être chiant. Encore plus avec ce connard en ville, on a intérêt à connaitre toutes nos possibilités. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu penses à un chiffre et je le dis à voix haute ? … Mille cent onze… Pourquoi mille cent onze ?

- Pour l'invasion des Uns.

Il se passa un bref moment de silence avant que Viktor n'éclate de rire face à cette blague incongrue. Nadya eut un petit sourire, fière de son effet. Puis elle attendit que son âme-sœur se calme, appréciant la bonne humeur qui se dégageait de lui.

Le Tueur se tut lentement, l'œil brillant de rire :

- Je m'y attendais pas. Elle est pourrie.

- Je sais. Mais peu de personnes la connaissent.

- C'est vrai. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Hum… Est-ce qu'on pourrait tester une théorie ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir plus de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs avec toi, plus que lorsque j'utilise la pierre de Lune.

- Banco.

Nadya délaissa son livre, Viktor posa son ordinateur et tous deux s'assirent sur le matelas l'un en face de l'autre. Un peu timidement, la jeune fille attrapa les mains de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux :

-Je… Je sens quelque chose.

-C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait.

-Viktor !

- Désolé. J'ai trop l'impression qu'on va invoquer un esprit, là. Il faut pas une table et un ouija, déjà ?

- Je disais donc : j'ai l'impression de sentir ton énergie.

- Tu ressens mon cosmos ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_**Je peux pas rester sérieux. Nan mais franchement, on a l'air de deux imbéciles comme ça. **_

La métisse ferma à nouveau les yeux, il la sentit se concentrer… puis un arc électrique le parcourut, enflammant brièvement tous les nerfs de son corps. Il sursauta très franchement et reprit ses mains :

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Un essai.

- Ouais bah la prochaine fois préviens avant de venir. Ça fait vachement mal.

- Désolée.

- Menteuse.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux agir pareil sur mon corps.

Un peu circonspect, Viktor se concentra à son tour et imagina. Nadya sentit un poignard violent lui traverser l'esprit elle se recroquevilla derrière ses barrières mentales érigées pour maintenir son âme-sœur loin d'elle. Viktor mit quelques secondes à la faire revenir à elle et elle le sentit paniquer :

- Désolé, Nad ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Dans ma tête, c'était vachement moins brutal que ça !

- …

- Je crois qu'on va laisser la partie « magique » pour toi, tu maitrises beaucoup mieux que moi. Je vais rester sur mon analyse du cinéma, hein. Ça va ?

- Je me remets. Tu m'as fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu as tenté de faire ?

- La même chose que tu as fait. Bon, on vient d'établir qu'on peut se blesser. Cool ou pas ?

Ce n'était pas « cool », dans le sens ou si l'un était en colère contre l'autre ils savaient maintenant pouvoir utiliser leur lien pour se blesser. Mais dans un autre sens… Nadya repensa à cette soirée où Viktor avait été pris par la folie et avait manqué de la tuer. Elle se savait moins forte que lui, il pouvait lui briser les os à son envie. Alors avoir ce moyen de contrôle sur lui, c'était…

_**Rassurant. Tu voulais que j'aie une muselière ?**_

_Pas comme ça, Viktor._

_**Je te fais confiance. Tu n'en n'abuseras pas.**_

Elle avait une nouvelle arme contre lui, un moyen de se protéger de lui si la Folie le reprenait. Il était tranquillisé, elle était à même de le maitriser en toute circonstance : le Tueur avait une bride. Et il ne voulait personne autre que Nadya pour tenir en tenir les rênes. Viktor s'ébroua :

- Donc, on peut interagir avec le corps de l'autre. On savait déjà pour la télépathie…

- … Pour l'empathie aussi.

- Pour ça aussi. Et tu voulais tester pour la magie ?

- Oui. Tu me redonnes tes mains ?

_**Soyons ridicules jusqu'au bout la prochaine fois : on le fait à table avec une boule de cristal au milieu.**_

_Si tu veux. Il y avait une boule de cristal dans les cartons._

_**Sans dec ? Classe, Nad, classe.**_

_Maintenant chut. Je dois me concentrer._

Il se tut, muselant son côté joueur puisque la jeune fille semblait avoir besoin d'application. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à lire dans son esprit ce qu'elle désirait accomplir, tout devenait complexe.

Une étincelle éclata entre eux, plusieurs fois, comme si l'on frottait deux silex l'un contre l'autre et après plusieurs essais, une petite boule de flamme prit vie. Nadya rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur cette flamme Viktor en fit de même, l'accompagnant instinctivement dans son exercice. La jeune fille soupira doucement :

- J'ai réussi… Je… Créer du feu à partir de l'air me paraissait impossible. Mais avec toi, cela me semble plus facile.

- Le fait que nous soyons ensemble doit t'aider à focaliser tes pouvoirs.

Nadya joua quelques secondes avec la flamme, la fit léviter et prendre diverses formes.

_**Nad, je peux tester un truc ?**_

_Oui. Tant que cela ne me fait rien brûler._

Viktor se concentra à son tour. Il avait beau en rire, le fait qu'elle ait parlé de leur énergie commune le turlupinait un peu. Alors le criminel imagina un flux constant entre eux. Il s'imagina prendre le contrôle de ce flux et l'orienta vers son âme-sœur.

Il entendit Nadya inspirer fortement de surprise et rouvrit les yeux pour la voir se concentrer encore plus, la boule de flamme grandissant et chauffant leurs visages. Puis elle la fit disparaitre d'un battement de cil et toussota :

- Qu'est-ce… C'était quoi ?

- Un transfert d'énergie. Je crois. J'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je me suis dit que ce serait pratique, au cas où.

- C'est vrai… Ce transfert pourra palier à mon manque de puissance si jamais j'en ai besoin pour lancer le sort pour nous délier. C'est que tu as des éclairs de génie des fois, Viktor…

- True story de ouf, Nad, true story de ouf.

Ils établirent qu'ils allaient travailler de temps à autre cette connexion puis la lycéenne fit doucement:

- Viktor ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que… tu me laisserais voir ton passé ?

Tout sentiment bénéfique quitta instantanément le Tueur. Il baissa les yeux :

- C'est pas du joli, Nad.

- Je m'en doute.

- Tu vas devoir aller vomir après.

- Je viserais les rosiers du voisin. Il est pingre.

- … Tu n'es pas prête.

- Je ne te le demanderais pas sinon.

- A condition que tu me laisses aussi voir entièrement le tien.

Elle hocha la tête :

- Alors, on ne se cache rien ?

- Mettons-nous joyeusement à nu. Même si j'aurais préféré du littéral.

Une pichenette mentale amusée lui fut envoyée.

_Tu arrives à rester sérieux un instant ?_

_**C'est pourri d'être tout le temps sérieux de ouf. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin de l'humour…**_

Ils se redonnèrent la main et se concentrèrent.

Et virent, vécurent.

Nadya ressentit tout. Elle ressentit l'angoisse de l'enfant qu'avait été Viktor, l'horreur de sa vie d'avant. Les soirées horribles « entre famille » qui finissaient presque toujours avec un attouchement, simplement parce qu'il était plus frêle que son grand-frère. Elle ressentit sa Folie grandir de jour en jour, attisée par la haine de sa famille. Elle vit le petit garçon changer, tuer sa famille, épargner son grand-frère qui avait eu tout juste le temps de fuir. Elle vit aussi la naissance de son engouement pour le cinéma, passion qui semblait lui rendre un tant soit peu d'innocence et de candeur. Voir des films, les analyser le rendait humain, plus humain que d'autres. Elle vit ses meurtres, ses crises, elle ressentit le plaisir qu'il avait à donner la mort… et l'angoisse de tuer des innocents qui ne le méritaient pas. Ses parents l'avaient mérité, son frère l'avait mérité… Mais il ne supportait pas de tuer pendant ses crises. Et elle ressentit aussi tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Et Viktor vit aussi. La solitude de son âme-sœur, les moqueries, l'angoisse de faire du mal à quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Comme lui, somme toute. Il ressentit sa jalousie quand elle voyait des groupes d'amis ou des familles unies, son envie d'être comprise et appréciée, seulement aimée de quelqu'un. Il vécut les nombreux passages à tabac de son enfance, les punitions extrêmes de son père, le mépris de sa famille. La peur des professeurs, et cette solitude, toujours plus forte, toujours plus douloureuse. Seuls les livres semblaient la combler, et sans les quelques amis d'encre qu'elle avait, il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait franchi le pas depuis longtemps.

Les livres, le cinéma, la solitude, la peur et la douleur… Ils étaient si semblables.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, ce fut pour constater les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de chacun. Mus par la même pensée, ils se prirent dans leurs bras en une étreinte de réconfort. Viktor laissa Nadya sangloter dans son épaule et lui-même posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

_Je… Je suis désolée, Viktor… Comment… C'était…_

_**Toi, pardonnes-moi… Si j'avais été là plus tôt… Je t'aurais protégé…**_

_JE t'aurais protégé ! Comment pouvait-on… faire cela à son fils ? A un petit garçon ?_

_**Comment peut-on agir ainsi avec sa fille ? Ce monde n'est pas pour nous. Mais nous sommes tous les deux, maintenant. Et on ne laissera plus personne nous faire du mal.**_

Nadya renifla.

_Et le commissaire ? Tu crois qu'il va partir ? Tu… Je sais que tu as fait des choses horribles, que tu mérites qu'on te punisse, mais… mais je ne veux pas que tu sois arrêté. J'ai… J'ai besoin de…_

Elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait que sa morale était devenue différente de celle des autres humains aux suites du vécu de son enfance. Il répondit doucement, séchant ses propres larmes.

_**Ce connard ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Il va fouiller cette ville jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Nad, il ne faut plus qu'on se cache l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse quoi que ce soit. Déjà, c'est moi qui dois te tuer, personne d'autre. Mais en plus…**_

_Si jamais je le vois, tu seras immédiatement au courant. C'est une bonne idée._

Au prix d'un petit effort, chacun abaissa les barrières qui les maintenaient séparés et la présence de l'un et de l'autre s'engouffra dans leur esprit. Et ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

* * *

><p>- Eh, avance la rebeu !<p>

Nadya baissa l'échine et obéit, poussant dans ses membres déjà ankylosés par la course. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en sport et doutait que sa note au relai l'aiderait à maintenir une moyenne correcte pour le baccalauréat. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser la magie ? L'idée la révulsait de moins en moins. Elle n'aimait pas tricher, mais si cela lui permettait d'éviter la punition qui allait avec ses notes basses, elle était preneuse. Le seul hic était que les professeurs flaireraient une arnaque si elle devenait bonne en sport du jour au lendemain, et la malchance de la jeune fille étant ce qu'elle était, tout cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir.

Néanmoins elle utilisa sa télékinésie sans vergogne et avec une certaine fierté quand son partenaire du jour fit exprès de faire tomber le relai lors de son passage.

Dans sa tête, elle entendait toutes les pensées de Viktor qui était penché sur l'analyse de plusieurs films pour un Unknown Movies. Ils ne se parlaient pas forcément, mais restaient désormais connectés l'un à l'autre à tout moment de la journée. Bien sûr, cela rendait la conversation plus facile, et Nadya avait déjà rappelé plusieurs fois son âme-jumelle à l'ordre quand il la déconcentrait en cours.

Le cours finissait et le professeur de sport fit avec un grand sourire :

-Vous avez tous bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Si chacun d'entre vous continue comme ça, vous aurez tous au moins la moyenne pour le bac. Thibault, je t'ai vu courir en ville l'autre jour, c'est une excellente idée. Margaux, la prochaine fois que je vois ton portable dans ta main, tu ne le revois plus avant deux mois. Bon, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser partir comme ça, alors je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez tant que vous restez sur ce terrain, d'accord ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. La plupart des filles allèrent aux vestiaires se doucher, se plaignant de la mauvaise odeur régnant dans le bâtiment. Le sport étant sa dernière matière du jour (merci au professeur de sciences malade), Nadya savait qu'elle rentrerait directement chez elle après. Elle s'installa donc sur le bord du terrain, sortit ses affaires de cours et commença à réviser. Viktor lui avait promis qu'ils regarderaient le Seigneur des Anneaux, elle désirait donc s'avancer suffisamment pour ne pas être en retard sur ses révisions.

Sur le terrain, les garçons et deux filles avaient sorti une balle et jouaient un match de football passionné. La jeune fille leva un instant les yeux pour voir une de ses camarades tenter de marquer un but. Un clignement des yeux de sa part et la balle fonça dans la cage, faisant hurler de joie la sportive et arrachant un sourire à Nadya. Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ses pouvoirs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la douleur explosa dans la tête de Nadya. La jeune fille partit en arrière et s'étala dans l'herbe, la lèvre ouverte et les yeux pleins de larmes. Le ballon qui l'avait touché roula quelques mètres derrière elle.

_**Nadya ! Nadya, c'était quoi ça ? Nad !**_

Elle se redressa et observa la joyeuse troupe qui riait à gorge déployée de sa déconfiture. Nul besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre que l'un d'entre eux avait trouvé amusant le fait de faire d'elle sa cible d'entrainement. Les garçons l'entourèrent, menaçants :

- T'es franchement une gourde, toi !

- Pas douée, vraiment. Regarde un peu ta gueule !

Elle baissa la tête, fit le gros dos. En elle, elle sentait Viktor fulminer.

_Tout va bien, Viktor. _

_**Non, ça ne va pas. Réagis, merde ! **_

_Ils se lasseront avant moi. J'ai l'habitude._

Toute à sa conversation télépathique, la jeune fille n'entendit pas les insultes se dégrader :

-De toutes les façons t'es qu'une pouffiasse !

-Eh, parait que tu suces le prof de bio, c'est pour ça qu'il est malade ?

-Tu parles, elle a dû lui refiler une MST d'Afrique, là ! Eh, tu suces salope ?

-Parait que t'es même passée sous le bureau du dirlo. Elle est comment sa queue, hein ?

-Ouh, attention, elle pourrait nous jeter un sort et nous transformer en grenouille !

- Vas-y, dis-le ! « Ta mère suce des bites en Enfer ! »

- Putain, ce serait trop drôle ! Allez la noire, dis-le ! Dis-le !

Nadya ferma encore plus les yeux. Ils allaient partir, ils allaient partir, ils allaient...

La voix de Viktor fit, impérieuse.

_**Tu te lèves. Tout de suite. Et tu me les envois chier maintenant ! Ça ne peut plus durer, Nadya ! Tu n'es pas si faible que ça, merde ! Tu m'as contrôlé l'autre soir, et ces petites frappes te font peur ? Te sers pas de tes pouvoirs si tu veux, mais merde ! Je veux que tu te relèves !**_

_Vik…_

Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser faire. Elle était capable de contrôler les éléments et oui, de leur faire du mal par la magie si elle le désirait. Alors pourquoi tenter d'être celle qu'elle était autrefois puisque qu'elle changeait ?

Soutenue mentalement par le Tueur, Nadya se releva et planta un regard plein de haine dans celui d'un des adolescents :

- Tu arrêtes tout de suite !

- Oh ? Tu crois que tu vas me faire quoi, hein ?

- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me traiter ainsi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, David, je ne t'ai jamais insulté ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ? Ça suffit !

Le dénommé David la poussa :

- La ferme, la noire.

_**Frappe-le.**_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le crochet fit reculer de quelques pas le garçon… avant que celui-ci ne revienne sur elle plus violemment, poing levé et que ses amis ne s'en prennent aussi à Nadya.

Le professeur arriva à temps pour les séparer :

- Vous faites quoi, là ? Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nadya m'a frappé, monsieur !

- Si tu crois que j'allais te laisser m'envoyer tes balles à la figure et me faire insulter, tu t'es trompé, David !

Evidemment, ce n'était pas sa force de mouche qui allait faire du mal à un jeune homme tel que David, mais Nadya se sentait férocement satisfaite de l'avoir frappé. Leur enseignant soupira :

- C'est vrai Nadya ?

- Oui.

Elle ne s'en cachait pas. La colère de Viktor bouillonnait en même temps en elle et elle assumait pleinement son acte. L'adulte en revanche paraissait un peu dépassé, ayant remarqué sa lèvre fendue :

- Il est interdit de se battre, et de toute façon ce n'est pas la solution. Tu t'es prise un ballon, c'est ça Nadya ?

- Plus des insultes.

- Oh ça va, hein, si tu restais pas au bord du terrain, on t'aurait pas touché, d'abord !

- Essaye de faire croire que tu ne m'as pas prise pour cible, on va te croire.

- Oh, la petite victime ! Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de môman ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, David. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Et tu vas faire quoi, le monstre ? Me transformer en crapaud ?

… _**Le faire bouillir, mais quelle bonne idée…**_

Le professeur les interrompit de nouveau :

- Stop stop stop ! On arrête les gentillesses tous les deux. Vous êtes tous les deux collés ce samedi, ça vous va ? Nadya, c'est… Je ne m'attendais pas ça de toi.

L'adulte flancha légèrement sous le regard noir de son élève :

- Que je me défende ? Il y a un moment où il faut dire stop. Sur ce, monsieur, il est l'heure, je rentre chez moi. Au revoir.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour, rangea ses affaires puis partit, la tête haute.

Bon sang que cela faisait du bien ! De l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, la faisant trembler d'excitation.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes frapper les gens. Cela détend._

_**Pas vrai. Joli coup, quoiqu'un peu léger. Tu vois, Nadya ? Tu es assez forte pour te défendre.**_

_Oui. Merci de m'y avoir poussé. Si… Je n'aurais jamais osé si tu n'avais pas été là._

_**T'inquiète. **_

_Oh mon dieu, non…_

Viktor sentit toute l'excitation et la joie de son âme-sœur être remplacées par une angoisse atroce.

_**Quoi ?**_

_J'ai été collée…_

_**Et ? Moi aussi, avant, et j'en suis pas mort.**_

… _Quand mon père va le savoir…_

… _**Merde.**_

* * *

><p>Coralie releva la tête de son livre d'histoire :<p>

- Et tu as été collée pour t'être défendue ?

- Oui.

- C'est dégueu. Je vais en parler aux profs, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, c'est… C'était pas bien de le frapper, je ne…

- Moi je pense que tu as bien fait. David est un crétin. Tu veux que je demande à Cédric de lui faire sa fête ?

Nadya haussa un sourcil :

- Tu demandes ce genre de choses à ton petit-ami ?

- Cela s'appelle rentabiliser à cent pour cent son copain. Il a des muscles et du cran, pourquoi les ignorer ?

- Vrai…

La déléguée lui sourit plus franchement :

- En tout cas, c'est vraiment cool de parler avec toi. Je suis contente qu'on se voit plus ces temps-ci. En plus, les copines me soûlent un peu…

La métisse leva une œillade intéressée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh, trois fois rien. Juste que des fois, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un dont le niveau de conversation est plus haut que les derniers potins à propos du lycée ou des célébrités. Je veux dire, c'est amusant d'en parler, mais là c'est chiant. Oh, et tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Il parait qu'il y aurait un tueur en série en ville ! Tu sais, le super dangereux qui se baladait à Lyon ?

Nadya eut une sueur froide :

- Ah-ah bon ? Oh… Certainement des rumeurs, hein ? Il ne se passe jamais rien dans la ville. Pourquoi… Pourquoi il viendrait ici ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Puis le vieil antiquaire est mort… Pas que ça me dérange, il avait une tête de pervers.

Si elle savait… Nadya se força à rire :

- C'est probablement un client mécontent qui l'a tué, lui.

- C'est vrai, il n'était pas très honnête. Tu as vu l'inspecteur qui est chargé de retrouver le tueur ? Je l'ai aperçu à la maternelle avant-hier. Il est super canon !

- Un… Un peu effrayant, je trouve. Je… Je trouve le Tueur moins impressionnant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais… Ils montraient des photos à la télévision…

- Ah oui… Bof. De toute façon, les criminels sont tous moches de l'intérieur.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas. Viktor était beau à l'intérieur. Fou, dangereux, malade et détruit, mais beau. Une fois qu'on avait sa confiance, tout était possible. Coralie haussa les épaules :

- Bref, parlons de sujets plus joyeux. Dis, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi après-demain ?

- Pou… Pour quoi faire ?

- Déjà, m'aider avec mon anglais. Je stresse pour l'oral blanc, c'est horrible. Ensuite, on pourrait passer la soirée tranquille, entre fille. Parler garçon, sexe et maquillage.

- … Je n'ai pas de petit-copain, je suis vierge et je ne me maquille pas vraiment…

- Il y a une première fois à tout. Allez, on ira faire un peu de shopping. Tu sais, les gens se moqueraient un peu moins si tu te faisais un peu plus jolie. Je veux dire, tu as un beau visage, une superbe couleur de peau, de supers cheveux et tu fais rien pour les embellir. C'est dommage. Je sais bien que le style au naturel, il n'y a que ça de vrai, mais je pense qu'un peu de mascara et une touche de gloss ne te feraient pas de mal.

- Pourquoi pas…

L'idée était séduisante. A un détail près :

- Je n'ai pas d'argent de poche, Coralie.

- Vraiment ? Punie ?

- Pas qu'un peu…

- Pas grave, je t'invite. J'ai reçu ma paie du mois pour le baby-sitting de mes cousines, et je ne savais pas quoi faire de cet argent.

A part le placer, le faire fructifier et l'économiser pour son avenir ? Nadya demanda :

- Je peux y réfléchir trente secondes ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller chez son amie. Pouvoir passer une soirée normale, être celle qu'elle aurait pu être sans ses pouvoirs, sans sa famille étrange. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans la balance.

_Vik ?_

_**Hum ?**_

_Tu as entendu ?_

… _**Oui, oui…**_

_Est-ce que je peux… ?_

_**Tu es en train de me demander l'autorisation ?**_

_Bah, tu n'aimes pas Coralie… Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, je trouve normal de te demander ton accord._

Une vague chaude de contentement lui fut envoyée. Nadya cacha un sourire devant la joie de son âme-sœur.

_**Je… Vas-y, Nadya. Je persiste à dire que c'est une pouffiasse, mais si ça te fait plaisir, go ! En plus, j'avais décidé de tourner un Unknown Movies.**_

_Ah, tu as trouvé un… un guest ?_

_**Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ce sera parfait pour illustrer mon analyse. **_

_Donc je peux ?_

_**A une condition.**_

_Ah ?_

_**Je veux que tu lui touches les seins pendant la soirée. Je veux trop avoir l'image de deux filles se touchant pendant une soirée pyjama. **_

… _Tu es immonde. _

_**J'ai une queue. CQFD.**_

* * *

><p>Heureuse d'avoir obtenu l'approbation de Viktor, Nadya offrit un sourire éblouissant à Coralie :<p>

- Je viendrais, promis !

Ils avaient décidé de séparer leur esprit pour cette unique journée, Viktor ne désirant pas entendre la voix de Coralie à travers Nadya, et la jeune fille ne voulant pas assister à la mise en scène d'un meurtre.

La lycéenne était très angoissée par cette journée. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : allait-elle contrôler ses pouvoirs ? Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Et si Coralie ne l'appréciait pas tant que cela ? Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?

Elle savait parfaitement que tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais ce stress restait présent. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, elle ignorait tout des journées « entre filles ». Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Parler des garçons ? Elle n'en avait connu aucun, et à moins que Coralie n'accepte que ses « hommes » s'appellent Aragorn, Eragon ou Lancelot, Nadya allait avoir du mal à tenir la conversation. Parler d'autre chose ? Mais elle ignorait tout de la vie, ayant été séparée de la société par son don et sa réputation !

Bref. Nadya craignait que sa nouvelle –première- amie ne souhaite plus la revoir. Car même si elle avait Viktor désormais, une amie normale n'était pas semblable à une âme-sœur.

_- C'est toi, David ?_

_L'adolescent fumant une cigarette sur le muret regarda d'un air mauvais l'étranger qui lui parlait. Pour qui il se prenait, ce type aux cheveux hirsutes et à la veste camel ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :_

_- Ca dépend pour qui. _

_L'autre lui sourit gentiment :_

_- Tu me passerais une clope ? J'en ai plus._

_David haussa de nouveau les épaules avant d'obtempérer, des frissons pleins les membres. Ce gars n'était pas net. Le nouveau venu s'appuya contre le muret à côté de lui et alluma la cigarette, aspirant avec bonheur la nicotine :_

_- Bah putain, ça fait du bien… Tu connais Nadya Trenn ?_

_- La sorcière ? Ouais. Pourquoi ? Attends… Me dis pas que t'es son mec ?_

_- Son copain ? Non, pas du tout. C'est pas mon genre de fille._

_- Mec, t'approche pas de cette meuf, c'est un conseil, elle est super zarb. Sa mère est une vraie salope, je l'ai vue se taper des mecs dans une ruelle un soir._

_- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant…_

_- J'ai eu un pari, y a pas longtemps : je devais coucher avec elle et on me filait trois cents balles. Mais même pour ça j'ai refusé, je veux pas m'approcher de cette fille. Elle est vraiment trop bizarre, je suis sûr qu'elle éventre des chatons pour des sortilèges et qu'elle prie Satan._

_- Ah, les innocents ont la vie simple._

_- De quoi ?_

_Cet homme commençait à l'exaspérer. David tira la dernière bouffée de sa cibiche avant de la jeter au sol. Son interlocuteur le regarda faire calmement :_

_- Tu as fini ta clope ?_

_- Putain, mais c'est quoi ces questions ? T'es de la police ou quoi ?_

_- Oh, loin de là._

_Tout se passa rapidement. David se retrouva violemment collé à un mur, l'homme beaucoup trop près de son visage. Le regard clair de l'inconnu le fit paniquer : on y lisait la colère, la folie :_

_- Je suis pas le copain de Nadya, vieux. Je suis son âme-sœur, et c'est pire. Crois-moi, j'ai pas du tout aimé ce que tu lui as fait l'autre jour. C'est l'heure de régler tes comptes, connard._

- Et là, je lui dit… Nadya, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ?

Nadya tourna son regard vers Coralie qui soupira :

- Le shopping et toi, c'est pas une histoire d'amour, hein ?

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ma mère m'achète toujours mes affaires en ligne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Détend-toi, hein ? On va te trouver un joli haut, une jupe qui mettra en valeur ta silhouette, puis on passera par la boutique de cosmétique et je te transforme en reine ce soir, d'accord ? On prendra des photos et je les posterais sur les réseaux sociaux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh… D'accord ?

- Tu es sur les réseaux sociaux ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à l'ordinateur.

- Oh. Tant mieux, alors.

- Hein ?

- Pour rien, t'inquiète. Oh, je crois que ça, ça t'irait. Tu as des jolis yeux sombres, le vert les éclairera. Et avec le cardigan qu'on a vu là-bas, ça rendra super ! Manque plus qu'une jupe, d'accord ?

- Je te suis… Mais tu es sûre que tu peux payer cela ? Je n'ai pas envie de…

- C'est un cadeau, d'accord ? Pour… Pour faire pardonner l'attitude des autres envers toi. Ils te traitent durement.

- Merci, Coralie…

_- Bienvenus dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui vous apprend que les navets ne sont pas forcément des légumes du pot-au-feu et qui me permet, en même temps, d'assouvir mes pulsions sur les gens qui font du mal à ceux que j'apprécie. Je vous présente David, David dis bonjour à la caméra._

_L'adolescent à l'œil entouré de sang, attaché à un tuyau et bâillonné grâce à du gros scotch paniqua et se débattit. Viktor haussa les épaules puis sourit à sa caméra :_

_- David est timide. Et aujourd'hui, on va parler d'un thème assez funky en soi, vous savez, ce thème que tout le monde connait mais dont personne ne parle? Le harcèlement scolaire. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que le harcèlement scolaire ?_

_Viktor attrapa les cheveux de sa victime David se mit à gémir de terreur :_

_- Hein David, c'est quoi le harcèlement scolaire ? T'es bien placé pour en parler, non ? Et garde des cris en réserve, tu dois tenir l'émission. Bon alors, d'abord le harcèlement scolaire, c'est avant tout…_

Nadya se regarda dans un miroir et tourna sur elle-même. Coralie avait raison, cet ensemble lui allait bien… Elle tenta de contacter Viktor pour le lui montrer mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce fait l'inquiéta quelque peu, et s'il lui était arrivé quoi que soit ? Elle allait y mettre plus de force quand son âme-jumelle lui répondit enfin.

_**Je tourne, Nad. Je te parlerais demain, d'accord ?**_

_Je voulais juste te montrer mes vêtements._

Elle lui envoya l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il en siffla.

_**Yep, tu es magnifique. Mais le haut en rouge t'irait mieux. **_

_Coralie a dit que le vert allait mieux avec mes yeux._

_**Elle te dit « lèche-moi », tu le fais ? **_

_Vik…_

_**Tu peux croire cette pouffiasse si tu veux. Maintenant essaye de ne pas me déranger, d'accord ? J'ai déjà dû refaire un plan parce que ce connard n'arrête pas de bouger.**_

_D'a-d'accord. A plus tard…_

Nadya secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas penser que plus loin dans la ville, son âme-sœur était en train de tuer quelqu'un.

_Viktor revint à lui et relança l'enregistrement de sa caméra :_

_- Désolé David, mais Nadya me parlait. J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui ! Donc, parfois, qu'est-ce que je dis putain, TOUT LE TEMPS, quand un adolescent cause, faut pas le prendre au littéral. Sauf David. Parce que oui, David, je vais te prendre à un moment, promis. Donc, dans ce plan on voit bien que Matthew, même s'il a l'air bien courageux comme gars, bah il va pas bien, il a peur et tout. Ce message est véhiculé par la musique, elle reflète ce qui se passe réellement à l'intérieur de lui et c'est du putain de génie, parce que c'est comme ça tout le long du film ! Du début à la fin on a…_

Coralie posa un flacon de parfum dans les mains de la métisse :

- Essaye celui-ci.

Nadya déposa du parfum sur un échantillon et le huma :

- C'est exotique comme parfum. Tu penses qu'il m'irait ?

- Mais trop ! Regarde-toi, tu es l'exotisme incarné ! Dis, Nadya… Tu n'as vraiment pas de copain ?

- Non. C'est SI grave que ça ?

- Non, mais je veux dire… Enfin, t'es une fille extra ! T'es mignonne, intelligente, douce, gentille… Je ne sais pas, mais si j'étais un mec je sortirais avec toi !

- Merci… Tu sais, je penses que les garçons préfèrent les filles populaires comme toi. Tu es encore plus belle que moi, beaucoup plus sympa, t'es la meilleure déléguée du lycée…

- Oh, t'es trop mignonne ! Les mecs sont quand même pas mal aveugles. Tout ça parce que tu te trimbales cette réputation pourrie… Surtout qu'ils sont stupides, les sorcières ça n'existent pas.

La métisse haussa les épaules :

- Disons qu'il y a eu pas mal de coïncidences autour de moi. Je comprends que les gens ne soient pas rassurés.

- Oui, mais ce sont juste des coïncidences. Tu ne chevauches pas de balai, non ?

Nadya éclata de rire :

- Non ! J'aurais vraiment l'air raide sur un balai !

- Remarque, on aurait l'expression littérale : « avoir un balai dans le cul » !

Les deux amies explosèrent de rire. La sorcière se sentait bien. En fait, une journée entre fille, ce n'était pas si mal que cela…

_- Tu voulais qu'elle te transforme en crapaud, hein David ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être ébouillanté vivant ?_

_Viktor renversa sur le jeune homme un saladier d'eau bouillante et apprécia avec un sourire sadique les hurlements de douleur. David se mit à trembler, l'œil fou. Le Tueur se rapprocha de lui et susurra :_

_- Elle te l'avait dit, connard. Que tu allais le regretter. Comme tu dois avoir peur, p'tit con… Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire après, une bonne sodomie ? Te découper les membres un à un ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus très long. Ma conclusion arrive._

_Il se redressa et sourit encore à la caméra :_

_- Alors, que nous apprend ce film ? Eh bien Jamie, tout un tas de chose ! Déjà, le travail de réalisation, même s'il n'est pas impeccable sur tous les domaines –je crois que pour le coup, je suis un peu mal placé pour causer de l'éclairage. Vous m'en excuserez, baisse de moyen pour acheter de la lumière. Bref, la réalisation est quasi-parfaite, et c'est une très bonne chose, parce que l'adolescence est un thème qui mérite qu'on prenne le temps de s'attarder sur les petits détails. Aussi, on peut remarquer…_

Coralie s'étira, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, Nadya ! Tu as du goût au niveau vêtement, cette chemise me va super trop bien !

- Est-ce… est-ce qu'on peut passer par la librairie, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr ! Je m'en serais douté. Au passage, tu peux m'aider ? Il faut que je trouve un livre pour l'anniversaire de mon père, et je t'avoue que je sèche un peu, pour le coup.

- Pas de soucis. Tu me diras ses goûts.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux y regarder ?

- Les dernières nouveautés, voir s'il n'y a pas un nouveau tome d'une des séries que je lis ces temps-ci.

La déléguée lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Tu aimes lire, pas vrai ?

- Oh oui… Tu sais, quand tout le monde te tourne le dos, les seuls sur qui tu peux compter sont les héros des histoires.

- Je te comprends. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me lisait l'histoire de Camelot. Tu sais, les petits contes pour enfants ? J'étais tellement amoureuse du roi Arthur… Dans mes fantasmes, je remplaçais Guenièvre et on vivait très heureux à Camelot.

- J'ai toujours préféré Lancelot. C'est un personnage intéressant, qui symbolise la lutte entre la loyauté et le désir de bonheur.

- Tu aimes la fantasy ?

- C'est mon genre favori.

- Dis-moi que tu as vu le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Fait, il y avait peu. Nadya hocha la tête et son amie fit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Boromir, il n'est pas trop beau ?

- Je trouve Aragorn plus classe. Boromir est trop… « bourrin » pour moi. Mais son personnage est…

- Laisse l'analyse de côté. Il est franchement trop canon. Comme Maxence des secondes B.

- Qui ?

- Le petit nouveau du club de basket. Oh, mais c'est vrai que tu ne viens pas aux matchs, toi. Je te le montrerai lundi, d'accord. Ce gars est franchement sublime et si j'étais pas avec Cédric, j'irais lui proposer de sortir avec moi.

Si la journée se passait aussi bien que cela, Nadya allait vraiment apprécier être une fille normale.

_Viktor se lécha la lèvre supérieure et murmura à l'oreille de David, appuyant son couteau sur la gorge du lycéen :_

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à Nadya. Maintenant, je suis là. Et je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit lui faire le moindre mal. Elle est à moi, c'est mon âme-sœur. Et tous les connards qui sont contre nous crèveront._

_Puis il trancha rapidement la gorge du jeune homme. Le sang jaillit, David cria de douleur dans son scotch avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle et ne glougloute atrocement. Il lutta contre la mort un instant puis laissa tomber sa tête, décédé. Viktor fit gicler le sang maculant l'arme blanche et offrit un dernier sourire à sa caméra :_

_- C'était Unknown Movies, j'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt. D'ici là, prenez soin des gens à qui vous tenez, gros bisous à tous !_

* * *

><p>Viktor leva les yeux de son montage et posa une œillade inquiète sur son âme-sœur. La jeune fille était restée dans un mutisme étrange depuis qu'elle était rentrée du lycée. Pourtant, il se souvenait que son week-end s'était bien passé, qu'elle s'était amusée avec cette Coralie.<p>

Non, il n'était pas jaloux de cette bimbo blonde qui n'avait que ses gros seins pour elle.

Où allez-vous chercher une idée pareille ?

Nadya était donc restée muette. Pire, elle lui fermait l'accès à ses pensées et émotions et il n'osait pas en forcer l'entrée pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Alors il montait en silence son émission, attendant le moindre signe venant de la jeune fille, sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Comme il voulait la secouer par les épaules, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider si elle ne lui disait rien ! Mais il savait que ce serait là le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se renferme d'autant plus. Alors il attendait.

Après tout, elle avait compris son besoin de violence, il pouvait bien faire un effort pour s'adapter aussi à elle.

Mais il devait avouer que cela commençait à l'irriter. Bon sang, il ne lui avait pas déjà prouvé qu'il tenait désormais suffisamment à elle pour vouloir l'aider ? Il avait tué un de ses camarades pour elle ! Bon, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait au courant, et le corps du dénommé David n'avait pas encore été retrouvé mais le commissaire étant en ville, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il devait avouer qu'il craignait quelque peu la réaction de son âme-sœur quand elle apprendrait la vérité. Il avait préparé, pour se justifier, un long discours, avec émotions et souvenirs à l'appui votre Honneur.

Commençant à être agacé par le mutisme de Nadya et constatant qu'elle faisait léviter inconsciemment des objets dans la pièce (il se fichait de l'oreiller, mais voir le couteau tanguer dangereusement dans les airs était une vision assez effrayante), Viktor enregistra son montage, posa son ordinateur et vint s'asseoir derrière la métisse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Nadya se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, s'apaisant.

_**Nad. Il se passe quoi ?**_

_J'ai peur._

_**De quoi ?**_

_Mon père sait pour ma colle. Je ne veux pas…_

Ainsi, c'était cela qui l'angoissait ? Viktor raffermit sa prise. Elle continua.

_Je savais ce que je risquais quand j'ai suivi ton conseil. Même, je continuerai à me défendre si l'on m'agresse. Mais… Il va encore me faire du mal… Je ne veux plus avoir mal… Je ne veux plus que mon père me frappe…_

_**Doucement, Nad. Je te promets que tout sera bientôt terminé. Tu vas vite trouver le sort pour nous délier et je te tuerai. Tu n'auras plus à vivre dans ce monde de connards. **_

_Mais... Viktor, je ne suis même pas certaine de la trouver, cette formule._

_**Moi j'ai confiance en toi. Pour l'instant, tu t'es révélée extra douée pour la magie. **_

_Et si j'étais incapable de jeter un sort ?_

_**On fera des essais avant. On t'entraînera. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je souffrirai avec toi. Ça va me faire chier, je vais être en pétard après, mais je souffrirai avec toi.**_

_Mer-merci, Vik._

_**De rien, Nad.**_

Un silence confortable s'installa. Elle abaissa ses barrières mentales et il put sentir que se savoir épaulée dans son malheur faisait du bien à la jeune fille. Nadya attrapa délicatement un pan de sa veste.

_Vik… Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à demain matin ?_

_**Tu vas t'en prendre une quand tu vas rentrer chez toi.**_

_Je vais déjà souffrir de base. Un peu plus, un peu moins, je ne ferais pas la différence._

_**Comme tu veux. Allez viens, on va se regarder Narnia.**_

Nadya eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient arrêté tous deux de se fuir. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Viktor pour âme-sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà...<strong>

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? ^^**

**J'espère ne pas être trop rapide, en fait. **

**Bon, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, je crois... Alors, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Syndromes! Bisous à tout le monde!**


End file.
